Ela é o cara
by Priscilla Florencio
Summary: Ela é uma excelente jogadora de futebol, mas infelizmente o time feminino do seu colégio é cortado. Por causa disso, acaba tendo que fazer loucas para continuar a realizar o seu sonho. Afinal, se não puder vencê-los, junte-se à eles. Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, e na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Ginny Weasley, é o cara. [Universo Alternativo]
1. Prólogo

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **ELA É O CARA**

Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman - Universo Alternativo.

* * *

 **Resumo:** Ginny Weasley é uma excelente jogadora de futebol, mas é impedida de jogar com os garotos de sua escola devido ao preconceito de que mulher não pode ser tão boa no esporte quanto um homem. Furiosa, Ginny aproveita a viagem de seu irmão gêmeo Geff e decide se passar por ele em sua escola, jogando no time masculino de futebol. Ela tem pouco tempo para mostrar que sabe jogar futebol, e nesse meio tempo acaba se aproximando perigosamente de Harry, melhor amigo do seu primo e também o seu companheiro de quarto, tendo que fazer todos acreditarem que ela é um homem.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá, como vai? Se você está vindo aqui pela primeira vez... Seja bem-vindo(a) a minha mirabolante imaginação. Se não é a primeira vez que você veio aqui, já deixo o meu, _muito obrigada_ , por acompanhar as atualizações!

Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que estava com a formação dessa fanfic na cabeça a bastante tempo, porém estava com um pouco de insegurança se ela iria ser aceita por você, caro leitor. Mas, sendo aceita ou não, eu vou seguir com o objetivo de concluir essa estória, firme e forte!

Então como eu disse anteriormente ali em cima, essa história é universo alternativo, ou seja, sem magia alguma. Ela é baseada no filme Ela é o Cara, que por sinal, gosto muito. Por isso, você irá ler muitas cenas semelhantes ao filme, contudo, nem todas serão. Tive que modificar algumas coisas, para ficar coerente com os personagens do mundo mágico que conhecemos. Então, não estranhe, nem tudo vai ser igual ao filme, e nem tudo vai ser igual ao mundo potteriano. O que vou priorizar é a coerência da história em si, e a personalidade dos personagens.

Espero que goste da ideia. E também espero, que me diga se gostou ou não.

Afinal, essa será a minha recompensa depois de passar horas escrevendo, não é mesmo?

Veja bem, são muitas horas digitando, escrevendo, pensando, analisando, repensando, imaginando, reescrevendo, corrigindo e etc.

Mas, eu não estou pressionando ninguém. Muito menos coagindo.

Só peço, por favor, humildemente, depois de ler, comente e me fale o que achou. Rápido e fácil, simples assim.

Um grande abraço, caro leitor.

 _Mal feito, feito._


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01 – Quem é o melhor?**

* * *

O sol quente resplandecia naquela tarde de verão na movimentada capital Britânica ao sul do Reino Unido.

Naquele final do mês de julho, no parque de Primrose Hill, vários Londrinos, desfrutavam do meio-dia de domingo realizando piqueniques reunindo a família e amigos. Com suas cestas de comida, estendendo toalhas xadrez no gramado, com crianças brincando e correndo ao redor, para onde quer que se olhasse.

Naquele habitual primeiro dia da semana − destinado ao descanso −, um grupo de jovens chamava a atenção de vários cidadãos que ali se encontravam.

Estes jovens em questão corriam, chutavam e driblavam uma bola.

Alguns olhavam achando uma falta de respeito ao contrassenso comum, afinal aqueles inconsequentes estavam tirando a paz e a tranquilidade do ambiente. Outros observavam com uma certa admiração, achando tudo aquilo muito surpreendente e divertido.

Contudo, o que haveria de ser tão espantoso ver alguns adolescentes jogando futebol em pleno domingo?

Talvez, se observássemos um pouco melhor, veríamos, que estes adolescentes em questão eram garotas. O que para diversas pessoas, seria bem surpreendente.

Pois, sim, garotas. Do sexo feminino. Frágeis e delicadas. Ou nesse caso. Fortes e tempestuosas. Jogando futebol, numa tarde de domingo, de baixo de um sol ardente, correndo, suando, chutando e driblando uma bola.

E por mais que fosse surpreendente para alguns, um fato era muito obvio. Todas elas estavam sorrindo e se divertindo.

Afinal de contas, era um simples jogo amistoso.

Um típica _pelada_ entre amigas. Mas, nem todas pensavam assim.

Para Ginevra Weasley, qualquer partida de futebol, era sempre uma partida de futebol, sendo oficial ou não. Coisa séria. Uma disputa. Uma competição. Em uma competição, sempre haveria um vencedor. E Ginny, sempre jogava para vencer.

Todos que observavam, percebiam que aquela pequena garota ruiva, era a que mais corria e chutava para o gol. No placar, de todos os gols, pelo menos três haviam sido marcados por ela.

Ginny aprendera a jogar futebol na infância, com seus primos. Desde então, _jogar bola_ tornou-se a sua fixação e, todas suas amigas estavam bem cientes disso. Katie Bell e Angelina Johnson, não se surpreendiam, quando ela avançava pelo gramado, driblando e chutando, até conseguir efetuar seu objetivo. Fazer um gol ou mais, era apenas uma consequência. O mais importante era jogar e fazer bem feito, era o que Ginny sempre dizia as amigas.

Portanto, era exatamente isso o que ela fazia. Com agilidade e muito talento, por sinal.

Mesmo que nem todos pensassem da mesma forma.

No colégio, Ginny juntamente com suas colegas de time, já haviam tentando jogar futebol junto com o time masculino, numa partida mista. No entanto, como se sentissem ofendidos e ameaçados pela sua integridade masculina, ou por simplesmente terem preconceitos alegando que _mulher não sabe jogar futebol_ , as meninas foram impedidas pelos garotos de jogarem futebol juntos.

Assim, eles declaram guerra à elas.

Depois da negativa, as garotas se viram obrigadas, a mostrar aos garotos que sabiam, sim, jogar futebol muito bem, obrigado.

Até melhor que muitos dos _pernas-de-pau_ que se achavam no direito de proferir pejorativos deduzindo que mulheres, não sabiam jogar futebol, por causa do velho e obvio preconceito, de que futebol é coisa de macho para macho.

Por isso, no colégio _Holloway School_ , haviam dois times de futebol.

Masculino e feminino. Mesmo que o time titular fosse o masculino _Wilds Wolves (Lobos Selvagens),_ pois eram eles que sempre jogavam nas principais partidas dos campeonatos.

O time reserva ficara sendo o feminino, e como uma óbvia retaliação ao time masculino, elas eram às _Kiks the Guys, KGS (Chutando os Caras),_ porém o time feminino jogava apenas em alguns amistosos. Sendo que vários destes amistosos, eram meninos contra meninas. E muitos deles, elas conseguiram mostrar que sabiam jogar, ora contra colégios rivais, ora contra o time titular do Holloway School.

Em algumas das partidas que foram jogadas — time titular contra o time reserva — há quem diga, que às _KGS_ ganharam duas das três partidas, visto que uma, acabara em empate. Mas, os _Wilders_ nunca admitiriam isso, é claro.

O time feminino de Holloway School, não recebia muito apoio dos colegas. Menos ainda do diretor, que dizia para todos aqueles que quisessem ouvir que o time masculino era o preferido e favorito dele e, de todo o colégio.

No entanto, as garotas se mostraram ser persistentes demais — para a infelicidade de muitos — conseguindo arrecadar muito dinheiro para o time feminino, confeccionando roupas e fazendo rifas. Ginny, Katie e Angelina faziam de tudo, para conseguirem manter o time na ativa. E estavam conseguindo. Faltavam apenas obter um pequeno patrocínio, para poderem terem uma participação mais justa nos campeonatos entre as escolas rivais.

Nas sombras das árvores, deitado no gramado, estava um rapaz observando sua namorada jogar. Ginny driblou a bola com agilidade, passando por duas garotas, em seguida, conseguindo fazer um passe perfeito para Katie Bell, que finalizará a jogada com um chute em diagonal na direção ao gol. A goleira do time adversário tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar a bola. O último gol, fora marcado. A partida naquela tarde de domingo, havia acabado.

— É isso aí, Katie! — gritou Ginny, batendo e juntando as mãos junto com amiga por terem finalizado aquele passe brilhantemente.

— Eu só finalizei Ginny, foi você que deu o passe perfeito — constatou Katie, sorrindo juntamente com as demais garotas.

— Nossa, vocês não sabem brincar, não é? Poxa, cinco a dois! — disse uma delas, com certa indignação ao verificar o placar final.

— Bem, vocês estavam meio molengas hoje — falou Angelina, enquanto distribuía garrafas d'água para todas.

Ginny sabia que isso era uma meia verdade. Ela, Katie e Angelina eram as mais focadas do time, as outras garotas também gostavam de jogar, mas não eram tão determinadas ou tão ativas quanto as três amigas.

Relanceando um olhar pelo parque, Ginny notou e reconheceu alguém que estava deitado em baixo de uma árvore próxima.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde, meninas.

Sorrindo, ela foi se juntar ao namorado.

Os dois estavam juntos a dois anos. Michael, fazia parte dos Wilders, ele era o goleiro e também capitão do time masculino. Ginny, não conseguia pensar em quão irônico isso era, afinal, ela e suas amigas estavam sempre em pé de guerra com o garotos, disputando desde partidas de futebol, até horários de treinamento para reservarem o campo no colégio. Mesmo em pé de guerra, entre os times, ela e Michael conseguiram conciliar o relacionamento deles, entre todos os interesses e brigas relacionados ao esporte.

Pensando nisso, Ginny chegou à conclusão de que aquilo era uma prova de que a relação deles ia muito além de interesses e disputas. Talvez, fosse um fortalecimento para o enlace dos dois. Ela sabia que gostava muito de Michael. Afinal dois anos, eram muitos dias, e muitos meses.

Chegando perto da árvore onde Michael se encontrava, ela percebeu que ele estava cochilando. Marotamente, Ginny aproximou-se silenciosamente, sabendo que o namorado tinha um sono leve. Vendo que ele estava deitado entre as sombras das árvores, com uma expressão serena, ela baixou-se jogando as pernas de cada lado do corpo dele, de modo que ficassem bem próximos. Prendendo os braços dele ao longo do corpo, sussurrou lentamente em seu ouvindo:

— Ei cara, é melhor não se mexer.

Surpreso, mas reconhecendo a voz Michael sorriu.

— Isso é um assalto? Bem, eu acho que é uma péssima ideia.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada em deboche.

— É mesmo? Porquê?

Sorrindo Michael que era mais alto e mais forte, girou-a no gramado, fazendo com que ele ficasse por cima dela.

— Porque eu sou mais alto, e mais forte que você Ginny.

— Claro, eu realmente não percebi isso — ironizou ela, vendo o largo sorriso do namorado pela constatação totalmente obvia dele. Michael, aproveitou o momento e beijou-a lentamente. Ginny, correspondeu ao beijo. Era muito bom quando eles ficavam assim, apenas aproveitando os bons momentos.

— Você está ficando muito boa nisso.

Ginny riu.

— Oh você também, quando nós começamos a sair, você nem sabia dar beijinho.

— Ei, eu estava falando do futebol.

— Ah você é acha, é? — Ginny disse ironicamente, ela sabia que jogava bem, afinal, treinava arduamente para ficar em forma todos os dias, para poder jogar ainda melhor, sempre. Porém, Michael não passou recibo e não percebeu a ironia da namorada.

— Pode acreditar, você está jogando melhor que muitos caras do time.

— Sabe, eu também estou achando isso — ela disse rindo. Em seguida os dois beijaram-se novamente. Depois de vários e muitos beijos, Michael afastou-se rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de perceber um fato muito importante.

— Ei, espera um aí pouquinho, quer dizer, que eu não beijava bem antes?

— Não esquenta, eu te ensinei bem.

Para provar isso, ela voltou a beija-lo, lenta e demoradamente. Ele com certeza tinha evoluído naquela habilidade depois daqueles dois anos.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ginny chegara cedo no colégio.

Tornara-se um habito, chegar no primeiro horário, para treinar alguns exercícios antes das aulas começarem. Esses exercícios eram desde abdominais, a passos, e dribles. Alguns ela conseguia fazer sozinha, porém outros não. Por isso, nunca ficava satisfeita. Seu espirito competitivo sempre falava mais alto.

Katie e Angelina viviam dizendo, que ela estava sendo muito paranoica e obsessiva, mas Ginny sabia que as amigas não à compreendiam totalmente. Afinal, para elas o futebol era como para todas as outras garotas do time, _um hobbie_. Um passatempo divertido e benéfico. Que as deixavam em forma e saudáveis.

No entanto, para ela, o esporte não era apenas isso. Era seu objetivo na vida. Não só jogar, mas conseguir ser a melhor possível, uma atleta. Para poder conseguir uma bolsa em alguma universidade por conta do esporte. Ter um futuro, realizar seu sonho.

Seus pais nunca a apoiarão em relação a isso. Na verdade, sua mãe sempre dizia que ela deveria ser mais feminina e solene. Vivia reclamando pelos cantos de como gostaria que sua filha fosse mais delicada, menos semelhante a um garoto suado e porcalhão jogando bola.

Seu pai — nos raros momentos em que estava presente —, vivia dizendo à Ginny, que ela deveria estar mais focada no assuntos intelectuais, do que nesses esportes sem futuro algum, pois para ele tudo aquilo era perda de tempo. Afinal, sendo um advogado economista de sucesso, o que mais importava à ele, era o benefício da quantia que sua filha poderia conseguir, não o prestigio ou o orgulho que isso poderia acarretar.

No entanto, Ginny já havia se resignado em relação aos seus pais. E resolvera fazer aquilo que gostava, quer eles aceitassem ou não. Visto que para eles, ela estava apenas numa fase da vida, rebelando-se.

Depois das aulas, as garotas da KGS marcaram de se encontrar para o treino da semana no campo de futebol.

Ginny, Katie e Angelina já estava indo para lá, quando se encontraram no meio do caminho com o restante do time.

Todas juntas elas se direcionaram para o campo de futebol. Mas, este não estava vazio, como esperavam, quando chegaram lá.

— Eu não acredito, o que eles estão fazendo aqui? — disse Katie indignada, ao chegarem no campo e verem que o _Wilders_ já estavam com os uniformes de treinamento ocupando todo o campo.

— Eu não sei, nós tínhamos reservado o campo hoje — Ginny disse, logo indo falar com o treinador, vendo que ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado por elas estarem ali.

— Com licença treinador, mas nós já tínhamos reservado o campo.

O homem relanceou um pequeno olhar à elas, porém não disse nada, pegando seu apito e soando-o, para que alguns garotos fizessem uma pequena pausa do treino.

— Acredito que vocês não foram informadas, mas o diretor concedeu ao time titular passe livre para os treinamentos no campo.

— Como assim, passe livre?

— Bem, devido a alguns cortes orçamentários necessários no colégio, o diretor decidiu que Holloway School terá apenas um time, meninas, daqui por diante.

— Que ótimo, então o diretor resolveu fazer uma votação para saber qual dos dois times deverá ficar como titular definitivo? — quis saber Angelina, assim como todas as outras garotas do time.

Ao ouvirem isso o treinador e alguns garotos do time que estavam próximos, começaram a rir.

— Não há motivos para ter uma votação, já está decidido. Os Wilders, continuarão sendo o time titular de Holloway School, e portanto agora, o único.

— O diretor não pode fazer isso. Nós já conseguimos arrecadar bastante dinheiro para o time. Cortá-lo seria totalmente injusto, nós temos certeza de que o conselho escolar não ficaria feliz em saber que, o diretor, resolveu nós cortar por perjúrio — disse Ginny, com uma expressão firme.

Percebendo que era uma clara ameaça, o treinador resolveu encara-las de frente.

— Me digam meninas, quantas garotas se inscreveram para o time feminino este ano?

Ginny relanceou um olhar para as amigas, vendo que estas também perceberam aonde o treinador queria chegar.

— No total foram doze, mas agora são onze, Megan Jones teve que pedir transferência.

 _Droga. Ali estava um empecesse._

— Bem, acho que isso esclarece a dúvida, não acham? Isto nunca iria chegar ao conselho, afinal, todos sabemos que um time de futebol sem um time reserva, não seria aceito nesta instituição, são as regras meninas.

— Nós somos o time reserva.

— Não, correção, vocês eram o time feminino, sem um time reserva.

 _Isso não podia estar acontecendo_ , pensou Ginny indignada.

 _Não mesmo._ Eles não podiam corta-las assim, injustamente, não quando elas estavam jogando futebol tão bem quanto todos eles.

Relanceando um falso olhar de arrependimento às meninas, o treinador concluiu:

— Eu sinto muito meninas. Já está decidido. Então, se eu puder ajudar em qualquer coisa é só dizer.

Perfeito. Uma grande hipocrisia para concluir.

 _Mas, porque não tirar proveito disso?_ Pensou Ginny astutamente.

— Sim, para falar a verdade o senhor pode nos ajudar — disse ela, olhando para as amigas. — Queremos jogar no time masculino.

As garotas sorriram em apoio a Ginny, e os garotos ficaram chocados. Porém, após entender o pedido, o treinador, gargalhou muito, mas muito mesmo, como se elas realmente tivessem lhe contado uma piada muito engraçada.

Em seguida, relanceou um olhar para todas, que continuavam sérias. Percebendo que não era uma piada, ele disse:

— Qualquer coisa garotas. Menos isso.

— Treinador, por favor. Você sabe que nós sabemos jogar.

— Na verdade, senhorita Weasley. Eu não sei, se, realmente sei isso, que você disse.

— O que? Como assim?

Indignadas, mas não querendo dar o braço à torcer. As garotas começaram a implorar e suplicar para que o treinador convence-se o diretor a não cortar o time feminino.

— Meninas, meninas. As aulas irão começar daqui algumas semanas. A primeira partida é contra os Hawks, um antigo rival. E nós temos que vencer!

— Nós podemos ajudar vocês vencerem treinador — disse Ginny. Afinal, elas sabiam jogar. Eles iriam começar o campeonato sem um time reserva experiente. Não teriam chances.

Com o treinamento do dia concluído, o restante dos garotos do time masculino se aproximaram do seu treinador e as meninas. Michael, que até então não havia notado a movimentação, percebeu que a sua namorada estava discutindo alguma coisa com o treinador.

— Ei Ginny, o que está acontecendo? — quis saber ele, ao se aproximar junto com os demais do time.

— Veja bem, Corner, as garotas aqui, querem entrar para o time masculino.

— O que? Essa história de novo? — gritou um dos garotos do time, e todos eles começaram a rir.

— Ginny, isso é sério? Achei que já tínhamos resolvido esse assunto — lembrou Michael a namorada. Ginny bufando, revirou os olhos para ele. Era muito irritante quando Michael não conseguia perceber as coisas, mesmo sendo tão obvias. A vontade que tinha, era esfregar aquilo naquela cara dele.

— Já chega! — gritou o treinador, para os garotos do time, que aparentemente não conseguiam mais parar de rir. — Garotas, vocês jogam muito bem, eu reconheço, mas acontece que meninas, não são tão rápidas quanto rapazes. Nem tão atléticas. Mas, não se ofendam, pois não sou eu quem diz isso, é um fato cientifico. Moças não superam rapazes. Simples assim.

Ginny percebeu que suas amigas e colegas de time, estavam revoltadas e indignadas com o treinador. Normal, pois ela estava do mesmo jeito. Contudo, sabiam que o treinador estava sendo um idiota, e machista, como sempre. Nada fora do normal. Porém foi nesse momento que ela se lembrou do dia anterior.

— Ok, treinador, nós compreendemos. Mas, não seria melhor ouvirmos outra opinião? Michael, você é o capitão do time, o que acha disso?

Michael, que até então estava rindo de canto com o restante do time, para que Ginny não notasse. Hesitou com o questionamento da namorada.

 _Droga, e agora, como sair dessa?_

Não poderia dizer a verdade, afinal, se dissesse a todos os seus amigos e colegas de time, que achava que sua namorada jogava muito melhor que todos eles, seria linchado. Poderia perder sua posição de capitão. Sua reputação. Porém, estava sendo confrontado não só por sua namorada, mas por todo o restante do time. Naquele momento, encurralado, fez algo realmente estupido.

— Acho que o treinador disse tudo.

Realmente surpresa e não acreditando que Michael, mentira estupidamente para livrar a pele na frente do time, Ginny o retrucou indignada.

— Ontem, você me disse, que eu jogava melhor que metade do seu time.

— O que? Eu nunca falei isso — mentiu ele descaradamente.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está mentindo? — indagou Ginny, não conseguindo acreditar que Michael poderia ser tão hipócrita.

— Ginny, amor chega dessa conversa. Ok. Conversamos depois.

Chocada por perceber que seu namorado era um hipócrita idiota, que preferiu mentir para todo mundo, ao invés de apoia-la. Ginny, sabia que tinha apenas uma atitude a ser tomada, e não era conversar mais tarde.

— Quer saber? Ok. Beleza, acabou. Fim de namoro.

Enfurecida, ela jogou a bola que estava nas suas mãos, na cara dele, para que ficasse bem claro, que ali era definitivamente o ponto final. Em seguida saiu, virando as costas para o falso e idiota do seu ex-namorado.

Todos que estavam ali assistindo a discussão, inclusive as garotas ovacionaram o rompimento. Uns por terem gostado da cortada juntamente com a bolada que ela dera nele. Outros por simplesmente gostarem de uma boa discussão.

Michael, com o nariz doendo por causa da bolada na cara, arrependeu-se no exato momento que Ginny virar-lhe as costas. Fora imediatamente atrás dela, mesmo vendo e sabendo que ela estava enfurecida, tentou argumentar:

— Ginny, amor não faz isso. Olha, eu só não quero que você se machuque.

— Own nossa, que lindo — ironizou Ginny percebendo agora o quanto ele era mentiroso. — Você, é realmente um grande idiota Michael.

E ali estavam, dois anos jogados no lixo. Que burrice.

* * *

Ao voltar para casa com seu iPod conectado, ouvindo _Ignorance, Paramore._

Ginny acabou desconectando-se do mundo por um instante. Poderiam gritar, berrar, ou talvez até o mundo pudesse acabar. Mas, ela não perceberia. Quando os sons da guitarra combinavam harmoniosamente junto com as letras cantadas, tudo parecia sumir.

 _This is the best thing that could've happened_

 _(Esta é a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido)_

 _It's not a war no, it's not a rapture_

 _(Não se trata de uma guerra não, não é uma ruptura)_

 _The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

 _(Os mesmos truques que uma vez que me enganaram)_

 _They won't get you anywhere_

 _(Eles não vão te levar para qualquer lugar)_

 _I'm not the same kid from your memory_

 _(Eu não sou a mesma criança de sua memória)_

 _Now I can fend for myself_

 _(Agora posso me virar sozinha)_

— Geff! Geff! Geofrey! — gritava Gabrielle Delacour, enquanto tentava alcançar seu namorado desatento, surdo e incomunicável ao avista-lo do outro lado da rua. Ele estava com aqueles horríveis jeans folgados e surrados, sem falar que aquele moletom preto com o capuz estava totalmente fora de moda. Seu namorado poderia ser o lindo vizinho roqueiro da casa ao lado, mas com certeza não entendia nada da ultima moda.

Porém, o _Geofrey_ que não lhe dava notícias há semanas, e que agora estava ali, bem na sua frente, parecia não ter notado que ela estava gritando histérica no meio da rua.

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _(Você me trata como um outro estranho)_

 _Well it's nice to meet you sir_

 _(Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor)_

 _I guess I'll go_

 _(Acho que eu já vou)_

 _I best be on my way out_

 _(É melhor eu seguir com a minha saída)_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _(Ignorância é a sua nova melhor amiga)_

— Geofrey Weasley, estou falando com você! — Gabrielle finalmente conseguira alcançara seu namorado, mas ao vira-lo de frente, constatou que não era o seu vizinho roqueiro ruivo, mas sim a irmã gêmea não-feminina dele. — Ah, não acredito. É você Ginevra. Nossa, é surpreendente o quanto você e o seu irmão são parecidos de costas, nenhum dos dois têm curvas, _horrible_.

Ginny bufou ao ver que a vizinha francesa-esnobe, interrompera Hayley Williams, e também a sua paz e tranquilidade.

— O que é que, você quer Delacour? — já foi direto ao ponto perguntando, pois não estava nenhum pouco afim de ouvir os lamentos insuportáveis da francesa.

— Saber aonde o seu irmão está, ele não atende as minhas ligações.

— Bom, eu não sou a namorada dele. Então, vamos ver — falou, olhando ao redor —, eu não sei.

— Há-há _vache rugueuse_. Olha só, diz para seu irmão. Que ele tem muita sorte por estar namorando comigo, então é melhor ele atender as minhas ligações. Ou me ligar. Se não, ele não vai ter mais uma namorada. _Oui_.

— Oh, claro e vai querer que eu organize sua agenda também? Espera aí, qual é o seu número mesmo? 0-800 Vadia, _oui_?

Ginny riu, ao ver o olhar homicida que a francesa-esnobe lançou a ela. Sabendo como a irmã gêmea do seu lindo namorado era, Gabrielle Delacour saiu rebolando suas curvas com o seu corpo perfeito, olhos azuis e cabelos platinados.

 _Ora, dane-se a francesa e sua perfeição. Não é problema meu._

Ginny sabia que o irmão tinha muitas namoradas, e a vizinha-francesa-esnobe era uma delas, não conseguia entender como ele era incrivelmente popular. Mas, aquilo era um problema do Geff, não era sua culpa se o seu irmão tinha um péssimo gosto para garotas.

* * *

— Comece usando os talheres de fora para dentro, depois que começar a refeição, os talheres não devem mais ser encostados na mesa, porém, sim, apoiados no centro do prato. E Ginevra, nunca gesticule com outras pessoas, quando estiver comendo. — Madeleine dizia à filha, enquanto ela e seus dois únicos filhos indisciplinados jantavam naquela noite.

Ginny, que até então ouvia sua mãe como sempre proferindo as suas regras formais de etiqueta à mesa, tentava desesperadamente simplesmente não revirar os olhos para Madeleine Weasley, e suas normas chatas de etiqueta.

 _Será que seria pedir demais, uma refeição normal e informal?_

— Geofrey, ombros eretos, por favor.

Geff, relanceou um olhar desanimando a irmã gêmea, demonstrando que aquilo era insuportável para ele também. Pelo menos nisso eles concordavam, pensou Ginny ao olhar para o irmão.

— Então crianças, falei com Apolline Delacour hoje, e ela está organizando uma quermesse beneficente para Associação de Crianças Carentes — disse Madeleine, como se estivesse anunciando a cura do câncer. — E vocês irão participar das arrecadações, é claro, por isso, Ginny você deve estar devidamente apresentável. Ou seja, nada de moletons e jeans rasgados. Sendo minha filha, você deve estar bem vestida, como uma dama.

— Mãe, é uma quermesse beneficente em apoio as crianças carentes. Acho que a última coisa que devemos nós importar, seria com a nossa aparência, não acha? Devemos priorizar as crianças.

Recebendo um olhar faiscante por parte de sua mãe, e um sorriso de canto do seu irmão. Ginny percebera que aquilo era o que ela sempre quisera, que a sua única filha fosse imagem e semelhança dela mesma, uma dama requintada e cheia de formalidades. E agora, com o time feminino cortado, ela não poderia mais fugir das festas e compromissos que Madeleine viva querendo que ela participasse. Um pesadelo.

— Sim devemos priorizar as crianças. Mas, você vai ter que se comportar mais como uma dama. Querendo ou não. Terá que ser mais feminina, parar de ficar jogando esse tal de futebol, deixar de ser tão moleque.

Ótimo, não havia alternativa. Era uma ordem. Mas, Ginny nunca seguira as regras de etiqueta à mesa quando estava fora de casa. Sua mãe não sabia disso, é claro. E mesmo sendo uma ordem, não iria acatar. Aquela não era a primeira e nem a última. Ela nunca fora uma dama requintada como Madeleine Weasley, e não seria agora que começaria a ser.

Ginny agiu indiferentemente, como sempre. Porém, seu irmão começara a rir, ou melhor gargalhar, quebrando algumas regras de etiqueta durante o jantar. Por isso, Madeleine olhou chocada para o seu filho.

— Geofrey, não pense que você está livre, mocinho — dissera ela, e Geff parara de rir imediatamente. — Seu pai me ligou hoje, ele recebeu uma memorando do diretor. De acordo com ele, você foi convidado a não retornar para o próximo ano letivo. Nós dois concordamos com o diretor, por isso, você vai ser transferido. E obviamente, esse seu comportamento nós deixou muito envergonhados e decepcionados, Geofrey.

Olhando para o seu irmão, que sentara de frente para ela, Ginny notou que ele não parecia estar afetado com aquilo. Pois, continuou comendo, tranquilamente, como se sua mãe tivesse anunciado apenas a previsão do tempo, a qual, seria apenas uma tempestade e que não deveríamos esquecer o guarda-chuva no dia seguinte.

Bem, por isso, ela não esperava. Se fosse com ela, com certeza estaria desesperada e implorando para que não fosse verdade. Afinal, tanto ela, quanto seu irmão, sabiam qual seria o destino de todos os transferidos de Holloway School. E não era exatamente o paraíso.

— Por isso, seu pai e eu concordamos. Você irá para Devonshire. Sem viagens, e principalmente sem banda alguma.

E ali estava o ponto fraco dele. Geofrey olhou espantado para sua mãe.

— Vocês não podem fazer isso — alegou ele, com o punho fechado sobre a mesa.

— Sim podemos. Somos seus pais, e você ainda não é maior de idade. Ou seja, sem cartões de credito. Sem viagens. Sem banda. Está decidido.

Pronto, era um ultimato. O jantar havia sido encerrado.

* * *

Seus pais nunca foram compreensíveis. Na verdade, tudo o que eles mais queriam, era que seus dois filhos fossem, obedientes, cerimoniosos e que tivessem um mínimo de disciplina.

Mas, não fora isso que eles conseguiram.

Ginny, nunca fora a dama que sua mãe insistia para que ela fosse.

Geofrey, não tinha notas excelentes como seu pai insistia para que ele tivesse.

Por causa disso, os Antoine e Madeleine tiveram que tomar medidas drásticas. Portanto, ao invés de educa-los e orienta-los para fossem melhores, como queriam. Fizeram o que achavam ser mais fácil, cortando aquilo que os filhos mais gostavam.

Ginny, sabia que a sua mãe não tinha nada a ver com o corte do time feminino do colégio, porém, Madeleine nunca a apoiara, e quando ela soubesse que o futebol fora cancelado, ficaria radiante com a notícia.

Já o seu irmão, tinha sérios problemas com seu pai.

Seu pai sempre tivera altas expectativas para o com seu irmão. Por isso, Geofrey nunca conseguira ser bom o suficiente para Antoine Weasley. Logo, quando seu irmão percebera que nunca seria tão bom quanto o pai deles queria que ele fosse, Geofrey também passou a não se importar mais com o que eles achavam. E no caso do seu irmão, formar uma banda de rock, denominada _Silence_ , era o seu jeito de se rebelar. Silence fizera um enorme sucesso com vídeos no Youtube, e nas redes sociais. Agora eles estavam se preparando para fazer uma turnê na América. No entanto, Geofrey fora proibido de viajar, proibido de sequer ter uma banda também. Ginny sabia que seu irmão estava furioso com os pais deles. E ela não estava muito diferente dele.

Os dois estavam numa situação semelhante e, Ginny percebeu que seu irmão precisava do seu apoio, assim como ela precisava que ele a apoiasse também.

— Geff — dissera ela, batendo na porta do quarto dele que continha uma clara mensagem gravada "Se não for o Geff, não entre".

Aquela mensagem não se aplicava a ela, obviamente, pois sempre que quisera, Ginny entrara no quarto dele. Porém, aprendera de uma forma bem traumática e desagradável à pelo menos, bater na porta, afinal, nunca mais iria querer ver seu irmão nu. Menos ainda, se ele estivesse com uma garota.

Prevenindo-se ao relancear um breve olhar antes de entrar totalmente no quarto, Ginny concluiu que ele pelo menos não estava com uma garota ou nu. Ou pior, preveniu-se sabendo que ele não estava nu com uma garota. Portanto, entrará no quarto.

Contudo, percebera que seu irmão já estava de saída. Fazendo as malas, na verdade. De uma forma bem desorganizada, jogando tudo que estava nas gavetas para dentro de uma mochila grande.

— Vai fugir?

Questionou ela, vendo que ele guardara a guitarra e vários pertences pessoais, inclusive algumas fotos dos dois quando eram crianças.

— Não quero ir para Devonshire.

— Papai vai ficar bem furioso quando descobrir que você não vai estar na casa do tio Arthur. Na verdade, se ele se quer pensar que você está fugindo, você nunca mais vai poder tocar em qualquer tipo de instrumento. Pois, se depender dele, isso não vai ser apenas uma ordem, mas sim uma lei.

Mesmo sendo um exagero, eles sabiam que Antoine seria realmente capaz de fazer isso, pelo menos com os filhos. E ao se entreolharem, não puderam ter outra reação, a não ser caírem na risada.

— Sinceramente, ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa, quando eu estiver do outro lado do continente — dissera ele, claramente decidido.

E Ginny percebeu, que ele não estava brincando.

 _Ele vai mesmo fugir._

Uma certa preocupação tomou conta dela, afinal, seu irmão não era nenhum pouco responsável, e muito menos cuidadoso. Não, que ela fosse um exemplo de responsabilidade e cautela, mas Ginny sempre cuidara dele, desde o primário, quando os valentões implicavam com ele, era sempre ela que o defendera. E agora, Geff estava indo para América sozinho. Bem, nem tão sozinho, a banda estaria com ele. Mas, mesmo assim...

— Vai tomar cuidado, não é? — quis sabe ela. — Tente não se meter em muitas confusões. Eu não vou estar por perto para te defender.

— Não se preocupe. Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu saio correndo — disse ele, feliz por ter o apoio da irmã. — Além disso, não sei se poderia ter alguma coisa pior do que ir para Devonshire.

Era verdade, pelo menos, fazia anos que eles não iam para o condado onde o pai deles nascera.

Quando eram crianças, Ginny e Geff, iam muito para o sudoeste da Inglaterra, visitar a família Weasley. Como moravam na capital, passavam os verões com os primos na casa dos avós e dos tios. Porém, quando tinham sete anos, o pai deles e o irmão mais velho dele Arthur, tiveram uma briga muito feia, depois que o irmão caçula fora preso. Antoine, nunca contara o verdadeiro motivo da briga, apenas não mandara mais seus filhos passarem os verões em Devonshire. E assim, Ginny e Geff, não conheciam realmente os seus parentes, tinham apenas algumas lembranças daquela época. Aqueles Weasley's eram totalmente estranhos agora. Portanto, ficar na casa de desconhecidos, não era algo realmente atrativo. Além disso, eles não sabiam como seus parentes do interior os receberiam, pois seu tio Arthur, não gostava nenhum pouco do pai deles. Será que ele poderia gostar dos sobrinhos? Ginny, duvidada seriamente disso.

Contudo, para o seu pai aquilo não era relevante, afinal, ele queria que Geofrey fosse ficar exatamente aonde ele nunca mais fora.

Curiosamente, Antoine Weasley um renomado advogado economista de Londres, era totalmente diferente dos Weasley do condado de Devonshire.

Ginny sabia que seus tios não tinham muito dinheiro, pois do que se lembrava dos verões que ficara na casa deles, na A Toca, como chamavam a própria casa, ela tinha aspecto humilde, com a estrutura em madeira e também era um pouco torta, lembrando a torre de pisa. E seus primos, sempre usavam roupas de segunda-mão. Mas, de todos os momentos que recordara estes eram sempre alegres e felizes. Tanto que fora com eles, seus primos, que aprendera a jogar futebol.

Por isso, morando naquela casa enorme com vários quartos e suas roupas de marca. Ginny, compreendia que eles eram bem diferentes.

E obviamente, o pai deles de alguma forma havia se rebelado na juventude. Sendo assim, ela querer jogar futebol e seu irmão querer ser um astro do rock, não era o fim do mundo.

— O diretor cortou o time feminino no colégio. Não vamos poder jogar mais — contou ela ao irmão. E Geff, lançara-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

— Que idiotas. Você joga bem melhor que muitos daqueles caras, o treinador sabe disso — constatou Geff. — Ele nunca foi muito inteligente, tentou até me colocar para jogar.

Ginny riu, aquilo fora um desastre.

— Foi uma péssima ideia, você é bem pior que um perna-de-pau.

— Exatamente. É por isso, que eu não faço questão de voltar para o colégio, não preciso que fiquem me lembrando disso.

— Mas, você vai ter que voltar. Quero dizer, parecer algum dia para frequentar as aulas.

— Quando esse dia chegar, vou estar bem longe, ocupado demais sendo um astro do rock.

Geofrey era otimista demais, na maioria das vezes. E Ginny sempre tivera inveja desse espirito aventureiro e despreocupado do seu irmão gêmeo. Por isso, vê-lo seguir seu sonho sem ter dúvida alguma, fez ela sentir uma vontade imensa de fazer a mesma coisa.

— Olha Ginny, não desista de joga futebol, você é realmente muito boa nisso. Bem, melhor do que muitos por aí.

— É, e você é muito bom também, cantando — dissera ela sorrindo. — Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. A vizinha francesa, que você supostamente está namorando, me parou na rua hoje, querendo saber aonde você estava, e porque não atende as ligações dela. Afinal, porque você está saindo com ela mesmo?

— Oras, Gin porque ela é gata.

Ginny revirou os olhos, perante a resposta do seu irmão.

— Nossa, mais o que aconteceu com sua a sensibilidade, ou que tal, no final o que conta não é a personalidade? — disse ela sarcasticamente, vendo seu irmão revirar os olhos. —Bom, ela me parou na rua hoje, achando que eu fosse você. Aquela ali só pode ter sérios problemas de visão, porque, todos sabemos, obviamente, que eu sou muito mais bonita.

Geff que já estava com as malas prontas, ao ouvir a constatação da irmã, gargalhou com vontade.

— Ginny, além de sermos gêmeos, você tem o habito de roubar algumas roupas minhas, por isso, não culpe os outros por nos confundir, eles sempre vão fazer isso. Além do mais, eu sou dois minutos mais velho e claramente mais bonito.

Rindo, os dois deram um breve abraço de despedidas. Então, Ginny vira seu irmão gêmeo, pular a janela do seu quarto, para em seguida entrar numa vã preta, junto com o restante da banda Silence.

"... não culpe os outros por nos confundir, eles sempre vão fazer isso."

Geff tinha razão. Talvez, devesse se arriscar mais, assim como ele.

Não iria desistir. Não mesmo.

Não agora. Que ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Afinal, se não poderia vence-los, só restara uma alternativa, se juntar à eles.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aqui está o primeiro capítulo, imagino que muitos já tenham assistido ao filme, por isso, vocês já devem saber o que vai acontecer a seguir...

Mas, vocês não sabem COMO isso vai acontecer... Hahaha.

Desta forma, vocês vão ter que aguardar para saberem como vai ser o próximo capítulo...

Enquanto isso, gostaria de saber, o que vocês estão achando.

Não sei se sou boa com narrativas, por isso, por favor, adoraria saber se vocês estão gostando... Afinal, essa é uma das minhas primeiras histórias, escritas com as minhas próprias palavras, e pensamentos... Ficou bom? Por favor, me falem!

Se tiver muitos erros de concordância ou ortográficos, me desculpe, essa história não tem betagem, eu mesma revisei antes de postar, por isso, pode ser que tenham alguns erros. Afinal, nem tudo é perfeito.

Então, pessoal, não esqueçam de mandarem reviews! Please!

Um grande abraço.


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02 – Uma Transformação Gloriosa**

* * *

Mudanças no geral, nem sempre são boas. Mesmo que muitos tentem lhe convencer do contrário. Não se engane, quando a mudança é para melhor, sim, é muito bom. Porém, nada é pior que termos que fazermos mudanças ruins, ainda mais, quando estamos de olhos vendados. Sem poder saber o que estará esperando do outro lado da porta. Ginny sabia que iria ter que atravessar aquela porta, ela teria que mudar sua vida radicalmente, pelo menos, por um tempo indeterminado.

Desta forma, para ela, mudanças nem sempre poderiam ser boas.

Sobretudo, quando essas mudanças significavam ter que deixar tudo que ela conhece, todos aqueles que ela gosta, para trás.

Ser transferida para outro lugar não era bom, também.

Ao optar por essa escolha, Ginny entendia e compreendia que teria que deixar tudo para trás. Casa, cidade, sua vida. Deixar de ir nos costumeiros lugares, deixar de conviver com aqueles habituou-se a ver todos os dias. E principalmente, ela deixaria de ver seus amigos. Mudando não somente um detalhe, mas a vida inteira.

Ginny, sabia de tudo isso. Bem, seria um exagero pensar assim? Talvez. Mas, depois que ela atravessar aquela porta não terá mais como voltar.

Aquele era o sacrifício que ela teria que se submeter. Pelo menos, para provar a si mesma, que não era somente audaciosa. Mas determinada o suficiente, para provar à todos eles que era capaz de realizar e, ser a melhor naquilo que muitos já estavam convencidos que Ginny era incapaz, apenas por ser mulher. Principalmente para o idiota do seu ex-namorado.

Depois que seu irmão fugira — para algum lugar na América — com a banda dele, Ginny resolvera fazer duas coisas; a primeira delas seria o que dizer aos seus pais. Afinal, não poderia contar a eles que Geofrey resolvera fugir, indo para algum outro país seguir com a sua carreira de astro do rock. Não, nem pensar. Sua mãe iria ter um colapso nervoso, e seu pai provavelmente chamaria a Interpol para trazer seu filho de volta para casa sã e salvo. Por isso, o plano seria contar exatamente aquilo que eles queriam ouvir:

— Geff arrumou as malas ontem mesmo mãe. Já deve estar chegando em Devonshire — dissera para si mesma em frente ao espelho na manhã seguinte, numa espécie de ensaio para analisar se soara convincente o suficiente. Sempre fora uma boa atriz, visto que participara das aulas de teatro que sua mãe insistia para que ela fizesse — uma das poucas coisas que elas concordavam —, e depois de atuar em várias peças escolares, concluirá que levava algum jeito para a representação teatral.

Por fim, depois repetir aquela frase algumas vezes, até conseguir soar o mais natural possível, compreendeu que aquilo iria ser convincente.

 _Sim, poderia dar certo._

Afinal, sua mãe nunca fora de fazer muitas perguntas, pois estava sempre ocupada demais indo ao Spa, festas, e compromissos com suas amigas. Não que ela não fosse uma mãe preocupada, mas, Ginny sabia que nunca passara pela cabeça de Madeleine, que um dos seus filhos fosse um fugitivo em potencial.

Por isso, se tivesse sorte ela poderia não desconfiar de nada.

O problema era que o anjinho-do-ditado e a sua consciência auto defensiva, estavam travando uma batalha interna, deixando-a maluca.

 _Mentir não é nada bonito, Ginny..._

Mas, você está ajudando seu irmão...

 _Mentira tem perna curta..._

Se você não fizer isso, não vai mais poder jogar futebol...

 _A corda da mentira é muito curta, é arrebenta fácil..._

Vai ser por pouco tempo, eles nem vão perceber Ginny...

— Café da manhã! — num sobressalto Ginny acordara do seu devaneio, ao ouvir o aviso de sua mãe quando ela batera na porta do banheiro. Respirando fundo algumas vezes, resolvera que não teria como adiar o inevitável.

Se tudo desse errado, o máximo que poderia acontecer, seria seus pais lhe darem um castigo para o resto da sua vida, depois mandariam ela e o irmão para alguma clínica de auto avaliação para _transtorno intensivo de personalidade e identidade_. Se é que alguma coisa assim existia...

— Bom dia, mãe — cumprimentará a título habitual, ao entrar na copa e avistar sua mãe comendo seu habitual desjejum light. Madeleine, ao bebericar seu suco verde, lançara lhe um breve sorriso em cumprimento, e voltara a verificar alguma coisa em seu smartphone.

 _Ótimo, pelo menos ela não está de mau-humor._

Colocando algumas torradas em seu prato, Ginny examinara sua mãe pelo canto do olho. Madeleine já estava produzida; com um coque alto no cabelo castanho-avermelhado, num vestido cintura alta e sapatos altos Jimmy Choo. Poderia estar indo para alguma festa, mas Ginny à conhecia o bastante, para saber que aquelas eram, simplesmente, roupas comuns do dia-a-dia para Madeleine.

— Acordou tarde, não vai treinar hoje? — quis saber ela sem direcionar o olhar a Ginny.

— Não — respondeu Ginny, logo franzindo o cenho ao concluir —, o diretor resolveu cortar o nosso time, _injustamente_.

Ao ouvir aquilo Madeleine, levantara o olhar imediatamente.

— Oh, é mesmo...? — dissera ela levantando as sobrancelhas, com uma leve curvatura no canto dos lábios, _quase_ imperceptível, contudo Ginny percebera — Lamento, querida. Mas, sabemos que foi a melhor decisão.

Ginny suspirou desanimada. Já era de se esperar que sua mãe fosse dizer aquilo, porém ela sempre quisera — bem lá no fundo —, mesmo que fosse indiretamente a aprovação de Madeleine. Portanto, saber que aquele lamento era um _falso_ lamento, deixou-a num misto de desânimo e frustração. Ela nem se quer quisera ou importara-se em saber, o porquê do time ter sido cortado injustamente. E esse era um dos motivos, para Ginny estar totalmente convencida que àquela era a melhor decisão.

Repassando mentalmente o que havia ensaiado para dizer, engolira seu último pedaço de torrada para então fixara o olhar em Madeleine. _O quanto antes melhor..._

— Mãe, o Geff...

— Eu sei Ginny — interrompera ela, e Ginny arregalou os olhos surpresa.

 _Droga. Mas, então, porque ela não estava gritando histérica?_

— O que... O que você sabe? — indagou com muita cautela.

— Seu irmão, ele me mandou uma mensagem hoje mais cedo — concluirá Madeleine, contudo não esclarecerá mais nada. Ginny aguardou um instante esperando mais alguma explicação, mas, sua mãe, aparentemente, parecia achar que não era necessário dizer mais nada, pois pelo jeito, concluirá que ela também já sabia o que Geff dissera.

— E, o que foi que ele disse exatamente? — perguntou analisando a expressão dela, tentando encontrar algum vestígio de raiva contida, no entanto, Madeleine respondera despreocupadamente, apenas:

— Ele disse que não queria estar aqui, quando seu pai chegasse. Por isso, resolveu ir para Devonshire sozinho, garantiu que está bem, e que dará notícias em breve — esclareceu ela ainda verificando alguma coisa em seu celular tranquilamente.

Se Madeleine voltasse sua atenção para filha naquele instante, notaria a expressão de choque e a boca entreaberta dela. Ginny não conseguia acreditar no quanto aquilo era esclarecedor.

 _Que ótimo, muito obrigada Geofrey!_

Mesmo que Geff não soubesse de nada do que Ginny pretendia fazer, ele a ajudara indiretamente — sendo sorte ou não —, talvez fosse aquelas conexões mentais que irmãos gêmeos tinham, e por causa disso, Ginny nem ao menos precisara representar sua falsa desculpa, Geff conseguira resolver aquele detalhe sozinho, como se soubesse que a irmã precisasse exatamente daquela _ajudinha_.

— Valeu Geff — Ginny murmurou baixinho consigo mesma, em agradecimento ao irmão.

Agora, faltava resolver a segunda coisa a se fazer; na verdade, faltava encontrar um modo de como fazer esta segunda coisa. E para isso, Ginny teria que contar com a ajuda das suas amigas. Pois, não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer aquilo. Contudo, o café da manhã, ainda não havia terminado...

— Então Ginny, agora que você já não tem mais esse tal de futebol. Vai poder sair mais comigo. Poderíamos ir ao Spa, você com certeza está precisando de uma boa hidratação de pele. Michael vai ficar muito satisfeito se você fizer isso, sabe — dissera sua mãe em tom de desaprovação.

— Eu terminei com Michael, mãe — anunciou Ginny friamente, sem conseguir se importar com o que ela dissera.

— O que? Mas, por que? Ele é um garoto tão alto, forte, atraente... — Madeleine falou claramente decepcionada. E ali estavam listadas as qualidades mais importantes que um homem deveria ter para namorar sua filha, pelo menos, eram as qualidades que Madeleine mais considerava.

— Claro, então porque você não namora com ele mãe? — Ginny disse rindo, ironicamente. Recebendo um olhar faiscante por parte de Madeleine.

Aquele era um ótimo jeito de terminar o café-da-manhã.

 **x.x.x.x**

Mais tarde naquele dia, logo depois que as garotas saíram do colégio.

Ginny, Katie e Angelina, foram para o centro de Londres. Pois de acordo com Katie, o cara que a amiga da prima dela conhecia, era o melhor especialista naquela área...

Depois que Ginny contara o que queria fazer para as amigas, as duas logo se prontificaram a ajudar, sugerindo várias ideias, Katie e Angelina ficaram muito entusiasmadas com o plano de Ginny. Afinal as duas também haviam ficado indignadas com o corte do time feminino no colégio, porém de alguma forma sabiam que, uma hora ou outra, aquilo iria acontecer. Contudo, como eram amigas de Ginny à bastante tempo, conheciam a paixão que a garota tinha pelo esporte, e nesse caso, ajudar a amiga seguir com aquele plano maluco, era uma pequena demonstração do quanto queriam que Ginny continuasse a jogar futebol e realizar o sonho dela.

E agora, lá estavam elas. Em frente a um prédio que continha um enorme logótipo com letras desenhadas em auto relevo _Gilderoy Glorious's_ — _Beleza Estética Transformista._

— Katie, você tem certeza de que esse cara é _mesmo_ o melhor nisso? — perguntara Ginny, pois não estava se sentindo muito confiante com aquele plano.

— Sim, tenho certeza — dissera ela com convicção, mas percebeu que Ginny e Angelina não estavam muito convencidas. — Vocês lembram daquela minha prima Alicia Spinnet, e aquela amiga dela?

As duas assentiram, demonstrando que se lembravam.

— Vocês notaram alguma coisa diferente com a tal da Duda? — quis saber Katie, se referindo a amiga de Alicia.

— Sim, ela tinha uma voz bem rouca, pelo que eu me lembro — disse Angelina.

— E rebolava demais também — falou Ginny, e as três riram. — Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o que vamos fazer Katie?

— Tem tudo a ver com o que vamos fazer Ginny — Katie disse com empolgação. — Porque ela, na verdade era ele, antes de vir para cá. A Duda, ou melhor dizendo Eduarda, era o Eduardo.

— O que? — disseram Ginny e Angelina ao mesmo tempo, com expressões identicamente chocadas.

— Viu só, vocês nem desconfiaram, é por isso que eu sei que esse cara é o melhor.

Em seguida Katie com um sorriso gigante no rosto, puxara as duas amigas para dentro do Salão de Beleza. Ao entrarem, Katie anunciou-se para a recepcionista informando que tinha hora marcada. Em seguida, uma mulher loira muito bem maquiada chamou-as, pedindo que as três à seguisse. Elas subiram para o segundo andar, pois pelo que parecia o salão fica na parte superior, sendo que na parte inferior ficava uma butique, com todo tipo de roupas finas, calçados e bijuterias nacionais ou importadas.

Quando chegaram no andar superior, a mulher loira direcionou-as por um corredor que continha janelas duplas altas que davam para uma varanda grande, e no final desse mesmo corredor havia uma grande porta de vidro jateado. Ao chegarem em frente a porta, a mulher loira sorriu para elas.

— O senhor Lockhart às aguarda — informou ela, dando passagem para que elas entrassem no cômodo.

Aguardando no meio da sala em pé, com um sorriso branco brilhantemente perfeito, estava Gilderoy Lockhart, que de acordo com Katie, era o renomado estilista cabeleireiro especialista em transformações tanto visuais quanto estéticas de Londres. Alto, cabelo loiro ondulado sedoso, olhos azuis, Ginny conseguia sentir a prepotência só de olhar para ele. No entanto, se esse cara era realmente o melhor, iria pagar para ver, literalmente. Por fim, depois dos cumprimentos, com todos já tendo informando seus nomes. Gilderoy olhou para cada uma das três, para dizer em seguida:

— É um dia glorioso, temos aqui três lindas garotas. No que eu poderia ajudá-las? — indagou ele continuando com o seu largo sorriso branco.

Ginny relanceou um olhar as amigas, Katie e Angelina pareciam estar numa espécie de petrificação, provavelmente causa por aquele homem, ou talvez fosse o sorriso dele exaustivamente branco. Ele não parava de sorrir mostrando aqueles dentes brancos-cor-neve, quer estivesse falando ou não.

— Sim — começou Ginny, percebendo que o homem-dentes-brancos voltara toda a sua atenção para ela. — Eu gostaria de saber... Queria saber, se você poderia me fazer parecer mais com um garoto.

— Oh — dissera ele formando um perfeito O com os lábios. — Já executei diversas transformações de gênero, perfeitamente, se me permite dizer. Então, poderíamos começar com...

— De gênero? Ah, não, não — interrompera Ginny, vendo que ele entendera errado. — Eu não quero ser um garoto de verdade, eu só quero parecer com um. Como meu irmão, na verdade.

Gilderoy levantara uma sobrancelha ao analisar Ginny do alto aos pés.

— Esse com certeza, é um pedido bem inusitado, senhorita. Mas, antes de lhe dizer se é possível, preciso saber como seu irmão é, teria alguma foto?

— Sim, tenho — Ginny puxara seu celular no bolso do jeans, procurando uma foto de Geofrey na galeria de fotos, encontrando uma _selfie_ que ele tirara dos dois há algumas semanas atrás. — Aqui.

O homem-dentes-brancos, examinou a foto diversas vezes, ora verificando o celular, ora lançando longos olhares a Ginny. As três amigas aguardaram pacientemente.

— Bem, essa transformação será simples, porém trabalhosa. Posso dar um jeito no cabelo, com a barba, vamos ter que te deixar mais reta, também, sem curvas. Contudo, você terá que fazer alguns treinamentos de comportamento com a voz, postura, gestos e coisas do tipo. Mas, no geral, posso fazer você parecer exatamente como seu irmão, desde que, você consiga _ser_ o seu irmão, minha cara.

— Claro, sim, eu consigo. Com certeza — confirmou ela de todas as formas possíveis.

— Ótimo, então podemos começar imediatamente — ele disse, batendo as mãos no alto, para em seguida vários assistentes adentrarem a sala, se posicionando ao redor das três amigas. — Comecem a tirar algumas medidas da garota ruiva. Depois vamos verificar qual será o melhor, corte ou postiço. Teremos que dar um jeito nos seios dela também, em seguida as roupas. Há muito o que fazer. Rápido, ao trabalho pessoal!

Em seguida todos começaram a fazer várias coisas, tudo em torno de Ginny. Que era puxada de lá para cá, de cá para lá.

Sentindo-se pela primeira vez como um _ioiô_ , Ginny percebera que agora estava realmente pondo em pratica o seu plano. Definitivamente, iria para Devonshire se passar por seu irmão.

 **x.x.x.x**

Algumas semanas depois, de muitas idas e vindas ao salão de beleza. Com o qual, Ginny tinha a absoluta certeza, que sua mãe iria se sentir muito orgulhosa. Ela teve que admitir que Gilderoy era realmente muito bom no que fazia, pelo menos ele convencerá, depois de dar uma de guru de estilo fazendo jus à Tim Gunn. Finalmente iria poder saber se aquela transformação valera a pena. Ou se pelo menos, saber se seria convincente.

— Pronto? Já podemos ver?

Dissera Katie com empolgação, do outro lado da porta. As três estavam na casa de Angelina, haviam saído do colégio e ido direto para lá. Faltando poucos dias para o início do ano letivo, Ginny iria mostrar a sua transformação para as amigas, ela conseguira colocar toda a sua "fantasia" sozinha — que era como elas se referiam a sua mudança de visual —, para se passar por seu irmão gêmeo.

Ao longo daquelas semanas, aprendera a se comportar mais como um garoto, praticando uma fala mais rouca, um andar mais duro e desleixado, com gestos do tipo "e aí cara". Contudo, a transformação visual fora a mais radical, ela e Geff tinham um formato de rosto semelhante, o nariz e os olhos eram muito parecidos, tinham o mesmo tom castanho avelã. Os arcos das sobrancelhas de Ginny tinham uma leve curvatura a mais, no entanto, Gilderoy conseguira fazer a sua mágica e a deixara praticamente igual ao seu irmão, o único detalhe, que era o mais imprescindível, fora o cabelo. Como Ginny sempre tivera o cabelo longo, quando Gilderoy sugerirá corta-lo para deixá-lo igual ao do seu irmão ou utilizar uma peruca... bem, Ginny optara pela segunda opção, com certeza, afinal seu cabelo sempre fora seu ponto fraco, por isso corta-lo seria muito doloroso, ou seja, fora de cogitação.

No conjunto total; com uma peruca ruiva, sobrancelhas, barba postiças, e também vestindo-se exatamente como seu irmão, jeans e jaqueta de couro preta. Aquele era, finalmente, o momento certo para poder saber se iria convencer alguém, ao se passar por Geff. Abrindo a porta, vira as amigas esperando sentadas no sofá da sala, elas ainda não tinham visto a "fantasia" completamente, somente em partes, por isso quando à viram totalmente vestida como Geff, não tiveram outra reação se não começarem a pular, gritar e baterem palmas.

— Uau! — disseram as duas em conjunto.

— Então, gatas, qual das duas topa um role por aí? — disse Ginny num tom grave, imitando seu irmão. Katie e Angelina caíram na risada, junto com ela.

— Meu Deus do céu, você está praticamente igual ao seu irmão Ginny! — constatou Angelina, ao analisa-la numa volta de 360°.

— Sério mesmo? — quis saber ela, não conseguindo acreditar totalmente. — Será que não estou parecendo uma versão do Marilyn Manson, que deu muito errado?

As amigas caíram na risada, Ginny não estava muito confiante na ideia de ir para outro colégio se passar por seu irmão.

Diversas vezes naquela semana, ela começara a surtar de repente, fazendo uma lista de várias coisas que poderiam dar errado por causa daquela maldita ideia idiota, que era como ela mesma se referia ao seu próprio plano. Então Katie e Angelina tinham que acalma-la, dizendo e relembrando a ela, que aquilo tudo era por uma boa causa... Na verdade, a causa e o motivo principal, seria para que elas pudessem esfregar na cara daqueles idiotas machistas, fazendo-os admitirem de uma vez por todas, que uma garota sabia, sim, jogar futebol — mesmo que fosse se passando por um garoto.

As primeiras duas partes do seu plano já estavam concluídas. No entanto, Ginny acabara se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe: seu álibi.

Por mais que ela tivesse conseguido ter feito a parte principal de todo o esquema, Ginny ainda não tinha como sair despercebida por um tempo indeterminado. Sua mãe estava a cada dia mais difícil de aguentar, obrigando Ginny a ir com ela nos finais de semana passarem um tempo juntas no shopping, para de acordo com Madeleine, _um banho de loja._ Ginny não conseguiria dizer o que era pior; as fofocas dela sobre a vizinhança — sendo que estas Madeleine insista em lhe contar —, os vestidos rosas com estampas floridas e muitos babados que ela implorava para que Ginny experimentasse para depois comprar por conta própria, ou a teimosia dela para que Ginny voltasse a namorar com Michael.

 _Aquilo tinha que acabar, era horrivelmente torturante._

Contudo, foi num desses finais de semana no shopping, que Ginny tivera uma ótima ideia. A qual com certeza faria com que Madeleine não suspeitasse de nada por um bom tempo. Mesmo que fosse uma ilusão. Visto que a parte surpreendente, fora que Madeleine acabará sugerindo a ideia para o seu álibi, por mais que ela não soubesse disso.

Sua mãe lhe dissera — numa das suas várias fofocas —, que a filha mais velha de Apoline Delacour estava fazendo um _interessantíssimo_ curso de moda em Paris, sendo que a filha mais velha da Sra. Delacour iria ficar muitas semanas fora de casa, ou até meses, por causa deste curso... Bem, é claro, aí estava a desculpa perfeita. Pois, desta forma, Ginny conseguiria dar sequência no seu plano maluco. Por isso, mais tarde, ela dissera a sua mãe que fizera a sua inscrição para esse mesmo curso, alegando que gostaria de poder saber mais sobre a moda parisiense, com a vantagem de poder apreender a ser mais feminina, diretamente com aqueles que eram experts no assunto, os franceses. O único porém, seria a escola, visto que caso ela fosse passar uma temporada em Paris, iria ter que faltar no colégio... Mas, para Madeleine aquilo não era um empecilho, e Ginny já contava com isso.

Portanto, ali estava seu álibi, o qual sua mãe aprovará de prontidão com um enorme sorriso do rosto — o seu súbito interesse pela moda parisiense.

 **x.x.x.x**

Imponente, essa era sem duvida a melhor maneira de descrever Hogwarts School. Ou melhor dizendo, grande, muito grande. Mas, o termo correto mesmo seria _castelo_ , um castelo enorme. No entanto, não era um castelo normal, igual aqueles que estamos acostumados a imaginar nos contos de fada, e também não era nenhum pouco semelhante ao _Castelo da Cinderela_ no Walt Disney Word _._ Não mesmo. O castelo de Hogwarts School era gigantesco, imponente e principalmente aterrorizante.

Somente por esses detalhes, evidentemente, aquela não poderia ser considerada uma escola normal.

 _Acostume-se Ginny, você vai ficar aí por um bom tempo._

Hogwarts School era uma instituição em período integral, basicamente um internato. O colégio era conhecido por aceitar inúmeras transferências de alunos mal disciplinados, irresponsáveis ou sem solução. Por causa disso, haviam muitos boatos sobre a escola, alguns eram totalmente exagerados, certamente, pois estes diziam que os alunos que quebravam as regras no colégio eram mandados para câmaras de gás subterrâneas e nunca mais eram vistos, diziam também que uma garota morrera no banheiro feminino assombrando-o desde então... Os pais é claro, não sabiam de nenhum daqueles boatos, ou não davam a minima para eles. Pois a maioria deles mandavam seus filhos para aquela instituição, por que acreditavam que somente ali seus filhos poderiam tomar jeito. Ginny não acreditava em nada daquilo, apesar de que muitos dos seus colegas que já foram transferidos para Hogwarts, nunca mais voltaram. Ela só não tinha certeza, se aquilo era bom, ou ruim.

Porém, naquele instante — mesmo que se ela quisesse —, não teria mais como voltar atrás.

Foram 3hrs e mais alguns minutos de viagem, no _New Beetle_ amarelo que Katie havia ganhado de presente dos pais. E lá estavam as três, contemplando o imponente castelo de Hogwarts School.

Katie e Angelina insistiram em levar Ginny para o condado de Devonshire, pois Hogwarts ficava na parte norte do condado, portanto, para deixa-la em segurança no colégio — na verdade, elas estavam com receio de que Ginny acabasse desistindo do plano e fugisse. Por isso, queriam ter certeza de que ela passaria pelos portões. Mas, não imaginavam que aqueles portões fossem ser tão grandes.

— Olha só, eu ainda posso voltar. Vou comprar uma passagem para Paris e ir fazer aquele curso. Sei lá, acho que seria muito melhor eu começar a fazer o que minha mãe acha que eu estou fazendo, só para variar um pouquinho – Ginny dizia enquanto as três olhavam pelo retrovisor do carro vislumbrando a imponência do castelo e seu enorme portão de ferro fundido.

— Não, você não vai fazer isso — falou Katie. — A Ginny que nos conhecemos não desiste nunca. A Ginny Weasley que eu conheço, bate no peito e em cara de frente qualquer desafio. Por isso, não. Você não vai desistir, nos não vamos deixar você fazer isso, Ginny! — Katie fizera seu discurso convicto, segurando Ginny pelos ombros, para fazer com que ela entendesse, de uma vez por todas, que aquilo não era uma opção.

Ginny fechara os olhos e respirara fundo.

— Você tem razão eu não posso desistir, não agora. Porque, nesse caso, é tudo ou nada.

Em seguida, elas saíram do carro, Katie e Angelina ajudaram Ginny a tirar suas malas do bagageiro, e foram com ela até os portões. Lá avistaram a entrara para o castelo. Alguns alunos já entravam, enquanto um homem muito alto e grande gritava para todos "Alunos novos, alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!".

— Então é isso — disse Angelina. — Boa sorte amanhã, Ginny. Já sabe, né? Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só ligar. Ok? — concluiu ela, e as duas se abraçaram.

— Isso aí, se te tratarem mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não seja teimosa ou durona, é só dar um grito que a gente vem correndo — Katie falou sorrindo, e as três riram. Essa era a parte mais dolorosa para Ginny, se despedir das suas melhores amigas.

 _Não é um adeus. Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre._

— Ok. Então, até depois suas molengas — dizendo isso, as três deram um apertado e ultimo abraço. Em seguida, Ginny virou-se em direção aos portões de Hogwarts School.

Sendo um plano maluco ou não, ela tomara sua decisão.

 **x.x.x.x**

Ginny não sabia porque fora mandara para aquela sala.

No entanto, ali estava ela sentada de frente para a vice-diretora de Hogwarts. Uma mulher com aproximadamente cinquenta anos, deveria ser sido muito bonita na sua juventude, mas naquele momento o único aspecto que ela demonstrava era severidade. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque apertado e usava óculos de lentes quadradas. Mas, sua expressão era implacável e inflexível.

— Gostaria de lhe dar as boas-vindas Sr. Weasley — dissera ela num tom austero. — Como já deve saber sou a vice-diretora, Minerva McGonagall. Estou ciente do seu histórico escolar em Holloway School, contudo quero que saiba que nesta instituição não serão aceitos qualquer tipo de rebeldia, indisciplina ou desleixo. Por isso, a sua única preocupação deve ser com o seu aprendizado. E devo dizer, que estarei sempre verificando o seu progresso. Neste caso, espero que não me desaponte.

Com certeza, Ginny não iria querer desapontar a vice-diretora.

Em seguida, ela mandara chamar um aluno que iria mostrar a ala dos dormitórios para Ginny, ou melhor dizendo, para Geofrey. Alguns instantes depois, Ginny estava sendo conduzida pelos enormes corredores de Hogwarts para os dormitórios, aquela escola era praticamente um labirinto, ela não sabia se iria conseguir se lembrar de todo o caminho mais tarde.

— Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar se lembrar de onde fica depois. Todo mundo é mandado para os dormitórios em conjunto, por isso sempre vai ter alguém para te mostrar aonde fica. E com tempo você se acostuma — informara a monitora-chefe que a vice-diretora coordenara para mostrar a ala dos dormitórios à Geff.

Ginny não estava preocupada. Não. Em pânico seria o termo mais apropriado.

 _Caramba, será que essa garota lê pensamentos?_

— Seu nome é Geofrey Weasley, certo? — perguntara ela, logo depois. E Ginny pode apenas confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. A monitora-chefe franziu o cenho ao observar o aluno novo, demonstrando que estava achando-o muito esquisito.

 _Droga. Ela está deve estar pensando que você é muda e maluca Ginny. Diga alguma coisa!_

— E você... — começara ela, mas percebera rapidamente que sua voz estava no tom normal, por isso limpando a garganta indagara num tom rouco: — Qual seu nome?

— Ah, Hermione Granger — respondera a monitora-chefe com um grande sorriso, estendendo a mão num gesto de cumprimento.

Ginny aceitou o cumprimento, lançando um sorriso contido para Hermione.

E logo depois, continuaram a subir várias escadas, dobrando mais alguns corredores. Mas mais alguns passos depois, finalmente chegaram em frente a uma porta que dizia "Ala masculina"...

 _Masculina, que começava com a letra M, de macho, relativo a homens. Garotos. Merda!_

Ginny estava paralisada, olhando para aquela insígnia. Que poderia significar muitas coisas...

— Bom, essa é a ala masculina — falou Hermione, quando percebeu que o aluno novo continuava parado no mesmo lugar. — Olha, deve ser bem difícil ser transferido. Mas, sabe, aqui não é tão ruim. Com o tempo você vai perceber que Hogwarts é um ótimo lugar para se estar e aprender.

A monitora-chefe continuava ali e, Ginny percebeu que ela estava tentando tranquilizar o aluno novo, que deveria estar com uma expressão de medo e pavor.

— Valeu, eu acho...

Então Ginny respirou fundo, e preparou-se para entrar na ala masculina, quando Hermione voltara a dizer:

— Ah, só mais uma coisa. As aulas começam amanhã, vai ter um mural no salão principal com todos os horários, então... — dizia ela avisando, e num instante de hesitação, logo em seguida tirara uma folha de dentro de um dos seus muitos livros que segurava nos braços. — Aqui, essa é a grade de horários para o último ano. Seja bem-vindo a Hogwarts.

Ginny notara que aquela deveria ser a grade de horários dela, pois havia muitas anotações nas aulas de Literatura, Química e Matemática. A monitoria-chefe de cabelos castanhos, crespos e cheios, pele morena, feição amigável e um grande sorriso no rosto, deveria ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.

— Obrigado, mas não é necessário...

— Tudo bem, eu tenho outra — interrompera ela, e com aceno logo sairá pelo mesmo corredor que vieram. — Nos vemos nas aulas!

Vendo a monitora-chefe sumir pelo corredor, Ginny percebera que estava sozinha pela primeira vez naquele dia. Então, mas uma vez respirou fundo tendo acalmar as batidas do seu coração.

 _São só garotos Ginny, não monstros._

No entanto, aquilo só poderia ser um equívoco. Visto que, garotos não deveriam agir como um aglomerado de babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando. Mas, era mais ou menos isso mesmo que eles estavam fazendo, quando Ginny entrara na Ala dos dormitórios masculinos.

Pelo corredor aonde ficavam os quartos, haviam várias portas de cada lado das paredes, e várias delas estavam abertas. Muitos aviõezinhos de papel eram atirados para todos os lados, bolas de basquete, de futebol, alguns deslizando num skate pelo chão, outros pulando, gritando, muitos falatórios e música alta, muito alta. No geral, era um caos. Pura e simplesmente. Ginny num misto de surpresa e coragem, fora se direcionando por entre os aviõezinhos de papel, as bolas de basquete e futebol, desviando dos skates e ignorando os olhares curiosos, que ela conseguira chegar no quarto de número _quarenta e dois_. Este estava aberto, por isso, num sobressalto para tentar se livrar de uma vez por todas daquela loucura, Ginny entrara correndo fechando a porta com baque logo em seguida.

Dessa forma, estando de costas para a porta, com a respiração irregular e de olhos fechados, não percebera que o quarto não estava vazio. Quando abrira os olhos, percebera que estava sendo observada por um par de olhos questionadores.

 _Droga, você tem um colega de quarto Ginny._

Um colega de quarto bem atraente, por sinal, ela percebeu. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, com o controle do seu _playstation_ na mão, mas não fora isso que Ginny notara logo no início. Não, mesmo. Pois seria muito difícil, prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, tendo no mesmo cômodo, um rapaz moreno, de cabelos pretos bagunçados e, pelo que ela pode notar, olhos verdes-esmeraldas intensos. E provavelmente por causa do clima quente, que estava fazendo naquele dia, ele não achara necessário usar uma camiseta e, Ginny, obviamente, não pudera deixar de perceber que ele tinha uma ótima condição física.

 _Qual é o problema dos homens, afinal? Será, que é tão difícil assim ficar de camiseta no verão?_

Mas, ela sabia que não estava sendo justa. Pois, tudo aquilo que é bonito tem deve mostrado, não é mesmo? E seria um enorme desperdício, não poder ter aquela visão. Momentaneamente sem folego. Ginny percebera que o seu colega de quarto atraente, estava observando-a com uma expressão intrigada. Então, ela entendera que deveria ser, por causa do _garoto estranho_ do outro lado do quarto, que estava babando por ele... Ou melhor dizendo, encarando-o.

— Err... E aí... — começou ela, sem saber o que dizer exatamente. Passou as mãos pela peruca ruiva de fios curtos com nervosismo, e percebera que as maças do seu rosto estavam quentes.

 _Qual o seu problema Ginny? Não é hora para ficar tímida e nem corar. Seja homem!_

— Oi — cumprimentara ele com um olhar avaliador, e Ginny achou a voz dele incrível.

Limpando a garganta pela segunda vez naquele dia, adquirindo a postura mais _máscula_ que ela conseguira naquele momento, Ginny lançou um sorriso simpático ao seu colega de quarto.

— Então, eu sou novo aqui... — falou, e percebeu que fora uma idiotice, pois deveria ser a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Ah, meu nome é Geofrey. Geofrey Weasley — apressou-se em dizer.

Por fim, percebeu que o seu colega de quarto, arqueou as sobrancelhas demonstrando estar surpreso com o que ela dissera, Ginny só não saberia dizer, sobre o que exatamente ou o porquê daquela reação. Mas, num instante ele voltou ao normal.

— Harry Potter, bem-vindo à Hogwarts — disse ele simplesmente, e voltou sua atenção para o que estava fazendo.

Ginny poderia não estar muito tranquila naquele momento — afinal suas pernas estavam bambas e, suas mãos estavam suando —, mas percebera que o seu colega de quarto não estava muito feliz, e também tivera a impressão de que não fora bem recebida.

Harry Potter, poderia ser um cara atraente, ter os cabelos negros desalinhados mais bonitos que ela já vira, e olhos verdes incrivelmente hipnotizantes. Mas, ele com certeza, não era o cara mais simpático que Ginny já conhecera.

 _Que maravilha, meu colega de quarto mal me conhece e já me odeia._

* * *

 **N/A:** Até que fim, até quem fim... Sim, eu sei, desculpem pela demora pessoal. Mas, confesso que nesse capitulo eu travei um pouquinho para escreve-lo...

Porém, demorou, mas saiu, eu estava maluca aqui para conseguir terminar o quanto antes esse capitulo, porque, eu queria muito que a Ginny fosse o quanto antes para Hogwarts, e agora ela finalmente chegou... E eu estou com varias ideias na cabeça, por isso, não sei dizer o quanto o próximo capitulo vai demorar, vai depender se as minhas ideias vão fluir rapidamente ou não...

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...

 **Sandra Longbottom** — Tomara que esse capitulo mate a sua curiosidade Sandra! Eu também, gosto muito desse filme, nesse quesito eu acho que acertei, não é? hahaha E continue por aqui, por favor!

 **Elyon** — Que bom que você vai acompanhar a história Elyon, só peço desculpas pela demora... Tomara que goste desse capitulo. Até a próxima!

 **Liel** — Ah pois é, foi exatamente por causa disso que eu quis retratar algumas partes dos pensamentos da Ginny em primeira pessoa, para demonstrar exatamente o que ela estaria sentindo naquele momento, eu acho que isso deixa a história mais conexa e divertida. Que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz. Estou torcendo para que goste desse capitulo, afinal agora o moreno de olhos verdes deu as caras. Mas, ele vai aparecer muito mais vezes, pode ter certeza! Então até o próximo!


	4. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03** **— Desconhecido Mundo Novo**

* * *

 _O que você esperava afinal_ _Ginny_ _? Que iria chegar em Hogwarts, e seria recebida com festas, abraços e beijos?_

Bem, se o companheiro de quarto de Ginny quisesse utilizar o terceiro adjetivo, ela com certeza não iria reclamar... No entanto, se ele fizesse isso, só significaria que ele jogava para o outro time, afinal, ela estava ali como um garoto, do sexo masculino, ou seja, como seu irmão. E puxa, se ele jogasse no outro time, isso seria um enorme desperdício e, claramente um crime contra todas as mulheres no mundo...

 _Não_ _Ginny_ _, não fique aí imaginando qual seria a opção sexual do seu colega de quarto atraente e moreno... Por mais que estivesse difícil não pensar naqueles braços fortes, nos olhos verdes, nos cabelos pretos com fios densos e desalinhados... Será que aquelas mechas pretas seriam tão macias quanto pareciam...? Mais que droga_ _Ginny_ _, pare de pensar nessas coisas, e não olhe para ele desse jeito!_

Contudo, o seu colega de quarto nem percebera que estava sendo observado, visto que continuava jogando o seu interessantíssimo jogo, normalmente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Colega de quarto, que por sinal, naquele momento, estava tratando Geofrey como se ele fosse uma coisa qualquer sem importância que invadira o seu espaço. Um tratamento do tipo: _se ignorar talvez suma_. E Ginny estava começando a ficar com raiva, afinal, porque aquele cara estava agindo daquele jeito? Ela nem ao menos tivera a chance de dizer nada, ele com certeza deveria ter algum problema... Mas, o que quer que fosse, não era problema dela. Afinal, se ele queria utilizar o tratamento do silêncio com o novato, Ginny não iria reclamar. Só estava torcendo para que aquele indivíduo antipático, não fizesse parte do time de futebol, por que se ele fizesse, aí sim, seria uma tremenda falta de sorte.

Portanto, querendo ter alguma coisa com o que se ocupar, Ginny resolvera guardar e organizar seus pertences do lado direito do quarto. Visto que do lado esquerdo do cômodo estava uma cama perto da janela, sendo que essa era provavelmente dele, pois a cama já estava com um conjunto de roupas-de-cama azul marinho. Ao lado dela, na mesinha de cabeceira havia alguns objetos, como papéis de bala, um par fones de ouvido, dois porta-retratos e algumas folhas de papel amassadas, porém Ginny acabou inspecionando curiosamente os dois porta-retratos com fotos que eram provavelmente da família dele. Numa dessas fotos havia um casal sorridente com um menino de cabelos pretos nos braços, de aproximadamente três anos de idade. E em outra foto, havia um homem alto e muito bonito, com um sorriso sedutor, abraçando pelos ombros um adolescente que Ginny conseguiu identificar — por causa dos olhos verdes —, ser o seu colega de quarto atraente, apesar de que naquela foto, ele estava utilizando óculos de aros arredondados, e claramente ali, ele parecia muito mais agradável do que pessoalmente.

 _Bem aí está um ponto positivo, ele tem uma família, pelo menos isso mostra que ele não é um psicopata homicida que gosta de eliminar seus companheiros de quarto por diversão. Ou talvez não._

Mas, Ginny não queria ficar pensando no seu companheiro de quarto antipático. Por mais, que a presença dele fosse tentadora e hipnotizante. Deste modo, ela obrigou à si mesma a entrar em foco, para começar a instalar naquele lugar desconhecido, que iria ser a sua casa por algum tempo...

Alguns instantes depois, Ginny conseguira terminara de guardar suas coisas, e de se instalar de uma maneira confortável e funcional na ala direita do cômodo. Após concluir isso, ela decidiu verificar seu celular, lembrando de mandar uma mensagem para sua mãe, dizendo que já havia chegado em Paris, alegando que estava bem, sabendo que isso iria tranquiliza-la e não deixa-la com suspeitas. Em seguida, depois de atualizar várias vezes sua página no _facebook_ , constatando que nem Katie ou Angelina estavam online, acabara não encontrando nada que acabasse com o seu tédio... Por fim, ela acabou ficando deitada de barriga para cima da sua nova cama, olhando para o teto do seu novo quarto...

 _Será que seria cedo demais para ir dormir?_

— Nossa, você é mesmo um filho da mãe... — alguém disse em alto bom som, entrando de supetão no quarto.

Ginny sentou-se imediatamente na cama num sobressalto, e reparou nos dois rapazes que adentraram o cômodo, estes que aparentemente estavam tendo uma acalorada discussão antes de entrar no recinto. O primeiro deles era muito alto e ruivo, já o outro era alguns centímetros mais baixo que o primeiro, mas era notório que este tinha o cabelo muito loiro, quase branco. Eles estavam discutindo alguma coisa, mas ao verem que havia um desconhecido no ambiente, pararam quase que imediatamente de falar. Em seguida, analisaram o novato com um longo olhar.

— Olha só, você não disse que o seu companheiro de quarto iria chegar hoje Harry — disse o loiro, com um sorriso enviesado e, pelo que Ginny pode perceber com intenções travessas.

— É, eu também não sabia — dissera Harry friamente, sem nem sequer olhar para Geofrey.

Todos eles se entreolharam por um momento, cada um, com um pensamento e uma expressão diferente. E foi aí que Ginny percebeu que aqueles dois eram, obviamente amigos dele, por causa do modo como se fitaram brevemente, como se estivessem dizendo coisas somente pelo olhar. Ginny notou isso, porque fazia a mesma coisa com Katie e Angelina, e naquele momento de troca de olhares, ela concluiu que não seria apresentada para os amigos do seu companheiro de quarto, pois este estava ocupado demais ignorando a presença do outro, portanto ela mesma se prontificara em fazer o que deveria ser feito.

— Ãããm... Olá, eu sou Geofrey... Geff Weasley — apresentou-se relutantemente com um sorriso contido, adotando sua melhor representação de voz máscula, para não soar como uma menininha amedrontada. O rapaz alto e ruivo franziu o cenho depois que ela dissera o nome, para então lançar um olhar de surpresa e questionamento para o seu colega de quarto antipático, Harry apenas sacudiu os ombros com indiferença.

— Geofrey Weasley? — repetiu o ruivo em questionamento, continuando com o semblante carregado. — Seu pai é Antoine Weasley?

Ginny achou estranho que aquele ruivo soubesse o nome do pai dela, afinal como ele poderia saber? Mas foi naquele instante que ela olhara novamente para ele, tentando identificar o porquê de acha-lo tão familiar, além do fato dele ser ruivo, é claro. E percebera que ele tinha o mesmo nariz cumprido do seu pai, olhos azuis, e muitas sardas espalhadas pelas maças do rosto e nos braços. Por fim, de um momento para o outro, ela entendeu a evidente semelhança...

— Caramba Ron, é você? — ela indagou com empolgação, mas eles sabiam que não era necessária uma resposta. Visto que agora ela já sabia, com toda à certeza, que aquele ruivo, era o seu primo Ronald, que Ginny não via desde que eles tinham uns seis ou sete anos de idade. Naquela época eles tinha quase a mesma altura, mas agora ela notara que ele crescera ao longo daqueles anos, muitos centímetros do que ela.

— Pois é, o próprio — falou ele sorrindo. — Mas, caramba Geff, eu achei que você fosse mais alto, tampinha.

Com um golpe de direita, seu primo lhe dera um soco no ombro, como um típico cumprimento vigoroso entre homens. Todavia, Ginny precisou de toda sua estabilidade física, para suportar a pancada inesperada. Com apenas um pequeno deslocamento para o lado, Ginny tentara não desmoronar, ou demonstrar que seu ombro estava doendo muito por causa do soco, e lançara um sorriso contido e trêmulo ao três. _Mais que merda,_ _porque ele fez_ _isso? Vai_ _estar roxo amanhã!_

— Nossa que emocionante... um reencontro familiar — falou o loiro sarcasticamente, limpando uma falsa lágrima dramaticamente.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy — disseram Harry e Ron em uníssono, revirando os olhos enquanto o loiro continuava rindo sozinho da própria piada.

— É só não dar muita bola — Ron falou, indicando com o polegar o loiro. — Draco ali, faz qualquer coisa para aparecer.

Ginny não conseguira segurar o riso quando seu primo dissera o nome do outro.

— Draco? Tá falando sério? Que nome estr... — Ginny dizia não conseguindo se conter, pois aquele era o nome mais estranho, fora o dela mesma, que já ouvira.

— Aí tampinha — interromperá o cara com o nome esquisito antes que ela terminasse de falar, ele estava com um olhar carrancudo, mostrando os punhos fechados. — Você é o novato aqui, então é melhor não terminar essa frase...

Ginny fechara o semblante na mesma hora, ante a ameaça, vendo que aquele realmente não fora um bom começo.

— Qual é Draco — Harry dissera, com um olhar enfadonho enquanto se direcionava para o seu armário, pegando uma camiseta e vestindo-a conforme dizia: — Não assuste o moleque, não quero que ele fique chorando depois.

 _Moleque? Chorando? Quem ele pensa que é?_

— Como é que é? Quem é que está chorando aqui? — afrontara Ginny encarando de frente o seu estupido colega de quarto, vendo que ele não se deixará afetar, e encarava Geofrey do mesmo modo.

Harry poderia ser bem mais alto e até mais forte do que ela, mas Ginny não era o tipo de pessoa que engolia aquele tipo de desaforo. Se ele ia ficar bancando o idiota, ela não ia se importar de tirar aquele sorrisinho arrogante do rosto bonito dele.

Harry e Geofrey ficaram encarando-se fixamente, medindo-se de olho por olho por alguns instantes, e Ron perceberá visivelmente o clima tenso que se instaurara ali, entre os dois.

— Ei, ei, calma aí vocês dois — começou ele, se posicionando entre seu amigo e seu primo. — Fala sério Harry, esse seu humor não está ajudando em nada. E Geff, não leve para o lado pessoal. Isso é novo para o Harry também, digamos que ele não está muito acostumado em ter um colega de quarto, porque ele nunca teve um.

— Como assim? Você nunca teve que compartilhar o quarto com ninguém antes? — indagara Ginny fitando Harry, esquecendo momentaneamente do desentendimento entre os dois.

— Você não tem que sair por aí espalhando isso para todo mundo Ron — disse Harry rudemente, ignorando totalmente a pergunta de Geofrey.

Ginny bufara irritada, perante o descaso dele com ela.

— Nossa, como se isso fosse um segredo guardado a sete chaves — dissera Draco ironicamente, revirando os olhos.

Claramente enraivecido Harry fuzilara Draco com um olhar, mas acabou dando as costas para todos eles, voltando a jogar seu videogame, como se eles não estivessem ali.

 _Qual era o problema dele? Que idiota._

Ginny lançara um olhar interpelado para Ron, querendo saber o porquê do amigo dele agir daquele jeito, como se fosse um animal ferido enjaulado, sendo que Geofrey parecia ser o cutucão inesperado na ferida dele, só por estar ali. Contudo, Ron apenas sacudiu os ombros, como se dissesse; _deixa ele para lá._

— Mais e aí Geff, porque você veio para Hogwarts? — seu primo quis saber, enquanto se sentava despreocupadamente numa das cadeiras de uma das escrivaninhas, que ficavam de frente para as camas.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquila, por ter pelo menos um conhecido ali — que fosse agradável e que não a tratasse como se ela fosse uma doença contagiosa —, Ginny sentou-se novamente na sua cama, sentindo-se mais calma.

— Transferência — revelou ela, observando Draco Malfoy deitar e se esticar espaçosamente na cama ao lado, junto com Harry que continuava jogando no seu Playstation com um olhar carrancudo.

— E o que você fez para ser transferido?

— Bom, digamos que eu não era um exemplo de aluno assíduo, estava mais para turista mesmo. Por isso, eles me convidarão a não aparecer mais, definitivamente — alegou Ginny, o que era a mais pura verdade. Já que seu irmão não tinha uma continua frequência nas aulas, desde o quinto ano deles, que fora quando Geff resolvera criar uma banda de rock com os amigos no porão de casa. No começo acabaram fazendo tanto barulho que sua mãe vivia gritando para que eles fizessem silêncio, por isso, ironicamente, eles nomearam a banda de Silence.

— Você não vai conseguir gazear as aulas por aqui, por cinco motivos — constatou Draco, enumerando todos eles com os dedos da mão —, a vice-diretora solteirona, o morcegão seboso, a velha com cara-de-sapo e a monitora-chefe sabe-tudo. Ah e, é claro, os muros e os portões, fora que para chegar até lá, você vai ter que passar primeiro pelo Hagrid, e pode acreditar ele leva a denominação, guarda-caças, bem a sério.

Ginny disparou um olhar intrigado para Draco, desconfiada por ele saber tantas informações, e Ron apenas sacudiu a cabeça rindo do que o amigo dissera.

— E você — começou ela interessada —, por acaso, já testou todas essas possibilidades?

— Se ele já testou? — falou Harry de repente se intrometendo na conversa. — Ele já tentou fazer isso tantas vezes, que eu ainda não sei como ele não foi expulso.

— Ei Potter, eu tenho meus privilégios... — disse Draco arrogantemente, com um sorrisinho vanglorioso.

— Você quis dizer, um pai rico e influente, não é mesmo? — corrigira Ron sarcasticamente.

— Dá na mesma.

— Por falar em privilégios — Harry disse com curiosidade voltando-se para os amigos, e Ginny percebeu que o mau-humor dele estava amenizando-se aos poucos. — Vocês conseguiram?

Ele não deixará nenhum pouco explicito, o que quer Ron e Draco tinham conseguido ou não, mas Ginny não conseguira deixar de ficar extremamente interessada, e um pouco amedrontada.

 _Por favor, que não sejam drogas, que não sejam drogas..._

— Não, ela disse que vamos ter que descobrir amanhã, como todo mundo — Ron contara com frustração, e Draco que estava deitado na cama, não parecia estar muito interessado no que quer que fosse, pois estava com os braços cruzados por detrás da cabeça com os olhos fechados, aparentemente, tirando um cochilo.

— Droga, então, vamos ter que torcer para que a primeira não seja com o seboso — Harry dissera desapontado, levantando-se da beirada da cama e indo se sentar na cadeira da segunda escrivaninha ao lado de Ron.

— A primeira? — indagou Ginny intrigada, falando mais para si mesma do que para eles, então acabara entendendo sobre o que eles estavam dizendo. — Ah, vocês estão querendo saber sobre grade de horários, não é?

Sem esperar por uma confirmação, Ginny pegou a mochila que era do seu irmão, visto que não achara necessário comprar uma nova, e tirou de dentro dela um caderno com a folha que Hermione lhe dera. Harry e Ron logo reconheceram o que era aquela folha, pois cada um olhou para Geofrey uma expressão de surpresa.

— Aonde foi que você conseguiu isso? — seu primo quis saber, ao ler a folha que continha toda a grade horaria do último ano, até o final do semestre.

— Hermione Granger, a monitora-chefe...

— Sabemos que é dela, eu reconheci a letra — Ron dissera num tom irritado. — Eu quero saber, como foi que você conseguiu isso?

— Ah, ela só me deu, disse que tinha outra — dissera Ginny despreocupadamente, não entendendo o porquê do seu primo ficar tão irritado por causa de um simples pedaço de papel.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam, e Ginny percebera que tinha alguma coisa errada.

— Viu só, eu disse que ela ainda estava chateada — Harry constatou, lançando um olhar perspicaz para Ron.

Ron não dissera nada, apenas bufara enraivecido, enquanto Harry relia pela segunda vez os horários das aulas para o semestre.

— Merda, química vai ser a primeira, definitivamente — ele constatou mais uma vez irritado, e Ginny concluirá que aquela reação era, provavelmente, por ele não gostar muito de estudar a tabela periódica.

Ela só não sabia que estava tremendamente errada.

— Isso sim, é muita falta de sorte — Harry concluirá olhando para Geofrey, e Ginny notara que era a primeira vez que ele olhava para ela daquela forma desde que chegara ali, por isso presenciar uma expressão da versão amigável do seu companheiro de quarto, era o grande avanço naquele dia.

 _Só espero que não seja minha fértil imaginação._

* * *

No entanto, ela estava errada.

Pois, obviamente fora uma ilusão, criada pela sua mente fantasiosa. Visto que Harry Potter, deveria odiar Geofrey Weasley profundamente, por algum motivo que só deveria fazer sentido na mente desmiolada dele.

Para comprovar o fato, Ginny olhou mais uma vez para o relógio na parede, constatando que eram precisamente 7h22min, sendo que às aulas começavam as 8hs em ponto. A vice-diretora fora muito clara em relação a isso. Visto que aquele era o mesmo horário no identificador do seu celular, que claramente, ela esquecera de ajustar para despertar, acabara constatando com frustração. E o seu companheiro de quarto, que evidentemente já havia saído, silenciosamente, nem se dera ao trabalho de pelo menos fazer algum barulho para acorda-la, Ginny concluiu com raiva.

 _Que ótimo. Chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia, para a sua primeira aula, nem um pouco exemplar, Ginny._

Mas, não havia tempo para se lamentar.

No minuto seguinte, correndo literalmente contra o tempo, Ginny começara a colocara todos os seus apetrechos necessários, com o máximo de cuidado que conseguira, e que o tempo permitia. Tendo que vestir o uniforme de Hogwarts, sendo que eles eram uma calça preta, camiseta branca social, com uma gravata vermelha. Olhando-se várias vezes no espelho, para verificar se sua peruca estava bem colocada, enlaçou sua mochila sem muito peso no ombro, pois estava vazia, visto que Ginny estava carregando os cadernos nos braços, os mesmos que ela havia retirado no dia anterior — pois não havia tempo para guarda-los —, para em seguida sair correndo de dentro do quarto.

Porém, quando chegara nos corredores enormes com paredes rusticas revestidas de pedra, lembrara de um fato muito importante: _não tenho a mínima ideia de onde fica o laboratório de química!_

Sufocando um palavrão, Ginny respirara fundo tentando focalizar uma alternativa para o problema.

 _Ok. Não pode ser assim tão difícil..._

Faltando apenas 2min para às oito horas, ela resolvera que tinha que pelo menos tentar descobrir aonde ficava o laboratório. Visto que, Hogwarts não era nem de longe um colégio pequeno, mas não poderia ser tão impossível assim, encontrar uma simples sala de aula. Por isso, calculando rapidamente o que fazer por primeiro, ela tivera que escolher por qual direção deveria começar...

No entanto, acabara contando com a sorte, saindo correndo pelo corredor do lado esquerdo, pois não havia tempo para ficar pensando. Acabara passando por várias salas de aulas; história, geografia, biologia, todas seriam uteis mais tarde, mas não agora.

 _Cadê a droga do laboratório de química, quando se precisa dele?_

Ginny corria desesperadamente, enquanto olhava para todas as placas de identificação que encontrava pela frente. A sorte não estava, decisivamente, a seu favor naquele dia, pois não havia nenhuma alma viva pelos corredores que pudesse lhe disser se realmente existia algum laboratório de química naquele lugar.

Contudo, Ginny não era uma pessoa que desistia assim tão fácil, por isso, mesmo sabendo que estava atrasada, continuou correndo pelos corredores, verificando cada uma das placas que enxergava.

 _Uma hora ou outra, eu vou ter que achar esse maldito laboratório._

Tendo toda a sua atenção voltada para as placas de identificação, Ginny não pudera evitar o inevitável perigo; trombar em alguém enquanto corria sem olhar para a frente... E fora exatamente isso que acontecera no instante seguinte que ela dobrara o corredor.

A pancada foi feia, visto que fora tudo para o chão, sua mochila, os cadernos que eram do irmão dela, muito papeis e folhas voaram pelo ar, derrubando alguns livros também, inclusive a pessoa que Ginny trombará.

— Aí mais que droga — Ginny esbravejou com a mão na cabeça bem no local que estava latejando por causa da pancada. — Ei, você está bem? — ela quis saber olhando para o indivíduo que ela provavelmente causara uma concussão, ou talvez uma perna quebrada.

A outra pessoa estava caída no chão, com uma das mãos na cabeça, assim como Ginny.

— Você não deveria correr pelos corredores desse jeito, pode acabar matando alguém — disse a vítima atropelada num tom enraivecido, para o aluno maluco alvoroçado, e foi pela voz que Ginny percebeu que era uma garota. Com a cabeça doendo, Ginny se levantou do chão, ao mesmo tempo que ajudava a outra garota levantar-se.

— Com certeza, esse é o meu objetivo de hoje — ela disse sarcasticamente, enquanto a outra garota dirigia-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas a expressão dela se amenizou momentos depois que fitara Geofrey de verdade, demonstrando interesse, e Ginny achou aquilo intrigante e assustador —, sair por aí correndo para matar o primeiro que aparecer pela frente, foi exatamente isso que pensei quando acordei.

A garota que ela, supostamente, quase matara, riu com vontade depois do que Ginny dissera, numa drástica mudança de humor. Em seguida, olhou para Geofrey intensamente e Ginny conseguiu apenas sorrir simpaticamente, quando uma mecha negra do cabelo dela caiu pelo rosto, e ela colocando a mecha por detrás da orelha, desviou o olhar timidamente.

 _Ai meu Deus, é impressão minha ou essa garota está interessada em mim? Não, na verdade ela está interessada no Geff... Qual é Ginny, se toca, você é o Geff. Droga._

Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer exatamente, Ginny abaixou-se para recolher suas coisas, e a outra garota também fez o mesmo, mas continuou lançando olhares de canto para Geofrey. Com uma súbita vontade de levantar e sair correndo dali, Ginny acabou olhando sem querer, para os livros que a garota que ela atropelada estava recolhendo do chão, e o título de capa de todos eles eram: _Química Avançada, volume VII._

— Ei, você por acaso, sabe aonde fica o laboratório de química? — ela questionou esperançosa, sabendo que a sua sorte poderia ter mudado de repente. Vendo a garota que era provavelmente descendente de orientais, franzir o cenho para ela, mas logo depois, abrir um enorme sorriso. Isso fez Ginny ter serias dúvidas quanto a sua vontade de sair correndo novamente, ou cumprir o seu dever como um bom aluno presencial.

* * *

Ginny nunca iria conseguir encontrar o laboratório de química sozinha. Nem em um milhão de anos, evidentemente. E Harry com certeza previu isso, maleficamente, quando não acordara seu colega de quarto, obviamente de propósito.

Nas masmorras, foi o que a garota que Ginny atropelara mais cedo dissera, depois que ela perguntara aonde ficava o laboratório de química.

Que professor em sã consciência, daria aulas em uma sala de aula subterrânea e escura? Tendo um ar pesado, sombrio e triste como ambiente de aprendizagem. Sem falar, na falta de janelas, e no teto abobadado revestido de pedras. No entanto, se um dia perguntasse a Ginny, se aquela sala de aula era mais aterrorizante que o professor responsável pela disciplina, ela responderia sem hesitar. Não.

Severus Snape, era sem dúvida alguma o professor de química, mas assustador e estranho que Ginny já tivera o desmerecimento de ter.

No entanto, ela ainda não sabia disso. Pois, naquele momento, Ginny e a garota atropelada ainda não haviam passado pelas portas duplas, que davam para a entrada do laboratório de química, desta forma, o aluno novo ainda não sabia o que o aguardava do outro lado.

Com um olhar assustado e um sorriso contido, a garota que Ginny atropelara deu uma leve batida na porta de madeira rustica, sendo aquele um pedido mudo de licença e educação, as duas entraram no laboratório, os paços que fizeram foram ecoados pela sala de aula, que estava tremendamente silenciosa. Todos os alunos do último ano já estavam sentados em suas carteiras, copiando algo escrito no quadro negro, estes não contiveram a imediata reação continua de girarem as cabeças, para verem quem estava entrando naquele momento. Ginny, assim como a garota ao seu lado, acabaram congelando no lugar, perante todos aqueles olhares.

Varrendo a sala com os olhos, Ginny reconheceu no primeiro momento, o seu colega de quarto Harry junto com os amigos dele Ron seu primo, e Draco, pois eles estavam sentados na última fileira. Ela acabou notando também, o olhar estranho que Harry concedeu para a garota ao seu lado, mas não levou em consideração aquilo. Depois, olhando mais à frente, ela viu na primeira fileira, bem próxima do quadro negro, a monitora-chefe Hermione Granger. Contudo, o mais notável ali, era o professor de química. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa e quando entraram não tinha a atenção voltada para nenhum deles, mas lentamente levantou o olhar maçante e carrancudo para os dois alunos parados na porta. Ginny sentiu um arrepio nas costas, quando olhou para o homem vestido com uma longa capa preta. O professor de química, tinha cabelos oleosos na altura dos ombros, estes eram negros e caiam-lhe na frente dos olhos, mas mesmo assim, não escondiam o nariz adunco, que lembrava um gancho. Vendo os olhos pretos do professor formarem uma única linha, e as sobrancelhas grossas de juntarem, Ginny percebera que estava encrencada.

— Ora, finalmente senhorita Chang — começou ele dizendo com um sorriso desdenhoso, e Ginny viu a garota ao seu lado tremer com os livros pesados nas mãos, mesmo que Ginny houvesse insistido para ajudar a outra garota a carregar todos aqueles livros, ela ainda estava com muitos nos braços. — Espero não ter que descontar em sua nota final, por causa desse estupido atraso em minha aula.

 _Descontar na nota final? Caramba, que desnecessário._

Ginny com uma expressão indignada, ela estava pronta para retrucar, dizendo que fora por culpa dela o atraso. Mas Chang percebera o que ela ia dizer, por isso, logo dissera:

— Desculpe, professor. Não vai mais acontecer.

Dizendo isso, Chang direcionara-se pelo corredor com a pinha de livros nos braços, depositando-os na mesa do professor que mais parecia um vampiro sugador de almas. Ainda com o cenho franzido por causa do que o professor dissera, Ginny fora logo atrás da garota, colocando a pinha que carregava ao lado da outra, mas não conseguindo se conter, e lançando um olhar enraivecido para o professor de química. Este apenas continuou com a expressão de desprezo.

Voltando pelo corredor, Ginny viu que a única cadeira vaga, ficava na fileira do meio, na mesma mesa e ao lado da garota chamada Chang e a amiga dela, por isso, não tivera alternativa, se não sentar-se ao lado dela.

Logo depois, a sala voltou a ficar silenciosa, com apenas alguns levantando-se para pegar os livros, que seriam usados durante o ano todo. Ginny inclusive tivera que levantar-se novamente, e nisso, acabara encontrando um olhar de descontentamento, por parte do seu companheiro de quarto, porém, ele não estava direcionando-o para ela, mas sim para a garota ao seu lado.

— Abram na página 394 — disse o professor acidamente, enquanto andava pelos corredores entre as mesas. Todos fizeram exatamente aquilo. — Agora, que temos um aluno novo transferido de Holloway School. Vocês vão saber, exatamente, o que outras instituições instruem nesta disciplina, ou neste caso o que elas não instruem.

Ginny que até então, lia atentamente o índice do livro, olhara ao redor da sala tranquilamente, sem se tocar que era o assunto em questão. Mas, logo percebera com amedrontamento que era o alvo perfeito, e o professor de química mirava exatamente nela.

— Diga-me senhor Weasley — começou ele, com uma voz arrastada, e olhar de tédio. — O que teríamos se adicionarmos ácido cianídrico, cloro e nitrogênio a uma única substância?

Obviamente Ginny não sabia a resposta. No entanto, a única pessoa que sabia responder aquela pergunta, estava sentada bem em frente ao professor, inclusive, tinha a mão levantada no alto indicando, claramente, que sabia qual era o resultado daquele composto químico.

— Eu não sei professor — ela respondeu, esperando que o professor desse a palavra a Hermione Granger, que continuava com a mão no alto. Mas, ao contrário disso, ele ignorou o pedido mudo da monitora-chefe, e sorriu com arrogância para Ginny.

— Tst, tst, tst — resmungou ele, balançando a cabeça. — É notória a ignorância que muitos têm em relação ao passado trágico disso. Se tivermos ácido cianídrico, cloro e nitrogênio em uma única substância senhor Weasley, teríamos um gás pesticida capaz de matar rapidamente e eficientemente, causando muita dor, pois se for inalado por um único indivíduo qualquer, primeiramente lhe causara dores extremas, depois convulsões, então irá bloquear a sua respiração, e por fim, causando um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Ele dissera tudo aquilo, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ginny. Esta sustentou o olhar do professor, mesmo sabendo que ele estava tentando amedrontar o aluno novo.

— Esta substância mortal, foi utilizada em camarás de gás nos campos de concentração, por Adolf Hitler. Estou claramente decepcionado, por ninguém aqui ser capaz de constar isso.

Concluiu ele, continuando a ignorar Hermione, que lentamente abaixou sua mão, visivelmente triste por não ter a chance de dizer o que sabia. Ginny olhou para o seu novo professor de química com desgosto. Aquele homem, notavelmente, tinha como hobbie preferido humilhar e debochar dos seus alunos.

* * *

No final da aula, Ginny se sentiu extremamente aliviada.

Quase saiu correndo do laboratório de química, mas sabendo que seria como se estivesse fugindo, preferiu andar apressadamente. Depois daquele início animador, ela entendeu o porquê de Harry, não ter gostado nenhum pouco da grade horaria da semana. O professor Snape, era terrivelmente hostil, mas ela não podia negar que era um ótimo professor. Em somente um dia de aula, aprendera mais do que em três anos.

Sem fome alguma para ir almoçar, Ginny preferiu ir direto para o seu quarto. Passando pela sala de estar da ala masculina, ela pegou algumas guloseimas, e salgadinhos na máquina de lanches automática. Em seguida, direcionou-se para o quarto, quarenta e dois. Quando entrou, constatou que não havia ninguém, por isso respirou aliviada.

 _Pelo menos ele não está aqui._

Assim, sentou-se em sua cama relaxadamente, sentido um certo desconforto por causa da peruca na cabeça, tirou-a para refrescar o coro cabeludo. Conseguindo relaxar por alguns instantes sem ter que ficar representando, ou convencendo alguém que era um garoto, Ginny concentrou-se em seu objetivo para estar ali. Jogar futebol.

Um hora e meia depois, ela teve que ir para a próxima aula, pois não queria se atrasar como na primeira. História, era a aula seguinte, e como havia passado na frente da sala de aula naquela manhã enquanto corria desesperadamente, Ginny sabia aonde ficava. Ela, só não sabia que aquela seria a aula mais chata que tivera na vida. O professor Binnis, tinha uma fala mansa e monótona, além do fato de ser muito velho, ele contava tudo detalhadamente, ficando muito difícil se concentrar e não cair no sono.

Realmente, não fora um início animador.

Mais tarde, tendo que voltar para a ala masculina, Ginny acaba se perdendo três vezes. E por algum tipo de desorientação, ou talvez fosse por instinto feminino mesmo, mas ela acabar indo parar na ala feminina. Virando em um corredor qualquer com o receio de encontrar alguma garota histérica que começasse a gritar, Ginny encontrara um banheiro feminino vazio, com o seguinte aviso: _Afaste-se, cuidado, interditado_.

Achando aquilo bem curioso Ginny riu, afinal, porque deveria se afastar de um banheiro interditado causado provavelmente por um simples cano entupido?

Ignorando totalmente o aviso, ela entrou no banheiro.

Logo de cara, não achou nada estranho. Tudo ali estava limpo e seco, e não tinha qualquer tipo de odor, além do normal para um banheiro sem uso.

Foi então que ouvira algo estranho. Um resmungo, como se alguém estivesse chorando, e soluçando. Ginny relanceou um olhar ao redor do banheiro, e notou que havia alguma coisa num canto escuro próximo da pia, ela não conseguia enxergar por causa da penumbra, causada pela falta de luz. Mas, percebeu que era uma garotinha, pois era um choro de criança. Por isso, tentou se aproximar com muita cautela.

— Olá — ela cumprimentou no seu tom normal de voz, pois não queria assustar a garotinha, fazendo-a pensar que havia um garoto ali.

Mas, a garotinha não respondeu e continuou chorando. Ginny, achando que havia alguma coisa errada aproximou-se dela no momento seguinte. Logo, foi com um grande susto e surpresa, que ela viu que a garotinha que chorava, era na verdade uma simples boneca de pano, velha e surrada. No entanto, o agora horripilante, choro de criança ainda ecoava pelo banheiro.

 _Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?_

— Vai embora — a voz infantil disse assustadoramente, ecoando pelas paredes, e Ginny quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ao sair correndo dali, com o coração acelerado.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, lá estava ela correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, para ficar o mais longe possível daquele banheiro. Desacelerou quando chegara numa zona que achou ser mais segura. Logo depois, avistou um grupo de garotos, que deveriam estar indo para a ala masculina, por isso, seguiu-os, olhando o tempo todo para os lados, num ar assustado.

Quando finalmente chegara no quarto de número, quarenta e dois. Ginny não conseguira segurar a pergunta que ficara se fazendo durante todo o percurso.

— O que é, aquilo no banheiro interditado? — ela indagou assombrada, ao seu companheiro de quarto, que notavelmente havia acabado de chegar, provavelmente um pouco antes dela.

— A murta-que-geme — ele respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse algo obvio.

— O que? O que é isso, algum tipo de código, para que aquilo não apareça?

Harry riu, ao se jogar em sua cama, posicionando-se confortavelmente.

— Não, dizem que é o espirito da garota que morreu naquele banheiro, nós a chamamos de murta-que-geme. E ela fica por lá, quietinha, chorando, no canto dela. Você que foi se intrometer aonde não se deve, cara.

Ele disse aquilo tudo tranquilamente, como se não fosse nenhum pouco estranho.

 _Caramba, essa escola é mais maluca do que eu imaginei._

— Ah, claro, como se eu soubesse que havia um espirito, aparição, ou sei lá mais o que, naquele banheiro.

— Você não leu o aviso?

Ele questionou astutamente, com um ar de riso.

— Aquilo não era um aviso, estava mais para: _Ei, cuidado, você não sabe o que tem aqui_.

— Exatamente. Mas, mesmo assim, você entrou no banheiro.

Lançando um olhar irritado para o seu companheiro de quarto espertalhão, Ginny percebeu que aquela era a primeira conversa soara tranquilamente entre eles, e Harry não parecia mais estar querendo estrangular Geofrey.

No momento seguinte, um silencio constrangedor se instaurou. E os dois, cada um em seu canto, pareciam não saber o que dizer, ou aparentavam não querer dizer nada...

— Então — Harry começou dizendo, quebrando o silencio —, eu queria te pedir desculpas, pelo modo como te tratei ontem. Afinal, você não tem culpa do que... — ele interrompeu-se de repente do que estava para dizer, e desviou o olhar constrangido. — Enfim, eu não estava no melhor dia, e acabei descontando em você. Foi mal, cara.

Ginny sabia que aquele era um pedido de desculpas sincero, por isso, sorriu agradecida.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu também não sou fácil de aturar quando estou de mau-humor. Mas, você ainda me deve uma.

Harry olhou para Ginny com o cenho franzido, demonstrando que não sabia ao que ela estava se referindo.

— Pelo que?

— Por não tem me acordado hoje. Foi por causa disso que me atrasei. Vem cá, você isso de propósito?

— Não. O pior é que não, eu também acordei atrasado, dormi demais. E eu acho que estou tão acostumado em não ter um colega de quarto, que me esqueci que você estava aqui, além disso, você não ronca, cara.

— Oh, claro, então da próxima vez vou fingir que estou roncando.

Os dois riram.

— Você ganhou a simpatia do Snape hoje, hein — debochou Harry logo depois.

— Nem me fale. Qual é o problema dele? Parece que aquele ali tem algum tipo de aversão por adolescentes.

— Pode acreditar, ele tem todo tipo de aversão a qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionada a ele mesmo. Principalmente, aversão a shampoo.

Ginny caiu na risada, ao se lembrar do cabelo oleoso do professor de química.

— E aquele nariz? Aposto que sempre que ele olha para um gancho, ele se recorda de algo familiar.

Harry e Geofrey passaram mais alguns instantes rindo e debochando do professor Snape, pois haviam encontrado algo em comum — antipatia mutua pelo professor de química. Riram até não aguentarem mais, e naquele momento de descontração e divertimento Ginny acabara se afeiçoando e gostando muito da companhia do seu colega de quarto. Por mais, que no fundo, ela soubesse que aquilo poderia lhe causar muitos problemas depois.

* * *

 **Curiosidades interessantes:**

 ** _*_** _Escolhi o número, quarenta e dois, para o quarto do Harry, por causa da seguinte soma; 31 (aniversário do Harry) mais 11 (aniversário da Ginny) é igual à 42, que se for dividido por 6 (ano em que eles se beijaram pela primeira vez), é igua numeração mágica mais forte. Por isso, esse número vez todo sentido para mim ahahaha. Caramba, a J.K pensou em tudo! Hahaha. Ou não, pode ser uma simples coincidência, os trouxas vão dizer..._

 ** _*_** _Devonshire é um condado de verdade. Ele fica ao sudoeste da Inglaterra, e é mais conhecido por Devon, é aonde se localiza o vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, sendo que A Toca fica neste mesmo vilarejo. Por isso, acabei deixando que a história se passasse neste condado._

 ** _*_** _Holloway School, é uma escola verdadeira que fica em Londres._

 ** _*_** _Primrose Hill, é um parque de verdade que fica na parte norte do Regent's Park, localizando-se ao norte de Londres._

 _Por quanto, essas são todas as curiosidades. Talvez, no decorrer da história acabem surgindo mais, mas vocês podem me perguntar, se tiverem qualquer dúvida. Vou ficar muito feliz em responder._

* * *

 **N/A:** Feliz dia das crianças pessoal!

Como presente para todas as crianças que somos e um dia já fomos, aqui está esse capitulo lindão para vocês! Uhuuuu!

Então, até que não demorei muito dessa vez, não é?

Eu caprichei bastante nesse capitulo, na verdade, até agora foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever hahaha. Apareceram nele, o Ron, Draco, Snape, e até a murta-que-geme! Além disso, aqui está uma dica minha: vocês não podem esquecer dessa pequena, mais importante, contribuição da murta, hein... Porque? Ah, eu não vou dizer, bobinhos hahaha. Essa parte do banheiro vai ser importante... Ou não. Sei lá, eu posso estar blefando também... Vai saber, né? Hahaha.

Mas, enfim, até o próximo pessoal! E não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário! Por favor, contribuam para a campanha: _Faça uma autora feliz!_

Um grande abraço.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04 — Grande Falta... De Sorte.**

* * *

— Vamos começar a temporada como terminamos a anterior, _Lions_. Com garra! — gritou o treinador com convicção, enquanto fala e andava olhando para cada um dos seus jogadores, com uma expressão fechada.

Os rapazes continuavam com uma postura firme, sem demonstrar emoções. Qualquer movimento em falso, e poderiam ser o hostilizados pelo treinador. Ou pior, expulsos.

E Ginny tinha total consciência disso. E muito medo também.

 _Não mova um músculo. Não mova um músculo._ Ela repetia para si mesma, tentando acalmar as batidas do seu coração. Aquele era um momento decisivo. Viera para aquela escola, fazer parte daquele time! E se por algum motivo, não conseguisse... Não, era melhor ela nem cogitar essa possibilidade.

O treinador ainda estava andando entre os rapazes, analisando cada um deles minuciosamente. Com curiosidade, Ginny arriscou uma olhada rápida de canto para o técnico e, acabou franzindo o cenho, pois sentiu algo que não esperava: familiaridade. Tendo uma sensação estranha, de como se já tivesse visto aquele homem antes. Aquilo era estranho, porque a aparência dele não poderia ser considerada comum. Alto e muito bonito; seria provavelmente a melhor definição que sua mãe daria ao treinador quando o visse, e Ginny não poderia discordar. Ele tinha os cabelos ondulados de cor negrume, presos por detrás da cabeça, num rabo-de-cavalo estiloso. Os olhos que denotavam seriedade naquele momento, eram de um tom acinzentado incrivelmente atraente, que provocavam um contraste perfeito com o sorriso espontaneamente sedutor e a pele naturalmente bronzeada. Mas, Ginny percebeu que o detalhe mais provocativo no treinador, era a sua voz. Ou mais especificamente a risada irônica, que lembrava muito um latido canino, rouca, suave e grave, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Com aquela voz, aliada a aparência física, ele certamente tinha qualquer mulher que quisesse na palma da mão.

Talvez, fosse por causa disso, que muitas garotas "apaixonadas" estavam olhando para o campo de futebol naquele exato momento com expressões abobalhadas, acompanhando com os olhos cada movimento que o técnico do time masculino fazia, fazendo-o parecer um astro do rock intocável. Mas, para Ginny naquele instante ele assemelhava-se muito mais, com um general-comandante, coordenando seus soldados para à linha de frente na guerra, onde todos seriam abatidos um por um.

E o que era ainda mais estranho e inquietante para Ginny, era que a sua vigilante _intuição-feminina_ — que quase sempre acertava —, dizia que àquele homem tinha alguma ligação com o seu colega de quarto. Pois a expressão de Harry — mesmo estando sério assim como todos os outros —, mostrava-se sutilmente diferente dos demais. Ele demonstrava estar entediado, como se já estivesse escutado aquele discurso diversas vezes na vida. Ginny conhecia aquela expressão, ela expressara a mesma várias vezes com os pais dela. E a comparação, fez com que ela se lembrasse de onde conhecia aquele homem: _na foto ao lado da cama dele._ O treinador era o mesmo homem da foto que Ginny vira na fotografia do seu colega de quarto.

 _Que ótimo, Harry não só faz parte do time de futebol, como provavelmente têm alguma ligação de parentesco com o técnico do time. Maldita falta de sorte..._

O treinador parou em frente ao rapaz que estava ao lado dela, este que estava tremendo igual a uma vara verdade alguns instantes antes, mas que corajosamente conseguiu se manter firme e encarar o treinador de frente. Analisando o rapaz da cabeça aos pés, o treinador gesticulou negativamente quando olhou para ele com desaprovação, e o mesmo recuou cabisbaixo. O que fez Ginny sentir-se apreensiva.

— Rapazes, a divisão das equipes vai ser bem simples: com ou sem camiseta... — falou ele logo depois, prestes a soar o apito para dar início ao treinamento. E Ginny arregalou os olhos de modo desesperado, com um embrulho no estômago.

 _Não posso ficar sem camiseta, não mesmo!_

— Aãã, com licença senhor — chamou ela antes que o técnico iniciasse o treino, e ele parou de frente para Geofrey questionando-o com um longo olhar carrancudo, e Ginny sentiu suas pernas bambearem —, eu, eu não... eu não posso ficar em camiseta.

— Como é que é? — questionou ele, pressionando os olhos para Geofrey claramente irritado.

— Não posso ficar sem camiseta. Sou alérgico ao sol.

— Ah, você é alérgico ao sol? — repetiu ele sarcasticamente, com sorriso de canto.

— Sim, é uma alergia muito, muito grave — disse ela, tentando soar do modo mais convicto possível.

— Bem, nesse caso... — começou ele, no mesmo tom sarcástico —, tenho que atender as todas suas necessidades, não é mesmo? Por isso, vou segui-lo com um guarda-sol para onde você for, certo, florzinha?

Recebendo um olhar carrancudo por parte do treinador do time, Ginny também recuou cabisbaixa. Prometendo a si mesma que não falaria mais nada, há não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

— Tudo bem então, pessoal. VAMOS NESSA! — gritou o treinador, soando o apito, para dar início aos treinamentos do dia do time masculino.

Eles começaram o treinamento com um simples aquecimento, fazendo trotes leves de 15min em volta do campo, seguindo de um alongamento básico para as pernas, braços, ombros, panturrilha, peitoral, bíceps, tríceps, lombar e etc.

Depois tiveram que treinar a agilidade dinâmica no campo, o treinador colocou oito cones, um ao lado do outro, em paralelos e também em pares, com uma distância mínima de três passos largos entre eles. Em seguida ele dissera aos rapazes para que corressem em volta de cada um, fazendo um movimento em ziguezague, sendo que todos tiveram que fazer de três a quarto series, com 30 repetições cada um, indo e voltando.

Treinaram resistência muscular, força com velocidade e por fim flexibilidade.

Quando o treinador dera por encerrado o treinamento de campo do dia, Ginny estava sentindo-se como se estivesse sido atropelada por um trem. Cada milímetro do seu corpo estava suando, cada centímetro estava formigando e latejando, Ginny respirava de modo acelerado acompanhando as batidas céleres do seu coração. Estando de olhos fechados sem ver como estava o restante da equipe, ela acabou concluindo intuitivamente que o treinamento deveria ter sido pesado para todo os outros também. Mas depois, ao relancear uma olhadela para os outros rapazes — entre eles seu colega de quarto, seu primo e o amigo loiro deles, que faziam parte da equipe _sem camiseta_ — eles não pareciam terem sido afetados com o "treinamento pesado". Mesmo que alguns estivessem do mesmo jeito que ela — caídos e estirados, de modo derrotado no gramado —, Ginny notou claramente que seu colega de quarto — assim como os amigos dele — estavam com um aspecto normal, tranquilo, como se não tivessem se desgastado nenhum pouco, depois de 2hrs de treinamento. E aquilo deixou-a irritada, assim com um pouco apreensiva também. Afinal, se ela quisesse fazer parte do time masculino, teria que conseguir dar conta de um simples treinamento diário com aquele.

 _Droga, deixe de ser molenga Ginny! Na próxima eu vou ter que dar conta..._

Mas então, apenas para finalizar o treinamento, o técnico mandara todos fazerem flexões de quatro series de 40 repetições cada. E foi aí que Ginny percebera que os treinamentos que ela fazia todos os dias sozinha, eram frouxos demais, café com leite, mão-com-açúcar, perto daqueles ali...

— Descansar pessoal.

Concluiu o treinador, momentos depois de uma longa tortura. E Ginny não pudera evitar de sentir um alivio extremo. _Finalmente..._

— Hoje eu vi um grupo muito motivado e cheio de garra. Isso deixaria qualquer técnico orgulhoso, rapazes.

A satisfação dele só poderia ser; _ver todos os seus jogadores suando bicas._ Visto que, o sorriso de canto e a fisionomia ereta denotando a mesma seriedade de início, certamente não foram abaladas no técnico.

— Agora, vou separar vocês em dois grupos: reserva e titular. Os que ficarem no time reserva, não fiquem chateados, vocês também fazem parte do time tanto quanto os titulares. Só que... é claro, não vão participar dos jogos.

E ali estava o momento decisivo. Era por causa daquele momento que Ginny suportara todo aquele martírio torturante, ser uma garota no time titular numa equipe dominada por homens — mesmo que eles não soubessem que ela era uma garota. Seria com toda a certeza, um tapa na cara de todos aqueles que não acreditaram e debocharam dela. Seria a comprovação de que uma garota poderia jogar futebol, igualmente, ou até melhor do que muitos deles. E tudo isso era por causa do futebol...

 _Que seja o time titular, por favor, tenho que estar no time titular!_

— Longbottom — decretou o técnico para o mesmo rapaz gordinho que estava ao lado de Ginny, e este olhou para a camiseta de cor laranja de modo compreensivo, como se já estivesse esperando por aquilo.

— Creevey — um garoto de cabelos loiros encaracolados e de estatura baixa, que havia conservado um sorriso entusiasmado durante o treinamento inteirinho, o mesmo sorriso murchou lentamente ao ver a camiseta laranja estendida para si.

Depois vieram, Finnigan, Boot, Coleman, Davis…

— E, Weasley — para decepção e desesperança de Ginny, o técnico não estava se referindo ao meu primo. Mas, sim ao novato estranho que era alérgico ao sol...

 _Não, não pode ser._

— Todos vocês que eu acabei de chamar, são o time reserva.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez, para sua camiseta de cor laranja.

E em toda a sua vida, ela nunca imaginou que fosse ser possível odiar tanto uma única cor.

* * *

Após anunciar os nomes dos times titular e reserva, o técnico mandara todos os rapazes para os vestiários.

Ginny ainda não estava conseguindo acreditar que não fora escolhida para o time titular, já que sua ficha ainda não havia caído. Por isso, ela movia-se como se estivesse no piloto automático, totalmente apática. Fora por causa disso que ela nem percebera aonde estava indo, até estar completamente dentro do território alfa que exalava testosterona em todos os cantos; _o vestiário masculino_.

Ela estacou no meio do vestiário quando percebeu aonde se encontrava.

Todos eles estavam tirando as roupas na frente uns dos outros, sem a menor cerimônia ou pudor. Se ela não estivesse tão distraída, não teria entrado ali de jeito nenhum!

— Ah que ótimo. Estava mesmo precisando de um banho... — dissera Ron logo atrás, ao entrar no vestiário junto com Harry e Draco. Os três que foram escolhidos para o time titular — obviamente —, não estavam vestidos com as suas respectivas camisetas que tinham um grande título no meio, LIONS. Mas estavam com elas apoiadas nos ombros, portanto, foram logo tirando as bermudas que estavam usando de modo displicente, ficando apenas de cueca boxer totalmente à vontade.

Ginny olhou chocada para aquilo tudo, e rapidamente teve que desviar o olhar quando Draco Malfoy tirou a última peça que estava usando ao entrar na cabine do chuveiro.

 _Ai meu Deus, eles estão nus! Eu não posso ficar aqui, não posso tirar a roupa... Não posso ficar nua, eles vão ver que eu não tenho um..._

— WEASLEY! — gritou o técnico no meio de toda aquela bagunça, e Ginny imediatamente saiu correndo, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, antes que fosse obrigada a ver mais alguma outra parte da anatomia masculina que não quisesse.

Ao chegar aonde o treinador estava, Ginny pode notar que agora ele estava com uma plaquinha de identificação, a qual não estava usando durante o treinamento, nela dizia; Técnico Black. E ela teve que controlar totalmente seu impulso de alivio, ao quase enlaçar pelo pescoço o treinador Black, quando ficara de frente para ele. Então, tentando controlar o seu subido ímpeto, respirou fundo, dizendo apenas:

— Sim, senhor?

— Sala da Supervisão Disciplinar, agora! — vociferou ele, mandando Geofrey sair do vestiário. E foi o que Ginny fez, sem questionar.

* * *

 _Eles descobriram, já era. Você foi desmascarada Ginevra..._

Ginny que já se encontrava na Sala da professora Chefe responsável pela Supervisão Disciplinar de Hogwarts. Compreendera que aquela escola não era normal, mas, àquela sala não fugira a regra, visto que, era no mínimo peculiar. Os tons da decoração chamavam a atenção logo de cara, pois tinham um gosto bem particular, ou digamos assim; incomum.

O papel de parede continha desenhos de gatinhos sorridentes num fundo rosa, no chão havia um tapete bem grande e felpudo na cor rosa-claro, cortinas floridas e almofadas fofinhas com estampas de gatos.

Era tudo muito... Rosa e delicado. Rosa demais, em todos os cantos.

— Nossa, será que foi a Paris Hilton que decorou isso aqui? — Ginny acabou pensando em voz alta, sem perceber.

— Hem, hem — uma tosse curta se fez ouvir perto da porta, e Ginny virou-se imediatamente para encarar uma mulher baixinha, gordinha, com um rosto que lembrava muito um sapo, vestida por inteiro com roupas em vários tons de rosa, assim como um lacinho no alto da cabeça, no geral, a cor não era nenhum um pouco surpreendente.

A professora, que Ginny deduziu ser a chefe da Supervisão Disciplinar, trazia no semblante uma leve curvatura no canto dos lábios, e não era exatamente um sorriso.

— Como vai, Senhor...?

— Weasley. Geofrey Weasley, senhora.

— Oh, sim, Senhor Weasley — falou a professora com cara de sapo, aproximando-se de Ginny analisando-a com os seus olhos miúdos, mas ao perceber o estado em que o aluno se encontrava, afastou-se rapidamente torcendo o nariz em desagrado. — Você está precisando urgentemente de um banho, Senhor Weasley.

Ginny franziu o cenho, e sorriu de modo contido apenas. Ela já sabia disso.

Com o seu terninho felpudo e cor de rosa, a professora Chefe contornou a mesa no centro da sala, e sentou-se em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, que a deixava ainda mais pequena do já era.

— Sou a professora Dolores Umbridge, chefe da Supervisão Disciplinar de Hogwarts. Chamei-o aqui, apenas para dar-lhe alguns avisos, querido.

Algo no tom de voz da professora com cara-de-sapo, dizia que Geofrey era tudo, menos querido. E isso fez Ginny querer sair o quanto antes daquela sala asfixiantemente rosa. A professora Umbridge tinha um sorriso ingenuamente gentil, mas era ao mesmo tempo maléfico, e a sua voz produzia um tom agudo e infantil, fazendo-a lembrar de mel envenenado.

— Em primeiro lugar, como chefe da Supervisão Disciplinar de Hogwarts, devo lembra-lo de aqui, não serão tolerados qualquer tipo de desobediência e insubordinação por parte dos alunos. Os horários entre as aulas devem ser utilizados, apenas e, restritamente, para aprimorar seus estudos. As regras devem ser seguidas, para o melhor desempenho de todos. Sendo que todos aqueles que não as seguirem, serão punidos, exemplarmente.

Enquanto falava, a professora, não desviava seu olhar de Geofrey, nenhum segundo se quer. Ginny entendeu, que ela estava testando o novato. Um movimento em falso, e a cobra atacaria o animalzinho indefeso. Mas, seria um equívoco a cobra achar que o animalzinho não saberia se defender...

— Então, para concluirmos, agora vou verificar o seu histórico de transferência Sr. Weasley.

 _Droga, ela não pode ler a ficha do Geofrey. Pode ter uma foto dele lá, e ela vai acabar percebendo as diferenças..._

— Aããã, na verdade, professora Umbridge — Ginny começou a dizer apressadamente, quando a professora estava prestes a se levantar para ir até o armário com os arquivos. — A vice-diretora McGonagall, já verificou a minha ficha. E ela me disse que está tudo certo.

O semblante da professora cara-de-sapo, se fechou imediatamente, à menção do sobrenome da vice-diretora. E Ginny percebeu, que havia alguma coisa errada, entre a professora Chefe da Supervisão Disciplinar e a Vice-Diretora de Hogwarts.

— Bem, nesse caso, se a professora McGonagall já averiguou e aprovou os seus antecedentes... — dizia a professora Umbridge, quase rangendo os dentes. — Vou dispensa-lo por hoje, senhor Weasley.

 _Deu certo, ela acreditou..._

Ginny quase saltou de felicidade ao se levantar da cadeira.

— Ah, mas, antes que saia... — interrompeu a professora, quando Ginny estava prestes a sair da sala. — Devo alerta-lo, senhor Weasley, de que acima de qualquer coisa, eu não tolero mentiras por parte de nenhum aluno nesta instituição.

Alertou ela enfaticamente dando uma risadinha infantil, que soou pela sala, e Ginny percebera que aquela mulher não era, definitivamente, flor que se cheire.

* * *

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, depois que Ginny conseguira se levar apenas com lenços umedecidos dentro da cabine do banheiro masculino. Conseguindo resolver aquele problema pelo menos por um tempo. Isso fez com que ela se sentisse um pouco mais otimista, afinal, estar no time reserva não era exatamente o fim do mundo.

 _Se eu tentar me aproximar mais dos jogadores do time titular, eu posso conseguir uma chance de jogar nas partidas oficiais..._

— Aqui está, sanduiche natural e suco de maça — disse a garota do outro lado do balcão, que se chamava Astoria, pelo menos esse era o nome bordado no avental dela.

— Valeu.

Depois de agradecer, ela virou-se para ir até o Salão Comunal, aonde ficavam as mesas das refeições. Chegando lá, Ginny relanceou um olhar a procura do seu colega de quarto, e o encontrou sentado junto com Ron e Draco. _Perfeito!_

— E aí, galera — cumprimentou empolgada aproximando-se deles —, posso sentar aqui com vocês?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Ginny foi logo se sentando. Sem notar a troca de olhares de incomodo entre os três amigos.

— E aí, o teste de futebol foi uma palhaçada, não acham? — Ginny foi logo dizendo, tentando se justificar. — Qual é, eu no time reserva? Isso foi ridículo, não é mesmo?

Nenhum dos três concordaram, e Ginny notou que o clima ficou estranho e constrangedor, principalmente para ela.

 _Mude de assunto, rápido, rápido..._

— Então, o jogo contra os Wilders, vai ser interessante...

— E, porque você acha que vai ser interessante? — Harry quis saber, e Ginny notou que ele estava se segurando para não rir.

— A minha irmã estuda em Holloway, ela namorava o idiota do Michael Corner.

Depois do que ela disse, os três explodiram em risadas. Mas, Ginny não conseguiu entender o porquê.

— Quer dizer que a Ginny, já namorou o tal Michael Corner? — repetiu Ron, ainda rindo.

— É, eles namoraram sim — Ginny confirmou, ainda sem entender. — Mas, o que tem de tão engraçado nisso?

— Eu conheço esse cara — Harry explicou sorrindo. — Já fiz o cara chorar, durante um jogo.

E mais uma vez, os três caíram na risada.

— Espera aí, foi você?

Ginny se lembrava daquele jogo. Na verdade, não especificamente do jogo, pois ela não viu. Porém, ela se recordava claramente da cara derrotada que Michael fizera depois da partida. Ele sempre fora competitivo demais, e nunca soube perder. Por isso, para Ginny aquilo não fora uma surpresa, mas ela não havia acreditado quando disseram que o capitão dos Wilders chorou com a derrota para os Lions.

— Pode crer, fui eu mesmo.

— E, foi muito engraçado — Draco falou ainda rindo.

Ginny estava impressionada, afinal, se fosse pelo que ela apenas ficou sabendo, do que os outros disseram que aconteceu naquele jogo, Harry não era simplesmente jogador qualquer.

— Mas, então, conta aí Geofrey — disse Draco depois de conseguir parar de rir —, a sua irmã é gostosa?

Ron fechou o semblante na mesma hora e lançou um olhar carrancudo para Draco, e Harry apenas ficou curioso. Porém, todos eles ficaram esperando uma resposta de Geofrey.

Só que Ginny, não sabia qual era a resposta certa.

— Ããã, é, eu acho que sim... — ela ficou pensando por uns instantes —, mas, ela tem uma personalidade incrível.

E os três torceram o nariz com o que Geofrey disse. _Não foi uma boa resposta, Ginny._

— Ei, ei Chang na área — alertou Ron, quando duas garotas apareceram no Salão Comunal.

Ginny olhou para a porta de entrada do salão e viu a garota oriental que ela atropelara no outro dia, chamada Cho Chang, entrar junto com uma amiga. Seus olhares acabaram se cruzando, quando a amiga dela apontou discretamente com a cabeça para a mesa em que eles estavam, e Cho abaixou o olhar timidamente depois de encarar Geofrey por um segundo apenas, do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito quando se encontraram no dia anterior.

— Aquela ali é gostosa — Ginny disse, tentando descontrair a situação.

E mais uma vez, dissera a coisa errada.

— Ei cara, acho bom você não falar dela desse jeito — ameaçou Harry aborrecido, claramente enciumado.

— Por que? Ela é a sua namorada, é? — respondeu ela na defensiva, com um leve embrulho no estômago.

— Bem, que ele queria... — Ron disse com um sorrisinho de canto.

— Eu fiquei sabendo que ela levou um fora daquele namorado dela, o universitário — fofocou Draco —, e agora ela está completamente arrasada, vulnerável, com a confiança e autoestima lá embaixo.

Os quatro olharam para aonde as duas amigas haviam se sentado. E Ginny percebeu que a garota oriental, estava com leves olheiras embaixo dos olhos, demonstrando que ela devia ter passado a noite em claro, chorando.

— Em outras palavras — Ron concluiu —, está na hora de você cair em cima Harry.

Mas, então, um rapaz pomposo com uma postura elegante e arrogante, se aproximou da mesa em que estavam Cho Chang e sua amiga, sentando-se ao lado na garota oriental sem perder tempo.

— Eu odeio esse cara — Harry disse incomodado com a aproximação do outro.

O rapaz pomposo, começou a dizer algumas coisas para as duas, mas nem Chang e a amiga ficaram interessadas no que ele estava dizendo.

— Parece que você tem um concorrente — alertou Ginny, vendo a cena.

— Claro que não, é o Smith.

— Um idiota qualquer — constatou Ron, e os outros dois concordaram.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para onde Cho estava. E a garota cruzou o olhar com Geofrey de um modo consternado, como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

— Ela parece tão triste. É de partir o coração...

Harry, Ron e Draco olharam para ela estranhando a sensibilidade repentina de Geofrey.

— É só que, eu consigo entender o que ela está passando — justificou. — Eu também acabei de sair de uma relação ruim. Quero dizer, você acha que conhece alguém depois de tanto tempo junto. Mas aí, você percebe que tudo o que aconteceu, não passou de uma grande mentira, cada toque, cada beijo...

— Temos aula de álgebra. Tchau.

Sem esperar por uma conclusão, os três saíram correndo dali. Antes que Geofrey desse mais uma demonstração de toda a sua sensibilidade "masculina".

— Além disso, é quase impossível fazer uma menina calar a boca! — ela tentou consertar, mas já era tarde demais.

 _Que ótimo, ao invés de fazer parte da turma, você vai ser terminantemente excluída Ginny._

* * *

Depois daquele treinamento torturante, ir dormir fedendo, não era uma experiência muito boa.

Por causa disso, Ginny resolvera acordar antes de todo mundo. Às 4hrs da manhã, mais precisamente. Para conseguir pegar o banheiro masculino deserto.

Felizmente, era assim mesmo que ele estava quando ela chegou lá.

— Eu não acredito — sussurrou contente, consigo mesma. — O chuveiro está vazio!

Em seguida, começou a se preparar para um bom banho demorado, movendo-se rapidamente, antes que algum intrometido aparecesse. Retirou o pano que usava para disfarçar os seios, enquanto fazia uma dancinha alegre e feliz, no meio do banheiro.

— Ará!

Ginny virou-se rapidamente escondendo o corpo de modo apreensivo quando, o tal Smith do jantar, apareceu de roupão olhando para Geofrey.

 _Droga, ele sabe!_

— Sou Zacarias Smith, monitor-chefe e membro da Supervisão Disciplinar. E devo dizer, que você está violando uma regra muito óbvia! — constatou ele, olhando para baixo, e Ginny seguiu o olhar dele com temor. — Você não está com chinelos de borracha, tem que usá-los antes de entrar no chuveiro. Você não leu o regulamento?

Respirando fundo aliviada por ele não saber de nada, Ginny acabou revirando os olhos para aquele cara.

Logo depois, Harry pareceu exibindo seu abdômen definido, bíceps, tríceps e etc. _Que ótimo, porque ele tem que ser tão bonito?_ Ele passou ao lado dos dois, dando uma "atoalhada" na cabeça do mauricinho chato, fazendo-o lacrimejar e perder o foco. Ginny acabou rindo do que ele fez. Só que não poderia estar mais irritada, por eles estarem ali, cedo demais...

 _Droga, banheiro cheio. De novo._

— E aí, cara — cumprimentou ela cordialmente.

— E aí — resmungou Harry, com um belo mau-humor matinal.

 _Como sempre..._

Sem querer ficar ali por muito tempo Ginny foi logo juntando suas coisas.

— Então tá, nós vemos por aí.

— Ei, cara, você esqueceu o seu... — Harry dizia, enquanto segurava a facha de pano que Ginny usava para disfarçar os seios — pano?

— Ah é, valeu.

Ela pegou rapidamente o que tinha esquecido, e saiu o quanto antes dali.

* * *

 _A partida contra os Wilders estava acontecendo._

 _Mas, não era uma partida normal. Os jogadores batiam uns nos outros de propósito, como se fossem leões selvagens sedentos por sangue. Era uma partida brutal e violenta._

 _—_ _Weasley você vai jogar — gritou o técnico Black._

 _Ginny que estava no banco de reservas, ficou sem entender._

 _—_ _Vamos Weasley, você ficou surtada? Levante daí, agora! — repreendeu o técnico, mais irritado do que nunca._

 _No entanto, quando Ginny se levantou do banco, percebeu que estava usando um vestido de debutante cor de rosa, com babados e uma armação enorme; uma escolha obvia que sua mãe faria. Só que ela não iria para um baile, mas, sim, para uma partida de futebol brutal, selvagem e lamacenta._

 _Ela corria e desviava de todo mundo que conseguia, tentando driblar a bola dos outros jogadores, enquanto segurava os babados do vestido. Alguns jogadores se atacavam no meio do caminho, se jogando uns contra os outros. Quando Ginny finalmente conseguiu chegar em frente ao goleiro dos Wilders, seu ex-namorado. Percebeu que ele não estava nenhum pouco preocupado._

 _Michael sorria debochadamente dela. Dizendo com gestos que ela nunca iria passar dali._

 _Então, Ginny se preparou para dar o chute em direção ao gol._

 _Olhou fixamente para Michael que continuava rindo dela, se posicionou e chutou a bola com toda a força que conseguira. Porém, ela nem se quer chegou a acertar a bola. Acabou escorregando nos babados do vestido antes, caindo lentamente em direção ao chão lamacento, girando com os pés para o alto, caindo e levando embora junto toda a sua dignidade._

 _Todos ficaram ali, rindo, debochando e gargalhando dela._

 _Estirada no chão, Ginny olhou para o céu. E foi de lá que veio uma enxurrada de água, que caiu em cima dela..._

Acordou com um baque, e o nariz entupido d'água.

— Está na hora de acordar! — gritou alguém, enquanto várias mãos seguravam Ginny e a erguiam de sua cama que antes estava quentinha e confortável, mas que agora estava fria e molhada.

— Me soltem, me soltem! — ela gritava como uma garotinha assustada.

Logo depois, Geofrey e o restante do time reserva, estavam amontoados no canto escuro do vestiário masculino, com todas as luzes apagadas. Os titulares do time que naquele momento cobriam os rostos com máscaras pretas, faziam uma baderna enorme.

— Seja bem-vindos ao inferno!

Gritou um deles, e todos os outros responderam rosnando como leões selvagens, batucando e batendo os pés.

 _Não acredito, estamos num trote..._

Em seguida, os leões selvagens começaram a jogar restos de comida nos novatos com direito a mingau de aveia, purê de maça, e molho de tomate. Todos grudentos, fedorentos e nojentos.

— Senhores — um deles começou dizendo, — quero apresentar à vocês, os novos jogadores do time deste ano!

Como índios num ritual, continuaram a batucar tudo que viam pela frente. Rosnando e gritando.

— Tirem a roupa agora mesmo!

 _Ah não, a roupa de novo não..._

Então, sabendo que era uma ordem, todos os outros novatos, começaram a tirar os seus pijamas grudentos que estavam usando imediatamente.

Ginny que era a menor que todo mundo que estava ali, abaixou-se discretamente entre os rapazes, e foi se esgueirando por debaixo de todos eles. Quando conseguiu chegar até uma parte segura do vestiário perto na porta de saída, se lembrou que havia um alarme de incêndio bem ao lado da porta. Por isso, sem demorar muito, acionou o alarme.

Um chafariz de água saiu por todos os canos de água da sala.

Aproveitando a distração, enquanto eles tentavam entender o que havia acontecido, Ginny saiu correndo dali.

Quando chegou na ala masculina, Ginny percebeu que não poderia ficar ali naquele estado, toda suja de mingau de aveia, purê de maça, e molho de tomate.

Só que não poderia ir para o banheiro masculino, tomar banho, já que estava quase amanhecendo, e provavelmente muitos já estariam tomando banho lá. A ala feminina, estava fora de cogitação também. Contudo, havia apenas um lugar que Ginny sabia que não haveria ninguém... Pelo menos, não alguém que estivesse vivo.

* * *

O banheiro feminino interditado estava silenciosamente quieto.

Isso era bom, afinal Ginny não escutou nenhum choro de criança. A murta-que-geme não devia estar ali.

 _Nossa, isso é ridículo Ginny. Fantasmas não existem!_

Ela olhou em volta do banheiro mais uma vez, averiguando ao redor, e acabou concluindo que realmente não tinha por que ter medo de aparições de uma garota morta.

 _Estou assistindo supernatural demais..._

Rindo consigo mesma, Ginny sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada, por saber, que pelo menos ali, ela poderia tomar um banho tranquilamente, sem se preocupar que alguém fosse parecer de repente.

Ela começou tirando aquele pijama sujo e nojento, depois para se sentir mais livre, tirou a facha de pano que comprimia o seu peito. Mas então, quando foi tirar a peruca ruiva...

Ginny ouviu a porta do banheiro ranger, e percebeu que não estava mais sozinha.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ela ouviu Hermione Granger a monitora chefe, indagar.

Ginny virou-se para encarar a expressão zangada da outra garota. E viu o olhar zangado de Hermione se alterar rapidamente para chocado quando ela entendeu astutamente quem Geofrey Weasley, era na verdade.

 _Agora, sim, você foi desmascarada Ginny... Maldita falta de sorte._

* * *

 **N/A:** Peço mil desculpas pela demora gente. Mas, essas últimas semanas não foram fáceis.

Não quero que próximo capitulo demore muito, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã, não é mesmo...? Por isso, não prometo nada.

Só espero, que vocês me digam o que acharam. Então, será que a Hermione vai descobrir tudo agora? Me falem o que vocês acham que ela vai fazer...

Viram o fenômeno da Superlua? Foi lindo, não é? O próximo será só daqui 18 anos em 2034. Mas não se preocupem o próximo capitulo da fic, não vai demorar tanto assim... eu acho hahaha.

Um grande abraço.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05 — Intrusos no Banheiro**

* * *

A monitora chefe tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta como se estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa, porém, nenhum som sairá enquanto olhava para o aluno novato semi-despido.

Em seguida, Ginny notou que a outra garota ficará com um semblante estranho, fechado e sério. Pois, Hermione estava pensando rapidamente, refletindo na melhor forma de agir.

A expressão "Salvo pelo gongo" nem sempre fez sentido para Ginny, visto que ela nunca havia analisado exatamente o significado daquele estranho ditado popular antes. Agora pensado melhor, nos combates das lutas de boxe quando o juiz notava que um dos boxeadores estava sofrendo muito durante o embate, ele — o juiz — soava rapidamente o gongo antes que o outro boxeador desse um golpe fatal no seu adversário, portanto, o cara era literalmente salvo pelo gongo.

Aquela expressão nunca fora relevante ou fizera sentido para Ginny. Até aquele momento...

PIIIIIN PIIIIIN PIIIIIN

O som do primeiro sinal para o início das aulas soara fortemente alto, exatamente, naquele momento. Ginny que estava prestes a receber um golpe fatal da monitora chefe e cair derrotada no chão frio do banheiro, fora literalmente salva pelo gongo.

Já que o sinal acabará fazendo com que Hermione desperta-se do seu devaneio particular. Agora ela estava com semblante comedido, como se estivesse pensando e analisando, na melhor forma de punir o aluno novato que quebrara — obviamente — várias regras do regulamento escolar.

— Você tem 10min — ela falou somente.

 _Para quê? Tenho 10min para juntar todas as minhas coisas e dar o fora?_

Ginny continuou paralisada sem querer dar o próximo passo em seguida, pois sabia que seria o fim. Percebendo isso, Hermione se direcionou para o lado oposto do banheiro aonde ficavam os chuveiros. De frente para uma das cabines, ela abriu a porta e ligou o registro d'água.

— O próximo sinal vai tocar daqui uns 10min e você já perdeu pelo menos 1min parada aí.

Quando entendera o que Hermione estava dizendo, Ginny ficou atônita. Mas, sem querer perder mais tempo, assim como ela dissera, ela imediatamente tirou a peruca ruiva e o restante das roupas, e entrou na cabide do chuveiro sem sequer pensar muito no assunto.

No instante que a água quente caiu sobre seu corpo, a alegria foi instantânea. Ginny nunca imaginara que ficar alguns dias sem tomar banho com água corrente de verdade, tendo que se limpar apenas com paninhos umedecidos, fosse ser tão torturante daquele jeito. Portanto, utilizou os minutos que tinha sabiamente, pois não sabia enquanto tempo iria poder tomar banho novamente. Nem mesmo sabia se iria ficar em Hogwarts até o final do dia.

 _Talvez, se eu conseguisse explicar a ela... Explicar o que? Você foi pega no flagra Ginny!_

Três breves toques na porta e ela soubera que seu tempo havia acabado.

Ao sair da cabine do chuveiro Ginny vira que Hermione ainda estava ali, aguardando, e não havia sumido por mágica como ela estava torcendo para que acontecesse. Hermione estava com os braços cruzados, batendo uma ponta dos sapatos do chão impacientemente. Contraditoriamente, a serenidade em sua expressão foi o que deixou Ginny intrigada.

— Olha só, se você me deixar explicar...

— Não — cortou ela sem haver um tom hostil em sua voz, mas por estar aparentemente com muita pressa. — Não temos tempo agora. Vista-se, rápido!

Como não era um pedido, mas, sim uma ordem, Ginny fora logo pegando o seu uniforme — o qual, ainda bem, havia se lembrado de guardar antes de sair do dormitório —, e se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguira.

E foi por muito pouco, que não fora descoberta outra vez.

— Ei, Mione você não vai acreditar... — alguém disse, próximo da porta do banheiro.

Num movimento impressionante Ginny foi atirada para dentro da cabine do chuveiro velozmente. Em seguida a monitora chefe jogou todas as coisas de Ginny para dentro da cabine, junto com ela.

No instante seguinte, um intruso desconhecido adentrou o banheiro. Agradecendo mentalmente por Hermione pensar rápido e ser ágil igual a um felino, Ginny colocou as mãos sobre o peito tentando acalmar silenciosamente as batidas frenéticas do seu coração, podendo apenas escutar o que Hermione e o intruso falavam.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — o intruso quis saber, provavelmente por causa do semblante frenético de Hermione. Mas, Ginny pode apenas imaginar a expressão intrigada do desconhecido. No entanto, surpreendentemente ela conseguiu reconhecê-lo pela voz, como sendo o seu colega de quarto.

 _Caramba, será que ele não sabe que isso é um banheiro feminino?_

— Não, não aconteceu nada Harry — Hermione negou tranquilamente, confirmando quem ele era. — Então, você ia me dizer alguma coisa?

Como ela estava apenas ouvindo, Ginny entendeu que a monitora chefe queria mudar logo de assunto.

— A iniciação do time foi uma confusão — Harry contou com uma certa empolgação. — Alguém acionou o alarme de incêndio e o negócio ficou feio. Remus apareceu, mas por azar, ele estava junto com o Seboso. Aí como o Snape não podia dar detenção para todo mundo que estava lá, ele acabou adiando o jogo contra os Wilders como punição. Sirius ficou bem furioso por causa disso.

 _Adiaram o jogo, mas como isso é possível?_

— Quer dizer que agora, Sirius ficou bravo por vocês terem feito esse trote idiota de novo?

— O que? Não, ele ficou furioso por nós termos sido pegos — respondeu ele rindo.

Depois do que Harry falou, Ginny não conseguiu se conter e acabou rindo junto com ele. O que foi um erro, visto que o seu riso acabou provocando um ruído...

— Ei, que barulho foi esse? — ela ouviu ele indagar logo depois, e xingou-se mentalmente pelo descuido, torcendo para que ele não tivesse notado de onde viera o barulho.

— Que barulho? Eu não ouvi nada — mentiu Hermione, e mais uma vez Ginny anotou mentalmente um agradecimento mais tarde à monitora chefe. — Mas e aí, Sirius não vai punir vocês por causa do trote que deu errado?

Ela tentou mudar de assunto novamente. Por sorte, deu certo.

— Ah, você sabe que isso é tradição do time — contou Harry —, Sirius sempre enche o peito para dizer que foram os Marotos que começaram com a iniciação dos novatos. Ele e meu pai, já fizeram coisas bem piores no tempo deles. Provavelmente ele só vai dar um jeito de pegar mais pesado no treinamento.

 _Marotos, quem são eles? Sirius? Ele é o técnico Black? E como é que ele vai deixar o treinamento mais pesado ainda?!_

— Não acho isso certo. Nunca gostei dessas iniciações que vocês fazem — constatou Hermione sensatamente. — Mas o que houve com o sinal, afinal? Já era para ter tocado.

— Ah tem isso também, mas você não vai gostar. O professor Dumbledore cancelou as aulas de hoje — Harry começou dizendo com cautela. — Quando acionaram o alarme de incêndio no vestiário, Filch achou que o castelo estava _realmente_ pegando fogo, e acabou acionando o alarme de incêndio em todas as salas de aula, agora eles estão dando uma geral em tudo. Mas, o mais suspeito até agora, é o porquê dele não ter acionado os alarmes nos dormitórios também— completou ele com ar de riso, numa desconfiança sarcástica.

— Eu não acredito — refutou Hermione com indignação.

 _É, eu também não. Quer dizer que se fosse realmente um incêndio, esse tal de Filch ia deixar que todo mundo morresse tostado?_

— As duas primeiras aulas eram de Literatura Inglesa! — concluiu Hermione enraivecida, expondo o seu real aborrecimento.

— Oh, caramba, é mesmo — falou Harry num tom falsamente impressionado. — Se você descobrir quem foi que acionou o alarme, não esqueça de agradecê-lo por mim.

Ginny abafou um riso depois do que ele dissera. No entanto Hermione ignorou totalmente o deboche do amigo, visto que aparentemente seu aborrecimento a fizera lembrar de algo.

— E aonde está o Ronald? Ah quero dizer, o Uon-Uon — corrigiu-se ela logo em seguida, imitando a última palavra num tom de voz esganiçado.

O desprezo na voz de Hermione era quase palpável, e Ginny ficou intrigada com aquilo. Visto que, ela não se lembrava daquele apelido ridículo do seu primo, e aparentemente Hermione não associava aquele nome à algo bom.

— Digamos que ele estava meio ocupado, e não pode vir...

— Ah claro. Como sempre, não é mesmo?

— Hermione, você sabe que é meio difícil dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa quando aqueles dois estão juntos...

— Nem vem Harry — interrompeu Hermione —, não defenda aquele egoísta. É obvio que ele preferiu ficar com aquela sanguessuga, ao invés dos amigos. Mas, é bom que ele saiba que se precisar de qualquer ajuda minha, eu vou ficar muito feliz em dizer um sonoro; não. E você deveria fazer a mesma coisa.

 _Sanguessuga? De quem é que eles estão falando?_

— É, você já deixou isso bem claro. Mais de uma vez — dissera Harry e Ginny pode notar o desgaste na voz dele.

— Exatamente — afirmou ela enfaticamente.

Logo depois, um silêncio se instaurou no banheiro, e Ginny entendeu que nem Hermione, nem Harry queriam aprofundar aquele assunto.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir falar com o Sirius. Você quer que eu...?

— Não, pode ir. Eu vou ficar por aqui, já que as aulas foram canceladas.

— Tudo bem. A gente se vê depois então.

— Ok. Até mais tarde.

Ginny pode ouvir uma pequena movimentação e ela soube que Harry estava saindo do banheiro. E por um instante conseguiu sentir um certo alivio... Mas mais uma vez, durou pouco tempo...

— Ah só mais uma coisa — anunciou ele ao voltar lembrando-se de algo. — Fizemos a contagem de todos que estavam na iniciação do time, e só tinha uma pessoa faltando.

 _Ah não, mais que droga!_

— É mesmo, e quem era?

— O novato. Geofrey Weasley.

 _Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga._

— O seu colega de quarto?

— Sim, ele mesmo. Se você o ver por aí, é só avisar que estamos procurando por ele.

— Tudo bem, eu aviso. Mas, eu posso saber porquê?

— Queríamos saber como ele conseguiu saiu de lá tão rápido e sem que ninguém o visse. Mas, na verdade a gente meio que apostou em algumas coisas antes do primeiro treinamento do time desse ano.

— Isso não é novidade — Hermione retrucou enfadonhamente.

Harry riu.

— Digamos apenas, que nós fizemos algumas apostas que envolveram o time reserva, e ele acabou sendo o mais indicado.

 _Indicado pra quê!?_

— E para o que ele foi indicado?

— Mione, você não faz parte da apostas, então...

— Essas apostas são perda de tempo. Então, fale de uma vez.

— Você poderia tentar e dar um palpite...

— Palpite uma ova, vamos lá, desembucha logo!

Harry riu mais uma vez. E Ginny estava começando a apertar os punhos imaginando o pescoço do seu colega de quarto entre elas, sufocando lentamente.

— Ok. Ok. Nós sempre fazemos apostas com o time de novatos, isso você já sabe — começou dizendo. — Mas, dessa vez foi diferente. Ron, Draco e eu, apostamos com o time: Qual dos novatos, eles achavam, que iria ser molenga igual a uma garotinha durante o treinamento...

 _Molenga igual uma garotinha? Bando de idiotas._

— Uau, vocês realmente conseguem se superar a cada ano.

Mas, Harry ainda não havia concluído.

— Quase todo mundo apostou no Creevey.

— Creevey? Mas, espera aí, não foi no...?

— Não, fizemos outra aposta depois dessa.

Ginny revirou os olhos. E teve quase certeza de que Hermione também fizera a mesma coisa.

— Qual foi a outra aposta?

— Bem, por causa da primeira, apostamos numa brincadeira sugerida pelo Draco: Qual dos novatos se pareceria mais com uma garota...

 _Merda, aquele loiro-bunda-branca me paga!_

— Eu, Draco e alguns outros do time apostamos no Geff, o que foi bem útil — contou Harry com ar de riso. — Consegui uns 100 só nessa brincadeira.

Ginny tivera que segurar o próprio impulso de não sair porta à fora e dar umas boas bordoadas no seu colega de quarto e em cada um daqueles idiotas, mostrando para todos eles quem era a garota ali.

— Quer dizer então, que vocês acham que o seu novo colega de quarto se parece com uma garota? — repetiu Hermione — Que ridículo. Na verdade, eu sei exatamente o que é isso. Preconceito. Não é porque ele seja diferente de alguma forma que isso signifique que ele seja gay, e mesmo que fosse, isso não é motivo para zombarias. Além disso, vocês homens sempre tem um motivo para debochar de tudo que seja relacionado as mulheres, há não ser que seja em benefício próprio.

— Mione — começou Harry cautelosamente. — Foi só uma brincadeira.

— Muito desnecessária por sinal. Malfoy nunca foi muito inteligente, então já era de se esperar. Mas, eu não esperava isso vindo de você Harry Potter.

 _Ará, bem feito! É isso aí Hermione, dá nele._

— É, eu sei que foi idiotice — Harry confessou. — Mas vem cá, aposto que você também deve ter pensando que esse cara é estranho. Não, que eu ache que ele seja esquisito por ser gay. Estranho mesmo é o jeito dele ficar me encarando, como se estivesse interessado em alguma coisa. E qual é né, eu não jogo nesse time.

 _O que? Geofrey não é gay! E eu não fico te encarando seu metido idiota. Eu só olho algumas vezes, poxa. Olhar não arranca pedaço, sabia?_

— Harry, eu acho que você está imaginando coisas. Você ainda nem conhece ele direito, não tem como ter certeza disso.

— É você deve ter razão. Posso estar vendo coisas demais. Enfim, eu tenho que ir... — disse ele apressadamente. — A gente se fala depois.

Ginny pode ouvir que ele se despedirá de Hermione com um beijo no rosto, e sairá em seguida batendo a porta do banheiro.

Com um suspiro de alivio. Sabendo que dessa vez seria seguro, Ginny abrira lentamente a cabine do chuveiro.

— Isso foi bem esclarecedor — ela começou dizendo. — Obrigada, por não me dedurar, eu não sei porque você fez isso, mas...

— Eu odeio mentiras — cortou Hermione. — Na verdade, eu nunca menti para ninguém antes, principalmente para os meus amigos. Então, eu realmente espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo para estar fazendo isso.

— É, e eu tenho — enfatizou Ginny.

Hermione a encarou duramente, provavelmente verificando se não haveria nenhum traço de falsidade em seu olhar. Concluindo que não havia, ela continuou:

— Ótimo. Então, poderia me explicar o que isso significa? — questionou, apontando para a peruca ruiva que Ginny segurava em uma das mãos. — Porque eu realmente acho que esconder o fato de você ser uma garota para tentar se relacionar com outras pessoas, não seja uma boa forma de começar um relacionamento.

— O que? Não — Ginny retrucou. — Eu não sou gay.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Ah, quer dizer que você não...

— Não, eu não estou fazendo isso para ficar com garotas.

— Bem, então por que você está fazendo isso? — perguntou Hermione com curiosidade.

— É uma longa história...

— Não vamos a lugar nenhum, estamos sem aulas.

Ginny sorriu contidamente, pois ela sabia que não poderia fugir daquilo, e estava devendo um voto de confiança que a monitora chefe depositou nela, por isso acabou sentindo que poderia confiar em Hermione, querendo ou não. Logo, começou a narrar tudo o que aconteceu até aquele momento, e a outra garota ouviu atentamente cada detalhe que Ginny lhe contou.

* * *

— Então, basicamente você está se passando pelo seu irmão para poder jogar futebol, sem que ninguém fique duvidando das suas habilidades ou do seu talento, por você ser mulher. Além de poder mostrar para aqueles machistas preconceituosos que não somos um sexo frágil, assim como eles pensam que somos — falou Hermione enxugando totalmente a história que Ginny havia acabado de relatar.

— Sim, basicamente, é isso mesmo. Desse jeito, não parece ser grande coisa — Ginny riu.

— Não, ao contrário, é grande coisa sim — salientou Hermione. — Você está lutando por algo em que acredita. A sua coragem deveria servir de exemplo para qualquer um.

— Valeu, eu acho. Só que não está sendo nada fácil ter coragem para fazer isso. Sinceramente, não recomendo.

As duas riram. E pela primeira vez desde que chegou em Hogwarts, Ginny sentiu que poderia confiar em alguém, sem ter que ficar agindo como um cara, com barba e cabelos postiços.

— Ah, você esqueceu um detalhe muito importante — lembrou Hermione, sorrindo. — Ainda não disse seu nome.

— Ginevra, mas pode me chamar de Ginny — cumprimentou com um grande sorriso.

— Hermione, mas disso você já sabia — disse a morena rindo. — Então, como é ser um garoto?

— Horrível.

Com pausas para altas risadas, Ginny contou a Hermione como era conviver com rapazes o dia todo e ainda ter que se passar por seu irmão, tendo que convencer todo mundo que era um garoto.

— Falando nisso — falou Hermione, depois que Ginny contou como havia sido torturante o treino de futebol. — Acho que você tem um pequeno problema. Você estava ouvindo quando Harry disse como achava estranho o modo como Geofrey olhava para ele, não estava?

Ginny confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione continuou.

— Então, acho que ele está certo.

— O que? Como assim você acha que ele está certo?

— Bom, eu conheço Harry desde os onze anos, e ele nunca notou nada que não estivesse bem de baixo do nariz dele — constatou Hermione. — Por isso, se ele percebeu alguma coisa no modo como Geofrey estava olhando para ele... É bem provável que ele esteja certo.

— Mas... Mas, eu não...

— Ginny, eu tenho que perguntar — ela disse calmamente. — Você está gostando do Harry?

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Não estava esperando por aquilo.

Mas, Hermione continuou esperando por uma resposta.

— Não, é claro que não.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim tenho, eu mal conheço ele — justificou —, isso seria idiotice. Porque, qual é né, ele acha que eu sou um cara. Meu irmão, um cara que é o primo do melhor amigo dele.

Mesmo com todas as justificativas listadas, Ginny tentou convencer a si mesma de que aquilo era verdade. Memorizar todos os motivos pelo qual não poderia se apaixonar por seu colega de quarto. Mas, no fundo ela sabia que isso não estava muito longe de acontecer. Afinal, ela conseguiu se encantar no primeiro dia que conheceu Harry Potter, somente no segundo em que olhará para aqueles olhos verdes-esmeraldas. Só de imaginar ele tocando em sua pele, seus lábios, sussurrando em seu ouvido, ela já podia sentir calafrios excitantes...

 _Para de ser idiota Ginny. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

— Não, eu não estou gostando dele — negou para si mesma, com todas as letras.

— Ah que bom! — falou Hermione com um suspiro de alivio. — Porque, seria bem complicado se você estivesse. Sabe, tendo que dormir todos os dias no mesmo quarto, as aulas, o futebol.

 _É, isso mesmo. Eu. Não. Gosto. Dele. Nada. Nadinha. Nenhum pouquinho._

— É. Mas, então, porque você acha que eu tenho um problema? — perguntou tentando mudar logo de assunto, porque não queria pensar mais do que já era necessário, no moreno de olhos verdes.

— Bom, o problema é que pelo jeito, todo os garotos do time estão achando que Geofrey se parece com uma garota. Sabe, com modos delicados e femininos demais, ou seja, eles acham que ele é gay.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Eu sei, mas é o que eles pensam. Por isso, vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa para convencê-los de que Geofrey gosta de sair com garotas.

— E como vamos fazer isso? Porque, assim, ele é bem popular e eu nem sei porquê, mas ele aproveita isso para ficar com várias malucas. Da última vez, ele estava namorando a nossa vizinha, um francesa chata e obsessiva.

— É isso, é o que nós vamos ter que fazer! — exclamou Hermione com empolgação.

— O quê? Namorar uma francesa chata e obsessiva?

Ginny riu da própria piada. Mas, Hermione não prestara atenção.

Logo depois, a morena adquiriu uma postura ereta e pensativa, andando de um lado para o outro no banheiro feminino interditado. Ginny franziu a testa, mas acabou não dizendo nada e ficou apenas observando a monitora chefe andar de cá pra lá, de lá pra cá.

Depois de alguns minutos, a garota de cabelos cheios e dentes grandes, viu-se para a ruiva que já estava começando a ficar com um semblante entediado.

— Eu sei exatamente o que nós vamos fazer.

* * *

 _Uma hora e meia depois..._

Ginny tivera que voltar para a Ala Masculina, depois que ela e Hermione elaboraram um ótimo plano para convencer os outros garotos da integridade masculina de Geofrey. Mesmo que ainda houvessem alguns furos que deveriam ser acrescentados ao plano, de acordo com Hermione. Ginny já estava muito empolgada com o que elas iriam fazer. Pois, para ela seria extremamente divertido.

De banho tomado, roupas-limpas e um grande sorriso no rosto, Geofrey passará pela porta da frente da Ala Masculina... Contudo, não estava esperando que houvesse uma pequena recepção aguardando a sua chegada.

— Ora, ora, ora vejam só, quem resolveu aparecer... — ela ouviu o treinador Black dizer. E ao virar-se para o canto direito da sala, de onde viera a voz, Ginny viu que também estavam ali, além do técnico; Ronald seu-primo Weasley, Draco bunda-branca Malfoy e Harry lindo-pra-caramba Potter.

Todos os quatro encaravam Geofrey de uma forma misteriosa, e Ginny não soube ao certo como deveria se sentir com a presença do técnico e seus colegas de time.

— Mas o que vocês...?

— Ah não é necessário dizer nada Weasley — cortou o treinador. — Eu estava apenas querendo te parabenizar pessoalmente por seu grande feito de hoje.

Ginny franziu a testa, pois não sabia qual havia sido o seu grande feito do dia — pelo menos, não pensou em nenhum que fosse ser considerado pelo técnico.

— Ãããm obrigado senhor, eu acho...

O treinador curvou o canto dos lábios numa espécie de sorriso, mas que também poderia ser classificado como uma careta desajeitada. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais de Geofrey, tentando focalizar melhor o garoto e Ginny sentiu-se desconfortável com a invasão de espaço.

— Vou ir direto ao ponto Weasley. Hoje mais cedo, você esteve junto com os outros novatos na iniciação do time, muitas testemunhas o viram por lá. E pelo que me contaram, você foi o único que não foi encontrado depois do incidente com os alarmes de incêndio. Portanto, eu fiz as contas Weasley, você foi bem ágil fazendo aquilo...

— O que? Não, eu não fiz...

— Não. Não negue — interrompeu ele. — Já que o que você fez acabou sendo útil para o time... Por isso, eu quero propor-lhe o seguinte: Uma recompensa por ter nos dado mais tempo de treinamento antes do próximo jogo. Pense muito bem Weasley, pois eu não costumo voltar atrás com as minhas decisões, e meus jogadores também não vão. Apenas uma recompensa. Entendeu?

Ginny assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, concordando com a oferta. Mesmo que tivesse certeza de que não haveria um modo de recusar qualquer coisa ao treinador.

— Ótimo. Então, nós vemos no próximo treinamento — concluiu ele direcionando para a porta de saída. — E, Harry ainda não terminamos aquela conversa.

— Tchau, Sirius — Harry respondeu, secamente.

Os dois trocaram um olhar irritado entre si, demonstrando que haviam tido uma conversa, anteriormente, com algum assunto mal resolvido, todavia ainda não haviam concluído — pelo menos era isso que Sirius achava. Mas, para Harry aquele assunto já havia acabado.

 _É, só ele mesmo, para conseguir recusar alguma coisa ao técnico Black._

Depois do treinador ter se retirado da Ala Masculina. Ginny viu-se sozinha com os outros três, que olhavam para ela de um modo estranho. Até mesmo seu primo Ronald — que não estava com um aspecto muito apresentável —, olhava para Geofrey como se ele fosse esquisito. Contudo, o que estava estranho mesmo eram as roupas de Ron, ela notou. A camiseta social do uniforme dele tinha a gola toda amassada, desatada de dentro da calça, a gravata vermelha estava desfrouxada e torta, e Ginny percebeu também que os lábios de Ron estavam borrados num tom de vermelho forte, como se ele tivesse sido sugado por alguma sanguessuga com batom vermelho... Era uma aparência bem desleixada e ela tinha certeza de que se Hermione o visse naquele estado, reprovaria totalmente.

E agora, sabendo o que Hermione havia dito sobre os caras do time acharem que Geofrey não gostava de garotas, e que Harry provavelmente pensava a mesma coisa. Ela saiu rapidamente de perto dos três, e foi para o seu quarto. Mesmo que soubesse que não haveria como se esconder quando estivesse ali.

Abrindo sua mochila que estava num canto do quarto, Ginny ligou seu Macbook para tentar se distrair, sentando-se em sua cama tentando se sentir um pouco mais confortável. E quem sabe, por sorte, conseguisse conversar com Katie e Angelina...

— Então, Harry vai ficar como atacante, Draco no meio de campo e eu fico no gol, a mesma coisa com as outras posições. Nada de diferente, o mesmo time de sempre — Ron dissera, assim que os três entraram no quarto.

— Sirius sabe que nós somos bons no que fazemos, porque ele iria mudar isso?

Foi o que Ginny ouviu Harry disser, e continuou focalizando qualquer coisa de interessante no seu computador, mesmo que este estivesse na tela de início e ela não quisesse fazer nada além de ficar ouvindo o que eles estavam falando. Por isso, fingiu estar mexendo em alguma coisa, para que eles não soubessem que ela estava interessada em conversa alheia.

— É mais talvez não seja o suficiente no campeonato. Nós somos bons sim, mas e os outros times? Eles podem ter caras que sejam tão bons quanto nós. Ou até melhores.

— Olha só Ron, como o Sirius disse, nós conseguimos um pouco mais de tempo até o próximo jogo. É claro que não podemos subestimar os adversários, mas, qual é... Não podemos ser tão pessimistas — Harry disse tentando motivar os amigos.

Mas, Ginny percebeu que eles não ficaram muito convencidos.

— É, nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz com alguma coisa que o Seboso fosse... — Draco dizia, mas parou de falar de repente. Ginny levantou levemente o olhar para ver o que havia feito ele parar de falar... Teve que prender a respiração, quase caindo da cama, ao perceber que tinha deixado sua mochila aberta na beirada do colchão, com um saquinho de objetos femininos saindo de dentro do seu tênis. Lá estavam os seus rolinhos de absorvente, visivelmente identificados.

— Ei, ei, porque você tem absorventes dentro do seu tênis? — questionou o seu colega de quarto, enquanto o seu primo Ron e Draco continuavam paralisados em choque.

 _Aí não acredito, que vacilo! Pense rápido, Ginny! Rápido!_

— Errr, errr... Errr, por causa do meu nariz — falou hesitantemente —, ele sangra muito.

— Você coloca isso no nariz!?

Os três estavam boquiabertos, sem acreditar.

— É. Isso mesmo, eu coloco no nariz. Assim... — ela pegou um dos rolinhos na mão, e eles deram um passo para trás amedrontados, como se Geofrey estivesse segurando uma bomba e eles fossem morrer a qualquer momento. Ginny então colocou um dos absorventes no nariz, sem hesitação. — Viu só, é muito útil. E podem acreditar, absorve tudinho.

Com expressões de nojo na cara, os três acabaram caindo na risada.

— Caramba, esse cara é muito estranho — Draco falou, quase caindo de tanto rir, se apoiando no ombro de Harry. Os três sacudiam o corpo de tanto gargalhar. — Ainda bem que ele é o seu colega de quarto Harry.

Alguns minutos depois de altas risadas, com Ginny tendo que vê-los rir, apontar e balançar a cabeça. Eles acabaram parando, e não falaram mais nada com Geff depois disso.

Ginny acabou ficando no seu canto do quarto, constrangida.

Torcendo, torcendo muito para que o plano de Hermione desse certo.

* * *

 **N/A:** F-I-N-A-L-M-E-N-T-E! Com todas as letras!

Eu sei, eu sei... Demoreei muuuito para voltar a postar um novo capítulo. Me desculpem pessoal, mas teve muita coisa nesse começo de ano, e eu não conseguia terminar esse capítulo nunca!

Estou muito feliz por ter terminado hoje. Por isso, estou torcendo para que vocês gostem...

Enfim, até o próximo galera. Não vou ficar enrolando vocês.

Um grande abraço.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda!**

* * *

— Aí Uon-Uon, o que você acha? Parvati e eu queremos sair no próximo final de semana. Quero comprar algumas coisas no shopping, já que eu estou mesmo precisando renovar algumas peças do meu guarda-roupa... Você não vai se importar com isso, não é, amorzinho? Nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de você, meu Uon-Uon... — dizia a garota loira, com voz de taquara rachada que seria uma ótima imitação de Janice em Friends, se a frase seguinte fosse: "OH – MY – GOD" ela poderia ganhar um _Oscar_ pela excelente imitação.

Em apenas meia-hora de almoço, enquanto todos se encontravam no Salão Principal após as duas primeiras aulas do dia, Ginny já não estava mais conseguindo suportar o _showzinho melo dramático_ do seu primo Ronald e sua namorada — sanguessuga — Lavender Brown. Os dois pareciam ter ímãs próprios implantados em vários pontos da anatomia física, pois assim que ficavam próximos demais um do outro ou nem que fosse a centímetros de distância; começavam a se atracar incontrolavelmente como animais selvagens, um engolindo o outro, sem se importar com quem que estivesse presenciando a cena. O que era — no mínimo —, bem constrangedor. E, ainda como se não bastasse: Em algum momento tinham que se desgrudar para conseguirem respirar e descansar os músculos faciais... Mas, eram aí que as juras de amor infinito começavam, com todos os tipos de declarações de amor melosas e clichês.

 _Aí meu Deus do céu, acho que vou vomitar!_

Ginny não saberia dizer o que era pior, e ficou imaginando como Harry conseguia continuar sendo o melhor amigo do seu primo, tendo que aguentar ele e a namorada com vestígios ninfomaníacos. Era terrivelmente enjoativo. Mesmo estando sentada numa distância razoável de onde Harry, Ron, Lavender e sua amiga Parvati Patil estavam, ainda era possível ouvir e ver, o quanto aqueles dois eram grudentos juntos.

Por isso, desviou os olhos do "espetáculo" a parte, antes que seu almoço fosse desperdiçado... Examinando o Salão Principal com os olhos, Ginny acabou vendo Draco Malfoy almoçando com uma turma bem diferente do que estava acostumada a ver: Junto com ele haviam dois garotos grandões com caras de idiotas que comiam tudo que viam pela frente, um outro moreno mal-encarado que não gostava muito de sorrir, e uma garota bonita com um corte de cabelo preto ao estilo egípcio com um olhar entediante. Esta por último, em especial, aparentemente gostava muito de massagear os ombros do jogador meio-de-campo. Portanto, aquela turma era uma novidade para Ginny, afinal Draco estava sempre na companhia de Harry e Ron, todavia poderia ser apenas por causa do time de futebol. Ou talvez ele não conseguisse suportar ficar muito perto do Uon-Uon e sua namorada: _Janice, A Incontrolável Sanguessuga_. Ginny riu sozinha do codinome que atribuiu a garota, e acabou pensando que Hermione também iria rir muito com aquilo.

Então, foi aí que acabou sentindo falta da presença da monitora-chefe e mais uma vez averiguou ao redor do Salão Principal a procura do alguém com cachos volumosos e castanhos, mas não encontrou ninguém. Por fim, não conseguiu deixar de se sentir decepcionada, por não encontrar a única pessoa no momento que poderia considerar como uma amiga.

Surpreendentemente, Hermione conseguiu ler seus pensamentos e simplesmente "brotou" do nada no campo de visão de Ginny.

— Acredite, eu consegui identificar diversas formas de acasalamento entre espécies animais nas aulas de Biologia com a professora Sprout — anunciou Hermione de modo que somente as duas poderiam ouvir, enquanto ela sentava-se no banco da comprimida mesa de refeições de frente para Geofrey —, mas essa aí, é uma novidade na área da procriação pra mim.

Hermione não apontou para nenhum lugar ao dizer aquilo, mas Ginny sabia perfeitamente a quem, ou melhor ainda, às quais pessoas ela estava se referindo. Por causa disso, foi quase impossível não abrir um enorme sorriso de satisfação, ao ver a sua mais nova amiga sentada bem à sua frente.

— O pior é que existe uma definição exata para o que eles estão fazendo, mas normalmente não fazemos isso em público... — falou, sem precisar alterar seu tom de voz para parecer com um garoto. — Peraí, por que você está aqui? Não pode sentar comigo, quero dizer, com o Geff.

— É claro que eu posso, estamos num país livre. Portanto, eu sento aonde eu quiser, e principalmente, com quem eu quiser.

Ginny sabia que aquela era uma desculpa plausível e ela estava certa, ao menos se elas tivessem que se preocupar apenas com direitos políticos. Em contraposição, não conseguiu deixar de pressupor que aquilo poderia trazer comentários maldosos de pessoas inconvenientes. E também, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no que seu colega de quarto acharia disso... Oras, ele não teria motivos para não gostar que Hermione se sentasse junto com Geofrey no horário de almoço, não é mesmo? Ou será que ele tinha...? Porque se ele tivesse alguma coisa contra, talvez, fosse porque ele sentisse algo por Hermione... Ciúmes, por alguém que ele gostava, estar perto de alguém que ele não gostava?

Ela não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável, caso isso fosse verdade.

Voltando-se para olhar discretamente com o canto dos olhos na direção em que Harry estava, Ginny notou que ele estava observando Hermione e Geofrey, com um dos arcos das sobrancelhas arqueados, demonstrando estar intrigado com a companhia dá amiga, mas, nada além disso. Contudo, seu primo Ron — depois de ter recebido um beijo desentupidor de sua namorada —, deve ter se sentindo curioso com a expressão do amigo, pois acabou girando a cabeça na direção em que Harry estava olhando... E Ginny não conseguiu segurar o riso depois de ver a reação do seu primo. A qual, por sinal, foi muito expressiva: as orelhas dele ficaram quase no mesmo tom dos cabelos ruivos, ele franziu o cenho de um modo que as sobrancelhas formaram uma única linha em sua testa, e ficara segurando o copo de vidro com suco que tomava a pouco, com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçados. Aquela com certeza era uma reação típica de ciúmes, e não era nenhum pouco amigável.

— Do que você está rindo? — Hermione quis saber.

— Ah, não olhe agora — Ginny disse com ar de riso, fixando o olhar em Hermione. — Mas, Ron não está nenhum pouco feliz em ver você sentada junto com Geff.

— O que? Porquê? Isso é ridículo — disse ela incrédula, mas acabou não aguentando a curiosidade e girou a cabeça rapidamente para o lado para constatar o que Ginny dissera.

— Hermione, eu disse para você não olhar para eles!

— Não foi uma opção quando você não disse, para qual lado exatamente, eu não poderia olhar — constatou ela notoriamente. Ginny girou os olhos para a desculpa esfarrapada dela. — Além do mais, eu não acho que Ronald esteja com raiva por minha causa.

— Ah por favor, é claro que ele está assim por sua causa — constatou enfaticamente. — E ele não está com raiva, está com ciúmes.

— O que? Claro que não — Hermione falara enquanto abria um de seus livros em cima da mesa, sem olhar para os lados —, e de novo, isso é ridículo, Ginny.

— Eu acho que você só está tentando negar o fato, que é meio obvio.

Hermione bufou irritada depois do que ela dissera, acertando a caneta que estava segurando com tanta força de encontro com o papel que acabou furando-o com tamanha a sua fúria. Ademais, Ginny arrependeu-se um pouco por ter insistido tanto naquele assunto, e achou melhor terminar a sua refeição de bife com batatas do meio-dia, deixando incorporar o silêncio entre as duas. Antes que Hermione resolvesse fura-la do mesmo jeito que furara a inocente folha de papel, se ela não calasse a boca.

Após várias viradas bruscas de papel, e algumas garfadas de comida. Hermione relaxou os ombros de modo derrotado.

— Você está certa.

Ginny apenas levantou os olhos sem dizer nada.

— Eu gosto dele — confessou ela, Ginny abriu e fechou a boca, prestes a contradizer alegando que não fora exatamente isso que ela havia dito anteriormente, mas achou melhor continuar apenas ouvindo.

— Eu sempre achei que havia alguma coisa diferente entre nós dois, sabe? — disse Hermione contidamente, pois provavelmente aquele era um assunto difícil para ela abordar abertamente. — Quero dizer, sempre fomos só nós três, eu, Harry e Ron, desde que começamos a estudar aqui em Hogwarts. E, eu sempre tive certeza do modo que me sentia em relação ao Harry. Porque, ele sempre foi o irmão que eu nunca tive, assim como eu sempre soube que ele sentia a mesma coisa em relação a mim. Só que, com o Ron... Era muito mais complicado.

"Nós dois nunca nos demos muito bem, sempre brigávamos por várias coisas, implicávamos com tudo que fazíamos, estávamos sempre prontos para discutir por alguma coisa. E ele nunca me viu como uma opção, entende? Como uma garota que ele poderia convidar para sair, nos termos de um encontro romântico. Eu esperei que ele fizesse isso, mas nunca aconteceu. Então, um dia eu conheci Victor... Ele era gentil, simpático, engraçado e sempre conseguia me fazer sentir especial. Nós começamos a sair, e eu gostava muito da companhia dele... Mas, havia sempre um problema, um defeito, e eu sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Foi quando eu percebi que não tinha como dar certo entre nós dois... E acabei terminando com ele.

"Nesse meio tempo, as brigas entre mim e Ron pioraram, a ponto de que ficamos muitos meses sem falarmos um com o outro. Como consequência disso, Harry acabou ficando dividido entre nós dois, sem querer escolher um lado. Depois de um tempo, Ron e eu voltamos a nós falar, mas já não era como antes. Porque eu sabia que alguma coisa havia mudado, mas não conseguia aceitar isso. Então, eles entraram para o time de futebol e começaram a frequentar as comemorações pós-vitória do campeonato que Draco começara a dar na mansão dos pais dele. E essas festas na casa dos Malfoy, eram bem conhecidas por haver muita badalação, garotas oferecidas e álcool. Eu nunca havia frequentado esse tipo de festa e nem tinha interesse nisso, só que um dia Draco resolveu me convidar e eu acabei aceitando, por educação, é claro. Eu não queria, mas acabei indo para um dessas comemorações idiotas, e com certeza foi a pior decisão que já tomei na vida.

"Quando cheguei lá, a primeira coisa que vi, foi um dos meus melhores amigos caindo de bêbado, Harry estava dançando num canto escuro com a maluca da Romilda Vane, que provavelmente o embebedou para conseguir aquilo. Mas, no meio da sala de estar, de frente para todo mundo que quisesse ver, estavam Ron e Lavender deitados no sofá, se agarrando tanto que a blusa dela foi parar no meio da mesinha de centro. Eu nunca me senti tão horrível em toda a minha vida, depois de ver essa cena. Tive vontade de voar para cima dos dois e arrancar a cara dela de cima dele aos tapas, e depois chuta-lo no meio das pernas com tanta força que ele nunca mais poderia ter filhos, e assim quem sabe ele sentisse a mesma dor que eu estava sentido naquele momento... Só que eu não fiz isso. Nem poderia, afinal nós não éramos nada além de amigos. Apenas isso, amigos. Então, eu só consegui dar meia volta e ir embora. E foi nesse dia, depois de vê-lo com outra garota, que eu parei de negar o que já estava sentindo a muito tempo."

Ginny ouviu tudo o que ela dissera atentamente, sem fazer nenhum tipo de comentário. Mesmo depois que Hermione terminou de falar, as duas apenas se olharam por um momento, numa muda compreensão.

— Quer saber? Meu primo é um completo babaca, por não ter percebido o que estava bem de baixo do nariz dele.

Hermione sorriu de canto depois do que ela dissera, mas acabou suspirando com desânimo em seguida.

— Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo para o Harry... Mas, é que eu...

— Precisava desabafar.

— Sim, eu precisava. Obrigada por me ouvir, Ginny.

— Você já fez muito por mim Mione sem nem me conhecer, então era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você.

Com ambos sorrisos de gratidão entre amigas, elas voltaram para o que estavam fazendo. De repente, Hermione levantou de um salto, guardando todos os seus livros e deixando apenas um deles numa das mãos, movimentando-se rapidamente.

— Vamos, o sinal para a próxima aula vai tocar e você não vai querer chegar atrasada para as aulas de Literatura Inglesa com a professora McGonagall.

 _Ah, agora sim, aí está a velha e boa Hermione de sempre..._

Mas, Ginny achou que ela estava se apressando demais antes do tempo. No entanto, achou preventivo se levantar e guardar suas coisas assim com Hermione fizera. Então, quando estava prestes a sair para acompanhar a amiga para a próxima aula...

PIIIN PIIIN PIIIN

 _Caramba, será que ela tem um cronômetro sincronizado com esse negócio?_

* * *

No final de duas aulas seguidas de Literatura Inglesa com a vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall, Ginny sentia que seu cérebro iria explodir de depois de ter absorvido tanta informação em tão pouco tempo.

 _Caramba, as políticas de ensino da literatura avançada na educação da sociedade subdesenvolvida, são realmente muito importantes!_

A sala de aula estava totalmente silenciosa, pois o silêncio gera concentração e a concentração faz com que todos tenham um melhor desempenho de aprendizagem, e essa era uma das muitas exigências na disciplina da vice-diretora. E ninguém seria idiota o bastante para contradizer, ou dizer algo sob o olhar severo da professora de Literatura Inglesa, ainda mais com o agravante do olhar mortal da melhor aluna e também monitora-chefe sentada à frente da mesa da vice-diretora.

Por fim, depois de duas horas de atividades de literatura avançada em concentração, o silêncio fora quebrado.

— Ótimo, agora eu quero vocês ouçam atentamente os avisos que irei dar — anunciará a professora McGonagall, prestes a dar por encerrada as atividades curriculares do dia. — Neste final de semana estarão abertas as permissões da direção para os passeios em Hogsmeade.

Ante as palavras de "permissão" e "passeio" que foram ditas numa única frase pela professora, os cochichos de excitação acabaram sendo inevitáveis, com até mesmo alguns gritinhos a parte por garotas alegrinhas demais.

— Nada melhor, do que uma boa escapada no final de semana, hein — Draco falara com uma piscadela e um sorrisinho sínico, cheio de segundas intenções, para o mesmo grupinho de garotas alegres demais, que retribuirão a insinuação do loiro com sorrisinhos e cochichos entre si.

Ginny tivera que se sentar na mesa-dupla ao lado de Draco e de frente para Harry e Ron, pois ficará sem opções quando chegará na sala de aula. Afinal não poderia sentar perto de Hermione novamente, pois era provável que começassem a fazer perguntas embaraçosas, com a aproximação repentina de Geofrey e a monitora-chefe. Então, as duas concordaram que teriam que manter uma relação não tão próxima para não levantar suspeitas entre os fofoqueiros de plantão.

Portanto, ela tivera que presenciar os "galanteios" baratos de Draco Malfoy com as garotas sorridentes sentadas do outro lado da sala. Tendo que ficar desviando dos vários aviõezinhos de papel que voavam pela sala, assim que a professora McGonagall virava de costas.

— Obviamente espero que se comportem neste final de semana — continuou dizendo a professora, sem se afetar com os falatórios. — Eu e o professor Dumbledore, não queremos de forma alguma, receber reclamações por parte dos cidadãos do vilarejo, assim como já ocorreu anteriormente. Portanto, está terminantemente proibido qualquer tipo de agrupamentos festivos, contendo álcool, relações sexuais e principalmente drogas estimulantes.

— Aposto que esse último aviso aí, é para você Draco — sussurrou Harry sorrindo, de modo que somente os quatro puderam ouvir.

— Sabem como é né, nada como a velha e boa tática: o que os olhos não veem, a gente não se arrepende — responderá o loiro em seguida para os três.

Harry e Ron riram.

— Contudo, para os que não pretendem seguir os avisos que acabei de informar, saibam que este ano tomaremos precauções maiores. Todos aqueles que pretenderem ir para o vilarejo, serão revistados na entrada e na saída da cidade, tanto na ida quanto na volta. Desse modo não tentem ser espetos meus caros, pois já entramos em contando com os comerciantes dos estabelecimentos locais, portanto não serão vendidos produtos alcoólicos para nenhum aluno desta instituição, sem exceções. Ou seja, para àqueles que forem pegos burlando as regras... — dizia a professora, dando ênfase a última palavra. Olhando sob a armação quadrada dos óculos, propositalmente, para o grupo de quatro rapazes. — Irão lamentar, terrivelmente, durante todo o restante do ano letivo.

 _Ok. A ameaça foi enviada e recebida, com sucesso._

— Droga, lá se vão todos os meus planos para o final de semana — lamentou Draco, fazendo uma careta tristonha para as garotas sorridentes, que já não estavam tão alegres como antes.

— Dado os avisos para este final de semana. Eu e o professor Dumbledore esperamos que todos vocês aproveitem e se divirtam, crianças.

Com um sorriso genuinamente severo é inflexível, a professora McGonagall encerrou oficialmente as aulas do dia.

Ginny guardava suas coisas em sua mochila conforme todo mundo saia da sala de aula, quando encontrou bem no meio dos muitos aviõezinhos amassados em cima da sua mesa, uma folha de papel dobrada perfeitamente. Ela conseguiu identificar imediatamente de quem era aquela folha, por isso quando abriu-a não se surpreendeu com o recado que continha nela: " _Me encontre amanhã bem cedo, no mesmo lugar de sempre._ "

* * *

 _Dormir_.

Essa palavra tem uma entonação incrível, não é mesmo? E acredite, o significado dela é tão bom quanto. Afinal, depois de um dia cansativo, nada melhor do que poder se jogar numa cama macia e confortável e se entregar de bom grado as profundezas do sono relaxante.

Logo, lá estava Ginny, fazendo exatamente isso. Adormecida no mundo dos sonhos perfeitos, ressonando tranquilamente...

Vruuun – Vruuum

Resmungando porém dormindo, ela abrira as pálpebras lentamente para conferir se ainda era noite ou dia. Constatando brevemente, que a escuridão ainda cingia totalmente o quarto, remexeu-se um pouco mais na cama e voltara a dormir.

Vruuun – Vruuum

Virando-se de um lado para o outro, percebera que aquele barulho irritante estava sendo persistente demais. Mesmo assim a sua vontade de dormir era maior.

Vruuun – Vruuum

 _Mais um pouquinho..._

 _Só mais um pouquinho..._

Vruuun – Vruuum

 _Ok. Ok. Está bem, já acordei, já acordei!_

Sabendo que aquele som inoportuno era o seu celular vibrando insistentemente, ela não tivera outra alternativa senão conferir o que havia interrompido sua noite de sono imprescindível.

Sonolenta, Ginny debruçou-se por sobre a cama para alcançar seu maldito celular, acessando a tela de início pelo leitor de impressões digitais no _touchscreen_. Logo de cara, não foi possível ver nada por causa da luz ofuscante da tela, que fizeram seus olhos doerem. Então, piscou várias vezes para que a retina do globo ocular se habitua-se a claridade repentina, quando finalmente conseguiu ler as várias mensagens que haviam no WhatsApp:

 _'Venha rápido, já estou te esperando... – Hermione Granger' 05:58._

 _'Já levantou? Pelo jeito não, mas é melhor você acordar... – Hermione Granger' 05:59._

 _'Ginny, temos que fazer isso hoje! – Hermione Granger' 06:04._

 _'Acorda, acorda, acorda, acorda! – Hermione Granger' 06:07._

Mesmo a conhecendo a pouquíssimo tempo, Ginny já havia entendido que Hermione era persistente demais, por isso, tratou de se levantar da sua deliciosa cama, macia, quentinha e confortável, e ir se encontrar com ela no ponto de encontro marcado. Sem moleza, afinal, era por uma boa causa...

Pé ante pé, sem movimentos bruscos, inspirar e respirar, silenciosamente. Ginny havia tirado a peruca ruiva durante a noite, de modo que retirara também a touca de tecido fino que usava por baixo da peruca para segurar o volume dos fios, por isso prendeu seus longos cabelos ruivos num coque alto bagunçado. Juntou todas as coisas de Geofrey em sua mochila, assim como seus livros e seu Macbook, fazendo tudo isso do mesmo modo, silenciosamente.

Tomando todo o cuidado mundo, para que Harry não acordasse. Conferindo se ele continuava dormindo, ela olhou para a outra cama ao lado da sua e viu seu colega de quarto profundamente adormecido. Estirado de bruços no colchão com uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada por cima do edredom e os braços entre o travesseiro. Ele sempre preferira dormir sem camiseta, por causa disso, naquele momento ela pode ter uma ótima visão da pele bronzeada das suas costas. Era uma visão tentadora e fascinante. Ginny sentira uma vontade imensa de tocar-lhe a pele nua e sentir os músculos do dorso em contato com o toque de suas mãos. Qual seria a sensação da maciez? Será que a pele dele seria tão quente quanto imaginava? Na sua fértil imaginação, ela conseguia sentir o quão instigante Harry poderia ser apenas com um toque das suas mãos grandes, nos seus...

 _Não Ginny. Esse não é o caminho certo... Não vai por aí._

Inspirar e respirar, silenciosamente. Tivera que obrigar-se a voltar para a realidade. Voltando a sua total concentração, para o que tinha que fazer... Limpara a mente, tirando Harry do seu campo de visão.

Virando-se para a porta, antes de sair do quarto, lembrou-se de responder as mensagens de Hermione:

 _'Infelizmente, você conseguiu me acordar. Não surte, já estou indo. – Ginny Weasley' 06:11_

Passara pelos longos corredores revestidos de pedra, semi iluminados pela pouca claridade do amanhecer, que entrava pelas janelas altas de vidros rústicos. Ginny andou rapidamente ainda vestida com seu pijama-listrado masculino azul cruzando os corredores olhando para os lados, verificando em todos os cantos se não havia alguém que pudesse surpreende-la aparecendo de repente. Ainda bem que naquela hora, o castelo estava deserto.

 _Evidentemente, afinal todo mundo deve estar nos braços de Morfeu._

Chegando no ponto de encontro marcado, Ginny bateu três vezes antes de entrar no banheiro feminino interditado, anunciando a sua entrada.

O lugar estava numa penumbra total, havia apenas a pouca luminosidade que penetrava pelas janelas pequenas de peitoril alto na parede central do banheiro.

Ela olhou ao redor, mas não havia ninguém. Nada.

Hermione não estava ali, constatou sentindo-se apreensiva.

 _Será que eu entendi errado e o ponto de encontro não era aqui?_

Contudo, ela não conseguiu pensar em outro lugar que não fosse ali.

E se fosse num local diferente, Hermione diria.

 _'Já cheguei. Mas, aonde você está?! – Ginny Weasley' 06:15_

Enviara a mensagem, que fora entregue e visualizada, assim como a anterior. Porém, ficara sem nenhuma resposta.

— Ah não, você só pode estar brincando... Eu odeio isso — dissera para a tela do celular, referindo-se as mensagens não respondidas da amiga.

— Eu gosto de brincar, mas porque ninguém quer brincar comigo? — soara a voz infantil fantasmagórica de uma garotinha. _A murta-que-geme._

Ginny sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao olhar para os lados e não ver nada além de escuridão. Sentindo-se uma idiota, por ter medo de um fantasma... Mas, foi então que a sua ficha caiu. Aquilo não era um fantasma...

— Ok. Está bem, eu já entendi — falou, aparentemente para o nada.

— É mesmo? Então, você quer brincar comigo?

— Hermione, eu sei que é você...

 _Pelo menos eu espero que seja._

Mas, não houve uma resposta. O banheiro voltara a ficar silencioso.

Então, ela ouviu o ranger de uma porta estreita adjacente ao lado dos lavatórios de porcelana branca, abrir-se.

— Sabe da última vez você saiu correndo — falou Hermione rindo, ao sair de dentro de um deposito anexo ao banheiro.

— Serio, mesmo? — ela indagou irritada, cruzando os braços. — O que foi isso? Uma espécie de pegadinha?

— Me desculpe — Hermione dissera entre risos. — Eu não resisti.

Ginny teve que forçar seus olhos para conseguir vê-la nitidamente, por causa da pouca claridade do ambiente. Mesmo não enxergando muito bem, notara que Hermione estava vestida do mesmo modo que ela, com o seu pijama-listado na cor lilás que era padrão dos alunos de Hogwarts. Porém, o pijama que ela usava diferenciava-se — além da cor —, também no modelo, sendo feminino. No cabelo castanho volumoso ela havia feito uma trança lateral, que provavelmente fazia para dormir, prevenindo-se para não acordar descabelada. Além disso, o que era mais perceptível em seu semblante, era o seu sorriso alegre e descontraído, reparando nisso Ginny acabou suavizando a sua expressão, descontraindo-se involuntariamente, pois começara a rir junto com Hermione.

— Tem razão, a minha cara deve ter sido bem engraçada mesmo — concordou, rindo junto com ela. — Mas, vem cá, como foi que você fez isso?

— A murta-que-geme?

Ginny assentiu movimentando a cabeça.

— Bom, isso era uma brincadeira que nós fazíamos — contou Hermione sorrindo, mas de repente seu olhar ficou distante e o sorriso em seu rosto diminuiu, numa súbita melancolia ao lembrar-se do passado. No momento seguinte, como num clique ela voltar a sorrir. — Enfim, foi a muito tempo atrás. Harry, Ron e eu, queríamos fazer um clube só nosso quando estávamos no primeiro ano. Sabe ideias inocentes de criança. Então, acabamos encontrando esse banheiro abandonado, por causa de um antigo boato de que uma garota havia morrido aqui. Aproveitamos essa história mirabolante e inventamos a murta-que-geme, para assustar qualquer um que quisesse tomar conta do nosso lugar.

Ginny sorriu, imaginando como deveria ter sido divertido assustar outras crianças com aquela história fantasmagórica. Em sua mente ela criou a fisionomia de três primeiranistas, escondidos, assustando todos os intrometidos que quisessem invadir o lugar.

— Calma aí, isso aconteceu de verdade? Quero dizer, uma garota morreu mesmo aqui? — ela quis saber, de repente incomodada com o fato de aquilo poder ter acontecido exatamente aonde elas estavam.

— Oh, não, não, não — negou Hermione enfaticamente. — Eu nunca iria concordar com isso, se fosse verdade. Eu pesquise antes, todos os fatos. Foi um acidente. Na minha pesquisa, eu acabei descobrindo que a murta-que-geme estava sendo perseguida por um grupo de garotas idiotas que faziam _bullying_ com ela. Naquele dia o banheiro estava realmente interditado, pois havia um cano entupido que causara um vazamento de água no banheiro, só que ela não sabia disso. E estava tão desesperada que acabou não vendo o aviso, é claro. Quando entrou correndo no banheiro para se esconder, escorregou no piso molhado e acabou caindo batendo a cabeça, bem ali, na pia. A pancada foi tão forte que ela desmaiou, levaram ela direto para o hospital. Felizmente ela sobreviveu. Acordou algumas semanas depois, pediu transferência e nunca mais voltou para Hogwarts. Por causa disso, o boato de que uma garota havia morrido no banheiro se espalhou tão rápido, que ninguém nunca quis saber, o que realmente havia acontecido.

Ginny estava impressionada. Hermione sabia mesmo fazer uma excelente pesquisa dos fatos.

— Uau — exclamou admirada. — Como foi que você conseguiu descobrir tudo isso?

— Ah, sabe, é bem interessante as histórias que encontramos em alguns jornais velhos na biblioteca — constatou ela orgulhosamente. — Mas, eu também consegui a maioria das informações diretamente da fonte. Conversei com a Murta, no ano passado, e ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu até pedi permissão a ela para o que pretendíamos fazer, ela concordou, inclusive ficou bem entusiasmada com a possibilidade de dar uma lição nos alunos que acham engraçado praticar _bullying_. Depois disso, eu fiquei sabendo que naquele mesmo ano, quando conversamos, ela estava terminando o mestrado em Direito Processual. Não resisti, e liguei para ela novamente. No fim, acabou que ela me deu várias dicas úteis para o vestibular. O que, com certeza, vão ser bem úteis mais tarde.

Hermione terminara de contar a sua façanha com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios. Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam enquanto mantinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto, compartilhando o contentamento da amiga.

— Com certeza você vai fazer um bom uso dessas dicas — certificou prontamente e, de repente, se deu conta de que elas estavam conversando sem haver luz alguma, na escuridão total do banheiro. Começara a olhar ao redor procurando por um ponto em especifico. — Ãããhm, será que tem algum interruptor por aqui? Ou nós vamos ter que procurar por uma lanterna?

— Nossa é mesmo, acabamos esquecendo disso — falou Hermione rindo, logo moveu-se para perto da porta de saída e acionou o interruptor.

Num clique, a luminosidade circundou totalmente o banheiro, elas tiveram que piscar várias vezes para que seus olhos voltassem a se acostumar com a claridade repentina.

— E aí, o que vamos fazer? — Ginny perguntou em seguida, enquanto observava Hermione movimentar-se para o outro lado do banheiro, abrindo a porta estreita do depósito e retirando suas coisas que estavam guardadas num canto da pequena sala de compartimento.

A monitora-chefe pegou seu computador que estava aberto e funcionando e levou-o consigo, sentando-se num dos bancos de madeira sem encosto, que ficavam abaixo das pequenas janelas com peitoril alto. Ginny seguiu a amiga fazendo a mesma coisa, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione colocando sua mochila ao seu lado.

— Temos que repassar todos os pontos do plano novamente para saber se não tem nenhum furo, depois vamos ter que pensar no dia e no lugar que iremos fazer isso — relatou Hermione, enquanto digitava alguma coisa em seu Macbook totalmente concentrada.

No primeiro momento, Ginny notou que no laptop dela haviam vários apetrechos conectados à ele, sendo estes, uma pequena câmera, um microfone e fones de ouvido _beats._ Compreendeu, que provavelmente Hermione utilizava todos àqueles acessórios para reproduzir a versão fantasmagórica da murta-que-geme. Deste modo, ao perceber resolutamente a importância daquele plano para com a convivência de Geofrey com o restante do time, sentiu total confiança no que elas iriam fazer. Afinal, não era algo que fosse extremamente complicado, pelo contrário, se elas conseguissem fazer tudo exatamente como o planejado, não teriam porque se preocupar. Pelo menos, ela sabia que tudo que Hermione planejasse para plano, teria que ser seguido nos mínimos detalhes. Portanto, Ginny não teria margens para erros idiotas, muito menos falta de confiança.

Sendo assim, ela tratou de ouvir, questionar e repassar todos os detalhes minuciosamente junto com a morena.

Iriam aproveitar o final de semana em Hogsmeade para pôr o plano em prática, pois certamente conseguiriam encontrar a maioria dos integrantes do time titular juntos num só lugar. Ademais, para poderem se comunicar sem precisarem usar os celulares, Hermione teve a brilhante ideia de utilizarem mini antenas de rádio para conversarem entre si, sem que ninguém mais às ouvisse. Sendo que, eram essas mesmas minis antenas, que Hermione e os outros monitores usavam para se comunicarem durante as rondas pela escola, ou seja, este apetrecho passava imperceptível aos olhos, pois as minis antenas só funcionavam se fossem conectas num computador, deste modo a outra pessoa colocaria um mini fone dentro da cavidade do ouvido, assim como um mini microfone posicionado em outra parte do corpo, muito bem escondida. Basicamente, como espiões. Portanto, quando fossem revistadas na entrada para o vilarejo não correriam o risco de serem pegas.

Por fim, a maior parte do plano já estava totalmente concluída. No entanto, Hermione advertiu que ainda havia um detalhe muito importante que elas teriam que resolver para que tudo desse certo.

— Ok. Agora precisamos pensar em pelo menos mais duas pessoas que saibam de toda essa história — constatou ela. — Ou não vamos conseguir fazer nada do que nos planejamos.

Depois de repassarem tudo o que ia acontecer, este era o único pormenor que estava faltando para conseguirem dar sequência com o plano. Contudo, Ginny não conseguia pensar em ninguém que fosse confiável o suficiente — assim como Hermione —, para que ela pudesse pedir algo do tipo. Pelo menos, não conseguia pensar em ninguém que estivesse ali em Hogwarts. _Há não ser que..._

Então, como se uma lâmpada se ascendesse em cima da sua cabeça, Ginny tivera uma epifania. _Como não pensei nisso antes!?_

— Eu sei exatamente o que nós temos que fazer. Ou melhor ainda, quem nós vamos chamar! — exclamou com entusiasmo erguendo-se num pulo.

Ao movimentar-se pelo banheiro, Ginny pegou o seu celular e o de Hermione. Depois, conectou os dois com chamadas de vídeo, sem explicar ou dizer nada. Hermione ficou apenas observando o que ela estava fazendo, sem entender muito o bem o porquê de estar fazendo tudo aquilo, mas não dissera nada.

Esperaram, após alguns instantes de conexão com a chamada de vídeo — agradecendo por haver um bom sinal no wi-fi: _Hogwarts Monitors._ Depois de alguns minutos, puderam ver Katie e Angelina aparecerem em ambas as telas dos celulares, tendo uma conexão com segundos de atraso entre uma e a outra.

— Que porra é essa, hein cabeça de fosforo ambulante? — xingou Katie claramente irritada, aparecendo no visor do celular com o seu cabelo castanho-claro totalmente bagunçado.

— Puta merda, você tá morrendo por acaso Ginny? Porque é melhor que você esteja, senão eu mesma vou ir aí te matar sua ruiva maluca — esbravejou uma Angelina raivosa, deitada em sua cama esfregando os olhos.

Ginny riu da reação de suas amigas, mas Hermione ficara chocada com os insultos gratuitos que as duas podiam proferir àquela hora do dia.

— Bom dia meninas — cumprimentou alegremente com um grande sorriso.

— Bom dia? Ará, só se for pra você — resmungou Angelina.

— Vai falando de uma vez o que você quer — disse Katie zangada, bocejando logo em seguida, acabando totalmente com a sua fisionomia hostil.

— Ah, sabe, eu só liguei para saber se vocês estavam com saudades... — disse ela zombeteiramente fazendo-se de desentendida, recebendo dois olhares assassinos em troca. — Está bem, está bem. Então, vocês por acaso têm planos para o final de semana?

— Não — disseram.

— Mas, na verdade depois dessa sua ligação — Katie continuou dizendo. — Eu fiquei mesmo com vontade de ir até aí sabe, de dar um chute, pessoalmente.

— Dois chutes — acrescentou Angelina.

Ginny riu com vontade.

— Ótimo, então está marcado — confirmou com um grande sorriso, olhando para o lado e vendo uma Hermione sorrir contidamente para as suas duas melhores amigas, que bufavam falando vários xingamentos feios por terem sido acordadas sem haver sequer um raio de sol. — Nós vamos nos divertir muito em Hogsmeade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oba, oba, oba, oba mais um capítulo bem bonitinho para vocês pessoal... Eeeeeeeee, iiiiiuupiiii, vivaaaaa! HAHAHA

 _"—_ _Muito obrigado, muito obrigado — uma grande reverência teatral, seguida de uma grande salva de palmas._

— _Estou feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz_ — _pulando e saltitando igual a um cabrito"._

Mas então, serio mesmo, eu estou extremamente feliz por ter conseguindo terminar esse capitulo, eu até pretendia estender ele um pouco mais, só que achei melhor deixar para o próximo, senão iria demorar demais.

Bom, pessoal eu tenho que contar para vocês o que aconteceu quando estava escrevendo esse capítulo, foi uma coisa horrível, de verdade me senti péssima...

Eu estava já tinha terminado o capítulo todinho ontem, sabe, inclusive já pretendia postá-lo para vocês aqui, ontem... Mas, aí quando eu estava salvando o arquivo, alguma coisa deu errado no word. Tinha umas mensagens estranhas e tudo mais, só que eu não me toquei e continue tentando salvar o arquivo. Só que aí, depois de salvar tudo umas três vezes que eu fui ver que tinha um documento duplicado na pasta e eu acabei salvando sem querer o arquivo antigo em cima do atualizado... Aí já sabem né, não salvou nadinha do que eu tinha feito... Ou seja, eu chorei gente, chorei mesmo, de tanta raiva e frustração quando abri o arquivo e só tinha metade do capítulo pronto, sendo que eu já tinha feito tudinho durante a tarde toda. Já estava tudo pronto e eu não conseguia me conformar, porque tudo o que eu tinha feito sumiu, foi horrível... Enfim, não recomendo isso para ninguém... Mas, felizmente eu tinha todo o capítulo gravado na minha memória. Consegui redigir tudo hoje, ainda bem. Deu trabalho, mas eu consegui até acrescentar alguns detalhes que não tinha na primeira versão, não salva hahaha...

Bom, agora já chega de falar né... Espero de todo o coração que vocês gostem desse capitulo, por que eu sofri, sofri demais para escrevê-lo hahaha...

Um grande abraço, gente. E por favor, comentem!


	8. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:** Baseado no filme de Andy Fickman, que foi inspirado na peça teatral Noite de Reis de William Shakespeare. Muitos dos personagens aqui mencionados são única e exclusivamente pertencentes a J.K Rowling, alguns apenas, são da minha própria autoria e criação. Essa história e fanfic não possui qualquer tipo de fins lucrativos. Sendo assim, divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07 — Final de semana em** **Hogsmeade**

* * *

Na parte noroeste de Hogwarts, numa travessia tendo uma estrada pavimentada apenas para a transição de pedestres nos finais de semana, vários jovens do terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo ano escolar passavam pela entrada do vilarejo por uma abertura entre dois muros com estrutura alta, formados por pedras grandes e velhas. O Vilarejo de Hogsmeade era um povoado cheio de pequenas casas, sobrados conjugados, lojas e lanchonetes. Todas as construções provinham do século XV no estilo medieval, com revestimento de pedra e madeira fortificada na fachada, os telhados eram na maioria altos e inclinados, construídos para suportar os acúmulos de neve no inverno. As calçadas eram encobertas por pedras de ardósia de tamanhos assimétricos e variados, com janelas e portas de madeira. As paredes eram revestidas de tijolos vermelhos de aparência antiga e, no alto, bem no alto dos telhados inclinados, haviam as costumeiras chaminés fumegantes. No geral, todas as residências tinham um aspecto de antiguidade, como se não tivessem mudado muito através do tempo.

No entanto, como se houvéssemos sido tele transportados para o futuro, as construções diferenciavam-se inteiramente do exterior para o interior. Reconstruídas e restauradas, por dentro, as residências modificavam-se completamente, aderindo às várias modernidades que o século vinte e um poderia oferecer. Contendo equipamentos eletrônicos, máquinas, armários e decorações de última geração, assim como, de variados gostos e estilos. Por isso, os estabelecimentos locais tinham um aspecto único, cada um com uma personalidade diferente. Uns tinham como inspiração a cultura local, outros em comidas típicas de país estrangeiros e outros até mesmo em animais de estimação exóticos, por fim, todos acabaram criando sua própria identidade. Desta forma, isso fazia com que Hogsmeade fosse tão especial para os seus muitos fiéis visitantes e frequentadores.

Localizada na parte central do vilarejo, havia uma pequena lanchonete muito charmosa, o Três Vassouras, que pertencia a uma senhora conhecida na região por sua beleza jovial e encantadora, Madame Rosmerta. Interiormente, a lanchonete possuía um estilo jovem e descontraído, com pôsteres de bandas famosas espalhados por todos os cantos; para onde quer que se olhasse lá estavam The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who, The Smiths, The Cure e The Clash, não obstante Madame Rosmerta era aficionada por bandas que começavam com a inicial _The_ no nome, todavia, isso era apenas um detalhe. Por esses e outros motivos, o estabelecimento atraia muitos alunos de Hogwarts, visto que eram ali que todos encontravam a famosa _cerveja amanteigada._ Uma bebida exclusiva, já que somente Madame Rosmerta possuía a receita completa, pois seus funcionários escolhidos a dedo por ela mesma sabiam apenas concluir a bebida, sendo sempre formulada com antecipação. De acordo com ela, a receita fora uma herança de família, portanto, só deveria ser passada de geração após geração. Mas, sendo filha única de pais sem irmãos e sem ter tido filhos ao longo da vida, muitos especulavam que aquela bebida revigorante iria deixar de existir num futuro próximo. Outros diziam que Madame Rosmerta deveria ter tido um filho perdido pelo mundo, sendo que a qualquer momento um desconhecido poderia aparecer querendo reivindicar seu legado. Porém, certamente, todos sabiam que Madame Rosmerta acumulara muitos admiradores com o passar dos anos, mesmo assim, ela continuará solteira.

Sendo um vilarejo com poucos habitantes, as pessoas gostavam de ficar especulando sobre tudo que acontecia em Hogsmeade para passar o tempo. Desta forma, como praticamente nada de extraordinário acontecia ali, já era de se esperar que qualquer fofoca se espalhasse mais rápido que uma lebre para sobreviver do lobo faminto. Era fácil ver indivíduos curiosos espionando entre os pequenos vãos das cortinas nas janelas, escondendo-se nas moitas para ouvir conversas alheias ou com a orelha pregada por detrás das portas.

De qualquer modo — deixando as fofocas de lado —, lá estavam três rapazes acomodados confortavelmente numa mesa de frente para a vitrine do Três Vassouras, podendo ter uma boa visão do vai e vem de pessoas que passam em frente a pequena lanchonete naquela tarde de sábado nublada.

Observando atentamente, todos eles poderiam ser classificados de uma só forma: terrivelmente entediados, fitando nada que fosse importante na verdade.

— Será que vai chover hoje? — disse Joey Jenkins monotonamente, ele era um dos atacantes do time de futebol e naquele instante estava debruçado por sobre a mesa remexendo num dos potinhos de açúcar à sua frente, sem se importar realmente com tempo.

— Hunf, quem se importa... — retrucara Dean Thomas levemente irritado, mesmo que fosse totalmente fora do contexto, ele continuou. — Aposto que todo mundo que está passando aí, está rindo da nossa cara pensando: "Vejam, os patéticos zero à esquerda, que não conseguem nem pegar uma mosca morta".

Deprimente, todos eles sabiam que aquilo era muito deprimente. Mas, infelizmente, era verdade. Por isso, o principal artilheiro dos Lions acabou rindo do que o seu colega de time dissera, mesmo que não houvesse graça alguma.

— É o nível está bem baixo mesmo — Harry constatara com um sorriso mórbido, num gesto automático passou a mão entre os cabelos fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais bagunçados do que já eram.

— Poxa, eu achei que isso seria um bônus depois de conseguir entrar para o time... — persistiu Dean resmungando. — Por que, fala sério, qual é o nosso problema? Quero dizer, o Malfoy tem a Pansy Parkinson a disposição e mais um monte de outras garotas. Ron vive se agarrando pelos cantos com a Lavender. Até os outros caras do time devem estar pegando alguém por aí...

— É, resumindo, somos patéticos — atestou Joey sem ânimo.

— Ah qual é, não somos patéticos — discordou Harry na defensiva. — Ok, eu sei que não saímos com garotas há um tempinho, mas... — dizia ele, recebendo dois olhares céticos em troca. — Ok, está bem, há _bastante_ tempo. Mas isso não quer dizer que não pegamos ninguém.

— Harry, estamos na seca cara. Na real, não chove e não molha. Nadinha, tipo assim, mais deserto que o Sáara — falou Joey demasiadamente.

Harry e Dean fecharam ainda mais a cara — se é que isso era possível —, depois do que Joey dissera, pois sabiam que ele estava certo.

— Pelo menos tem uma parte boa se ganharmos o campeonato de futebol desse ano — alegou Harry, tentando animar os amigos e também a si mesmo —, a comemoração pós-campeonato na casa do Draco.

Numa mudança súbita de humor, Dean e Joey se entreolharam e abriram um sorriso maroto num interesse mútuo, pois estavam compartilhando a mesma concepção que Harry tinha ao dizer aquilo.

— Ah, com certeza, as festas na mansão do Malfoy sempre têm garotas gostosas... — Joey concordou animadamente.

— E melhor ainda, são garotas que gostam de beber, ou seja... — concluiu Dean com uma expressão maliciosa olhando para Harry e Joey. — Garotas bêbadas.

Como se aquelas fossem palavras-chave para ser requisitado imediatamente Draco Malfoy apareceu num segundo, surgindo meio que por passe de mágica mesmo.

— Garotas bêbadas? — repetiu ele rapidamente, acomodando-se na mesa junto com eles. — Seja o que for, podem contar comigo.

— Aí o Barney Stinson — disse Harry impressionado com a rapidez da aparição do loiro. — Da onde foi que você veio cara?

— Na verdade, eu estava aqui o tempo todo — constatou Draco com presunção, olhando para o lado e acenando discretamente para uma garota muito bonita com cabelos castanho-dourado presos num coque encaracolado, sorrindo ela retribuiu o aceno saindo da lanchonete logo depois. — Lola e eu estávamos sentados bem aqui pertinho de vocês.

— Quando você diz perto, você quer dizer...

— O suficiente para ouvir todo o drama melodramático? Sim — alegou Draco sem olhar para os três de modo indiferente.

— Que ótimo — Dean lamentou mais uma vez. — Agora, até a tal da Lola deve estar rindo da nossa cara também.

Mas, foi Draco que acabou rindo do comentário. Harry, Dean e Joey franziram o cenho não entendendo o que ele achara tão engraçado naquilo e sentindo-se ofendidos.

— Na verdade, não acho que ela tenha prestado muita atenção no que vocês estavam dizendo — constatou ele, com um sorrisinho de canto.

— Como não? Se você ouviu, ela deve ter escutado também.

— Não exatamente, porque Lola estava... digamos assim, ocupada com outras coisas... — alegou Draco de modo sugestivo. — Mas, como eu sou multitarefas, consegui ouvir tudo o que vocês disseram. E, sinceramente, não acho que seja tão ruim...

— Ah claro, falou o cara que está toda semana com uma garota diferente — atentou Harry revirando os olhos.

— Se vocês querem saber, isso é meio cansativo às vezes.

Harry, Dean e Joey se entreolharam mais uma vez, com expressões que diziam claramente que estavam pensando a mesma coisa; Draco estava ficando maluco.

— Se tá brincando né? — Joey falou ceticamente.

— Não, podem acreditar — constatou o loiro com convicção. — Sair sempre com uma garota diferente, sem ter compromisso, já tá ficando meio chato.

Como se tivessem escutado uma piada extremamente engraçada, os três caíram na risada. Mas, Draco não se afetou com a reação deles e continuou com o semblante sério. Percebendo que Draco não estava de zoação, Harry foi o primeiro a parar de rir.

— Cara, você não pode estar falando sério — disse o moreno sem conseguir acreditar.

— Ok, eu sei. Por causa do meu histórico, vocês podem não acreditar no que estou dizendo, mas é a verdade. Eu nunca quis ser igual ao meu pai, só que acabei percebendo que estou fazendo as mesmas coisas que ele fazia — revelou o loiro. — Ele sempre foi mulherengo, e por causa disso destruiu o relacionamento que tinha com a minha mãe. Ela pediu o divórcio sem pensar duas vezes, e hoje ele fica por aí se lamentando pelos cantos por ter cometido o maior erro da vida dele. Eu não quero fazer a mesma coisa que meu pai fez. Por isso, eu vou começar a procurar alguém que queria algo mais sério. Mesmo que seja uma tarefa difícil... Sabe, resistir as tentações.

Harry, Dean e Joey estavam boquiabertos com caretas de espanto idênticas. Contudo, não puderam dizer nada após a súbita declaração do loiro, pois foram interrompidos por um tinido característico da porta de entrada da lanchonete.

TRIIM TRIIM

O som da sineta da porta soou indicando a entrada de duas pessoas. Eles observaram um ruivo alto com sardas pelo rosto fazer um gesto de cavalheirismo ao deixar uma moça, de estatura baixa e cabelos castanho-escuro, entrar primeiro pela porta. A garota apenas sorriu em agradecimento e passou movimentando-se com muita pressa, desaparecendo pela porta dos fundos do estabelecimento que dizia: "Somente para Funcionários".

Aquilo passou despercebido pelos rapazes, pois um Ron Weasley visualmente empolgado logo acomodou-se na mesa em que eles estavam.

— E aí galera! — falou o ruivo animadamente com um grande sorriso no rosto sardento. — Está um lindo dia hoje, não acham?

Sem entender toda aquela animação, eles apenas encararam o recém chegado.

— Não. Com certeza vai chover — respondeu Joey tediosamente, indicando um céu nublado pela vitrine da lanchonete.

— Nossa é mesmo, parece que está vindo uma tempestade por aí — Ron concordou ao dar uma olhadela, sem perder o brilho de alegria no olhar. — Então, o qual é a boa?

Conhecendo o amigo há tanto tempo como conhecia, Harry sabia qual era o motivo de toda aquela animação por parte do goleiro dos Lions, mesmo assim, queria confirmar seu palpite.

— Só umas ideias malucas do Malfoy — revelou brevemente sem dar maiores informações e foi logo jogando a sua deixa: — Então UonUon, a LáLá foi pro shopping fazer compras hoje?

Encarando maldosamente o amigo, Harry viu que Ron ficara sério e desconfortável de repente, tanto pela menção a namorada quanto pelos apelidos desnecessários ditos num tom de deboche. O que confirmou o seu palpite.

— Sim, ela foi. E eu já falei para você parar de usar esses apelidos ridículos Harry... — respirando fundo, Ron acabou pensando em voz alta sem perceber — Não sei até quanto tempo eu vou continuar a suportar esse namoro.

Num coletivo "iiiiiiihhh" por parte dos rapazes, ele percebera que acabara de confessar que já não estava suportando o seu relacionamento possessivo com Lavander, o que poderia lhe causar sérios problemas depois.

— Tá esperando o que, ferrugem? — falou um Draco convicto. — Acaba logo com isso cara.

Dean e Joey concordaram.

— Eu já falei isso mil vezes — constatou Harry.

— Ata, vocês falam como se fosse fácil fazer isso — disse ele com frustação. — Lavender é maluca. E quanto eu digo maluca, eu estou falando literalmente. Tanto que ela me dá medo às vezes.

— Cof-Cof-co-arde, Cof-Co-varde — Harry tossiu falsamente.

Isso fez ele receber um olhar assassino por parte de Ron.

— Já declarou o seu amor não correspondido pela Cho, Harry? — revidou Ron. — Quem é o covarde aqui, hein cabeça de porco espinho?

— Ei nem vem, a Cho não tem nada haver com isso.

— Ah tem sim, já que você nunca teve coragem de chegar nela.

— Tem certeza de que você quer começar a discutir, quem nunca teve coragem de chegar em alguém aqui?

Sendo uma indireta por algo que somente os dois sabiam, Harry e Ron ficaram se encarando duramente.

— Meninas, meninas — começou Draco em tom de deboche, tentando apaziguar as coisas. — Não comecem a discurtir a relação agora, isso não são modos de damas comportadas.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy! — disseram os dois em conjunto.

Draco ergueu os braços em forma de rendição, fazendo Dean e Joey cairem na risada. Logo, Harry e Ron acabaram deixando aquela breve discussão de lado e todos voltaram a conversar normalmente sobre o assunto de sempre para passar o tempo: futebol.

Enquanto discutiam as melhores táticas para o time, Harry acabou vendo um indivíduo muito inconveniente passando em frente a lanchonete do outro lado da rua.

— Ah não, mais que merda — xingou ao perceber quem era. — Rápido, se escondam se não o McLaggen vai perceber que estamos aqui.

Todos entenderam imediatamente do que se tratava, pois rapidamente cada um deles se escondeu ao seu modo, abaixando as cabeças, virando o rosto, baixando o capuz e até se jogando por de baixo da mesa. O outro rapaz, alto e corpulento, atravessou a rua e foi em direção a lanchonete — deixando o grupo apreensivo — olhando pela vitrine, ele franziu o olhar a procura de algum conhecido, logo acabou desistindo ao não avistar ninguém, e foi embora.

— Nossa, essa foi por pouco — disse Joey ao sair de baixo da mesa.

— É foi mesmo — concordou Dean, ao baixar o capuz da jaqueta. — Ainda bem que ele não viu a gente...

— Eu não sei se vocês sabem... — soou uma voz feminina fazendo os cinco quase caírem das cadeiras com o susto. — Por isso vou esclarecer, nesse estabelecimento eu não permito esse tipo de conduta inadequada.

Madame Rosmerta estava parada com os braços cruzados na ponta da mesa, encarando duramente cada um deles. Com as cabeças abaixadas parecendo crianças pegas no flagra ao aprontar uma travessura, nenhum deles ousou dizer nada. Com exceção de um:

— Rosmerta, a quanto tempo... — disse Draco galantemente com um sorriso de canto. — Como vai?

A mulher estava com uma expressão carrancuda, mas ao olhar para o rapaz loiro arregalou os olhos em surpressa ao provavelmente reconhece-lo de algum outro lugar.

— Draco — ela falou somente, dando uma pausa e mudando completamente o semblante para neutralidade, ignorou a repreensão anterior e disse: — O que gostariam de beber rapazes?

Os outros quatro ficaram absolutamente suspresos e curiosos com a mudança repentida que o colega de time causou na mulher. Mas, não questionaram nada.

— Cinco cervejas amanteigadas, a melhor bebida da região. Não é mesmo? — disse Draco insinuando alguma coisa ao dizer aquilo.

A mulher e o rapaz loiro se encararam por alguns segundos, como se aquelas palavras significassem algo que somente eles sabiam. Depois, ela apenas girou nos calcanhares e gritou para a sua funcionaria que limpava o balcão de atendimento:

— Astoria, prepare cinco cervejas. Rápido.

Astoria franziu a testa ao olhar para a patroa, demonstrando não ter gostado nada do modo e tom com que Madame Rosmerta exigiu o pedido. Porém, concordou apenas com um "Sim, senhora" e retirou-se novamente para o fundos do estabelecimento.

* * *

Ginny estava numa pilha de nervos, esperando, como dissera Hermione: "O momento certo para agir."

Elas estavam instaladas num quarto relativamente pequeno da estalagem e casa de chá, Madame Puddifoot. A estalagem ficava de frente para a lanchonete Três Vassouras, por isso do cômodo de onde elas estavam era possível ver através da janela, nitidamente, os rapazes sentados numa mesa de frente para a vitrine do estabelecimento.

Haviam chegado ali um pouco antes dos garotos. Espiaram Harry, Dean e Joey chegarem primeiro na lanchonete, depois viram Draco aparecer sabe-se lá de onde e por último, viram Ron entrar na lanchonete junto com uma garota que não conheciam. Então, quando estavam prestes a entrar em ação... Viram os garotos se esconderem de uma figura inesperada para que não fossem vistos ou reconhecidos, recebendo uma breve repreensão da dona do estabelecimento. E isso fez Hermione repensar uma pequena, mas importante parte do plano...

— Você vai ter que entrar pelos fundos — constatou ela ao observar a cena.

— Mas, por quê?

— Porque eles não podem ver você e reagirem como quando viram o McLaggen. E se você entrar pela porta da frente, eles vão fazer exatamente isso — explicou Hermione. — Então, você vai pelos fundos.

Ginny sabia perfeitamente que era melhor não discutir, afinal não tinham tempo para pensar em outra alternativa, por isso concordou com a morena sem fazer maiores perguntas. Depois que Hermione explicou a ela como iria entrar pela porta dos fundos da lanchonete, elas espiaram mais uma vez pela janela e viram os rapazes bebendo cerveja amanteigada e conversando tranquilamente.

 _É agora. Vai funcionar. Tem que funcionar._

— Ok. É agora... — Hermione olhou para a tela do computador em cima da mesa, acionando um comando e aproximando-se do microfone conectado, falou — Está ouvindo bem?

— AÍ! — gritou Ginny quando sentiu uma rápida e forte dor no ouvido causada pelo som alto do mini microfone. — Sim, bem até demais!

— Desculpe. Esqueci de regular o volume — falou uma Hermione encabulada, com um sorriso de canto.

Depois de checarem mais uma vez se o equipamento estava funcionando corretamente — por insistência de Hermione —, Ginny saiu do quarto indo em direção a lanchonete. Enquanto Hermione observava os rapazes pela janela da estalagem, Ginny evitou especificamente andar pela rua principal do vilarejo, por isso, ela teve que dar uma volta enorme por detrás de todas as casas quando conseguiu chegar até os fundos da lanchonete, assim como Hermione havia explicado. Olhando para os muros altos de pedra que circundavam todas as casas na parte de trás, Ginny percebeu um detalhe muito importante...

— O portão está trancado — Ginny falou sozinha, sabendo que Hermione ouviria.

— _Droga, é claro que está trancado_ — soou a voz irritada de Hermione no ouvido de Ginny, repreendendo a si mesma por não ter previsto isso antes.

— E agora? O que eu faço?

— _Consegue pular?_ — sugeriu a morena e Ginny olhou para o muro de pelo menos uns dois metros e meio de altura, com divisões de vários portões de ferro entre as residências.

— Posso tentar. Mas, não vai ser fácil...

Mas não houve tempo, pois no mesmo instante Ginny percebeu alguém destrancando o cadeado do portão para em seguida ouvir o ranger das dobradiças gastas se abrirem. A mesma garota que viram entrar na lanchonete junto com Ron, surgiu no campo de visão de Ginny segurando um enorme saco de lixo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — questionou ela com uma expressão intrigada.

 _Merda._

— Ãããã... — hesitou em responder e pelo silêncio Hermione também não sabia como sair dessa, o que era uma novidade. Por isso, Ginny não tivera outra alternativa há não ser usar a sua sinceridade. — É que eu não... eu não quero entrar pela porta da frente, aqueles caras não podem me ver...

Tanto Ginny, quanto Hermione prenderam a respiração. Se aquela garota resolvesse delatar o intruso para Madame Rosmerta, o plano todo iria por água a baixo.

Astoria encarou o rapaz ruivo e percebeu um certo desespero nele. Ela não era do tipo que se importava muito com estranhos, mas a sua intuição dizia que era melhor não fazer nada. Afinal ele só não queria encarar, logo de cara, aqueles idiotas de plantão. Não seria um problema e ela não estava muito afim de saber o motivo...

— Ok. Mas se alguém perguntar, eu não te vi aqui e você conseguiu entrar pulando o muro — avisou ela laconicamente.

Aliviada Ginny concordou. Astoria deu passagem para o rapaz ruivo, jogou o lixo fora e depois trancou o portão novamente. Dentro da cozinha, ela foi logo dizendo:

— É só se abaixar e passar pela porta — instruiu a garota. — Ninguém vai te ver. Madame Rosmerta está lá em cima.

Sem pensar duas vezes Ginny fez exatamente o que ela disse. Dentro do salão com várias mesas relativamente cheias e muito falatório, avistou os rapazes sentados numa mesa mais afastada de onde ela estava, conversando e rindo sem notarem que Geff estava ali.

— Entrei — informou ela para Hermione.

— _Ótimo, agora você sabe o que fazer..._

* * *

— Cara diz aí, porque o treinador colocou aquele mongoloide no time? — Joey perguntou enquanto bebia, desfrutando lentamente a sua cerveja amanteigada, assim como todos os quatro.

— Porque ele é bom — alegou Harry dando de ombros. — E por mais que ele seja insuportável, Sirius sabe que precisamos dos melhores jogando dentro de campo.

Todos eles resmungaram com a resposta.

— Olha só — Ron começou dizendo. — Você é o capitão do time e afilhado dele. Aposto que se você disser que quer o mané fora, ele vai concordar.

— O ferrugem tem razão — apoiou Draco sob o olhar aborrecido de Ron com menção ao apelido. — Você é o único que pode convencer o treinador Black a tirar aquele pé no saco do time.

Harry inspirou e expirou, sabendo que ficaria irritado se eles insistissem muito naquilo, já que ele não queria voltar a falar com seu padrinho há não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário.

— É, pode até ser que sim. O problema é que eu não estou exatamente numa boa com o Sirius agora... Então, isso não vai rolar.

Com a resposta convicta, todos perceberam que Harry não daria maiores motivos ou informações sobre a briga que tivera com o padrinho. Por isso, não insistiram.

— Ei Ron, aquele não é o seu primo? — Dean falou logo depois, ao reconhecer Geofrey sentado de costas para eles no balcão de atendimento.

— Como isso é possível? O cara brotou simplesmente do nada ali? — respondera Ron num tom baixo, para que somente eles ouvissem.

— Sei lá, pergunta isso pro Draco foi ele que conseguiu entrar aqui sem ninguém perceber...

— Calma aí, eu só cheguei bem cedo com a Lola, não tenho nada haver com o ruivo bixona ali — retrucou Draco. — Sem ofensas Ron.

— Isso não foi uma ofensa, imbecil — resmungou Ron fuzilando Draco com o olhar. — Ele é tão desconhecido pra mim quanto é pra vocês...

— Droga, ele viu a gente. Espalhem-se, e não deixem espaço para ele sentar — Harry falou rapidamente, vendo Geofrey sorrindo ao se levantar e se aproximar da mesa deles.

Os cinco se largaram nos bancos, esticando as pernas e se acomodando preguiçosamente nos acentos para que não sobrasse nenhum lugar propositalmente.

— E aí galera — Geff cumprimentou animadamente. — Posso me sentar aqui com vocês?

Todos os cinco se entreolharam com receio.

— Ããã sabe o que é... — Ron hesitou em dizer.

— Dificilmente... — Draco completou implícito, sem fazer contato visual.

Joey e Dean desviaram o olhar constrangidos.

— Então, é que estamos meio sem espaço por aqui agora — Harry expôs diretamente, num falso lamento.

Geofrey olhou para todos eles, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

— É verdade... Mas, acho que posso dar um jeito nisso — constatou abrindo um largo sorriso. — Dá uma chegadinha pra lá Harry...

Sem pedir permissão Geofrey se acomodou no pequeno espaço que sobrará ao lado de Harry, jogando o corpo para o lado e apertando o espaço entre Harry e Joey sentando na outra ponta e ficando de frente para Ron, que estava ao lado de Draco e Dean.

Os cinco se entreolharam mais uma vez incomodados, Harry olhou para Ron que olhou de volta para Draco que olhou para Harry, todos com expressões que diziam "a culpa é sua". Geofrey aparentemente não percebeu nada.

— Então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

— Nada demais...

— Dúvido. Aposto que estavam falando sobre futebol, não é mesmo?

— É, pois é...

Alguns apenas sorriram sem emoção como resposta e outros continuaram em silêncio.

— E as garotas?

— O que tem elas? — Harry falou sem demonstrar interesse na conversa.

— Estão pegando quantas? — Geff insinuou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Porquê? Tá interessado em entrar na fila?

Geofrey riu com vontade.

— Qual é cara, não sou desses. Na verdade, eu estou achando meio dificil me livrar de algumas garotas grudentas, sabe como é né.

— Sei, só acredito vendo... — ironizou Harry incrédulo fazendo Ron, Draco, Dean e Joey rirem.

TRIIM TRIIM

A sineta soou ao abrirem a porta da lanchonete, e por ela entrou uma garota claramente classificada como atraente pela imediata reação de interesse de todos os rapazes ao olharem para ela.

— Gata na área e se aproximando — anunciou Dean com empolgação.

Com botas pretas de cano alto, num vestido curto acinturado com formatos geométricos em tons de vermelho e uma jaqueta preta de couro cobrindo os ombros, a garota se aproximou da mesa de onde os rapazes estavam com um sorriso provocativo emoldurado pelos seus lábios vermelhos no rosto maquiado com perfeição. Mas, ela não olhou para ninguém além de Geofrey...

— Olá Geff — ela falou lentamente com todas as letras, jogando o cabelo castanho-claro para lado e colocando as mãos em cima da mesa, sem tirar nem por um segundo o contato visual com Geofrey. — Estava com saudades de você.

— Katie, também senti a sua falta — Geofrey disse ao se levantar da mesa, segurando pela cintura a garota atraente chamada Katie. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Fiquei sabendo que você saiu de Holloway, eu perguntei e me disseram que você tinha vindo para cá. E sabe, eu não aguentei essa distância, por isso eu tinha que te ver... — ela abraçou Geofrey pelo pescoço mordendo os lábios provocativa, ele girou o corpo com Katie e a fez se sentar na ponta da mesa ficando no meio e entre suas belas pernas.

Abraçando Katie, agora estando de costas para os rapazes — que continuaram assistindo a cena completamente boquiabertos —, Geofrey sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido da garota fazendo-a gargalhar e jogar a cabeça para trás, depois Katie fez a mesma coisa sussurrando algo muito mais instigante pela expressão de divertimento de Geofrey que retribuiu apalpando uma das coxas de Katie com vontade.

— Eu vou ter que ir — disse ela, em seguida, fazendo beicinho.

— Poxa, que pena. Eu gostei muito da sua visita.

— Gostou mesmo?

— Com certeza, você é uma em um milhão. Sem igual e sem precedentes.

Katie abriu um sorriso gigantesco, pulando nos braços de Geofrey.

— Awwwn Geff, você é tão incrível — Katie disse dramaticamente com vestígios de lágrimas nos olhos pela emoção.

— Não. Eu não sou nada, comparado a você...

Ainda sorrindo, Katie pegou seu celular no bolso e o passou para Geofrey.

— Me passa o seu número?

Sem hesitar Geofrey digitou o número rapidamente no smartphone e o devolveu para ela.

— Nós falamos depois? — quis saber Katie.

— Com toda a certeza.

— Tchau, rapazes.

Katie então girou nos calcanhares indo em direção a saída, mas antes deu uma olhada rápida para trás, piscando para Geofrey. Logo, ela havia indo embora.

— Nossa, achei que ela nunca mais fosse sair daqui — revelou Geofrey, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Harry. — Já deu pra ver que esse aí é grudenta pra caramba!

Os cinco olhavam para Geofrey como se ele fosse um extraterrestre, completamente estupefatos.

— O que foi isso? — Ron perguntou piscando várias vezes.

— Uma garota me passando o número dela... — respondeu Geofrey dando de ombros.

Harry riu balançando a cabeça, atordoado.

— É, _uma_ garota — argumentou ele —, podemos dizer que hoje você está empatado com o Draco...

Todos deram risada, mas a atenção deles acabou sendo desviada para uma outra figura que apareceu na vitrine da lanchonete, olhando para dentro, ela acenou alegremente ao reconhecer Geofrey entre todos eles.

— Ah não, fala sério... — resmungou Harry, sem conseguir acreditar. — Outra garota.

TRIIM TRIIM

A sineta soou mais uma vez e a mesma garota bonita da vitrine apareceu, com a sua pele sedosa cor amorenada e seus cabelos pretos amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, ela sorriu abertamente ainda na soleira da porta. Vestindo jeans skinny numa mocassim branca que combinava perfeitamente com a blusa clara com decote V, mostrando e acinturando a bela curva dos seus seios. A garota de origem mulata se aproximou lentamente de onde eles estavam...

— Eu não acreditei quando aquela Katie oferecida me contou que você estava aqui — contou a garota —, por isso eu tinha que te ver com os meus próprios olhos.

Geofrey se levantou mais uma vez aproximando-se dela e deixou um espaço mínimo entre seus corpos, mas não a tocou.

— Você é o meu vício Angel — ele falou num tom sedutor direcionando o olhar para o seu colo sem disfarçar as intenções.

— E você é o fogo que intensifica a minha vontade.

— Você me encanta e me fascina.

— E você é o homem que eu quero, agora, e sempre.

Geofrey correspondeu sorrindo apenas, pegando a mão dela e beijando o dorso galantemente.

Os cinco apenas observaram a cena totalmente em silêncio. Na verdade, não sabiam como agir diante do surpreendente atributo de Geofrey em relação as mulheres.

— Nos vemos mais tarde? — sugeriu a garota com um sorriso de canto.

— Com toda a certeza.

— Eu te mando uma mensagem — disse ela deslizando as mãos pelo peito de Geofrey, se aproximou do seu rosto ficando muito perto de beijá-lo, fazendo os rapazes ficarem na expectativa. — Te vejo depois...

Quando a garota virou de costas, Geofrey aproveitou a deixa e deu um leve tapa em seu belo traseiro. A garota apenas olhou para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando Geofrey de cima abaixo, com as mãos nos bolsos Geofrey apenas sorriu sedutoramente para ela.

— Essa com certeza está no papo — disse ele, logo depois que a garota havia saido.

— Como você consegue? — quis saber Dean atônito.

— O que? — Geofrey riu fazendo-se de desentendido e mudou logo de assunto. — Vou pegar uma cerveja, vocês querem?

Nenhum deles disse nada, pois estavam muito ocupados pensando no que tinham acabado de ver. Entendendo o silêncio como um não, Geofrey ainda em pé virou-se para ir até o balcão de atendimento.

* * *

— Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor — Ginny pediu para a mesma garota que havia encontrado nos fundos da lanchonete. Acabou percebendo o olhar avaliador e desconfiado da garçonete em direção à Geofrey, mas não soube identificar o motivo. Em seguida, viu a garota anotar o pedido e desaparecer dentro da cozinha.

Ginny olhou ao redor verificando se não havia alguém por perto.

— Deu certo — falou baixinho pressionando o ouvido quando teve certeza de que ninguém mais ouviria.

— _Sim, deu certo_ — concordou Hermione animadamente. — _Eu sabia que eles iam acreditar..._

— Os homens são realmente muito tapados — Ginny riu junto com Hermione, sentindo-se satisfeita por terem completado o plano.

TRIIM TRIIM

Virando a cabeça para ver quem havia entrando na lanchonete, Ginny não acreditou no que estava vendo, ou mais precisamente, não acreditou em _quem_ estava ali naquele momento.

 _Não pode ser, essa maluca agora não._

— Eu estou procurando meu namorado, Geofrey Weasley — anunciou Gabrielle Delacour, em alto e bom som para todo mundo que quisesse ouvir.

— Ah não mais que merda — Ginny girou a cabeça rapidamente, antes que fosse reconhecida.

— _O que houve? Quem é essa garota?_ — Hermione perguntou apreensiva.

— A namorada maluca e perseguidora do meu irmão. Se ela me ver aqui, vai perceber que eu não sou o Geofrey.

Gabrielle estava frenética, olhando para todo os lados, quando notou em uma mesa mais próxima um grupo de rapazes, sendo que um deles era ruivo. Sem pensar duas vezes, como uma onça prestes a atacar, ela foi em direção à eles.

— Geofrey, por que você não me respondeu! — gritou ela quando chegara até aonde eles estavam.

— Ei, calma aí moça — dissera Ron, erguendo os braços em redição. — Eu não sou o Geofrey.

Furiosa, Gabrielle rangeu os dentes e voltou a procurar Geofrey olhando para todo os cantos e lados da lanchonete. Acabou encontrando uma outra pessoa com cabelos ruivos tentando passar despercebida, seu namorado fugitivo estava sentando em uma mesa se escondendo atrás de uma coluna.

— Geofrey eu que você está aí. Você me deve uma explicação! — gritou ela mais uma vez, atraindo a atenção de todos os clientes da lanchonete. Ginny saiu de onde estava, tentando ficar o tempo todo de costas para Gabrielle.

— Eu não te devo nada sua maluca!

Todos que estavam na lanchonete pararam o que estavam fazendo para assistir a briga que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, Gabrielle tentou se aproximar mais uma vez de Geofrey, mas ele esquivou-se novamente passando por de baixo do balcão de atendimento.

— Sim, você me deve. Tem que me dizer porque nunca mais atendeu as minhas ligações! O que está acontecendo com você Geofrey Weasley!?

Escondida e abaixada por detrás do balcão, Ginny sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa que fizesse aquela garota ir embora. Já que ela estava fazendo aquele showzinho para chamar a atenção de todos que estavam ali, a única alternativa era aproveitar a situação...

— O problema não sou eu! — ela gritou para que todo mundo ouvisse. — Eu só não quero mais ver essa sua cara falsa, ridícula e possessiva na minha frente. Acabou, eu não quero mais nada com você Gabrielle!

Os cochichos se intensificaram ao redor.

— O que!? Não, você não pode terminar comigo assim! — ela estava revoltada batendo os pés com birra.

— Sim, eu posso! Estou terminando com você, aqui e agora!

— Não! Ninguém nunca terminou comigo antes! — indignada Gabrielle estava prestes a chorar de raiva.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — brandou Madame Rosmerta ao pé da escada ao ver o tumulto que estava acontecendo na sua lanchonete.

— É melhor você ir embora — avisou Astoria sabendo que Madame Rosmerta poderia expulsar todo mundo se aquela garota continuasse fazendo escândalo.

— Você me paga Geofrey — Gabrielle ameaçou fervilhando de raiva, para que somente o seu ex-namorado à ouvisse.

Enraivecida, Gabrielle entendeu que não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, por isso girou nos calcanhares e saiu, batendo porta a fora.

— Valeu — Ginny sussurrou agradecida.

Com seriedade, Astoria apenas colocou a cerveja amanteigada no balcão.

— Não foi um favor — respondeu ela, sem olhar para Geofrey.

Num lampejo de luz causado por uma forte trovoada, um raio apareceu riscando o céu nublado por alguns segundos e rapidamente foi embora. Naquele momento, uma forte chuva estava caindo do lado de fora. O que fizera Ginny pensar se tivera muita sorte, ou muito azar.

* * *

Logo depois, Geofrey voltou a se sentar na mesa com todos os rapazes.

— Cara eu sou seu fã — Joey falou sorrindo.

— Eu não sei se você é muito corajoso ou muito maluco, por conseguir terminar com aquela garota desse jeito — Ron disse impressionado.

— Já eu tenho que saber o que você fez para conseguir essas garotas — Dean dissera empolgado.

— Pois eu acho que ele é um cara muito bem dotado, é a única explicação pra tudo isso — Draco debochou rindo.

Ginny olhou para Harry esperando que ele também dissesse alguma coisa.

Harry apenas observou Geofrey por alguns segundos, com neutralidade.

— Eu confesso que estava errado — revelou ele. — Agora a gente sabe que você é macho com letra maiúscula, e com certeza vou ter que te pedir algumas dicas depois.

Geofrey assumiu uma postura digna de sua virilidade recém conquistada. Ginny lançou um olhar através da vitrine da lanchonete, vendo Hermione parada na janela da estalagem sorrindo muito satisfeita por seu plano ter dado certo.

* * *

 ** _Algumas explicações:_** _Vocês provavelmente perceberam que eu estou fazendo referências com alguns seriados de comédia famosos como Friends e I How Met Your Mother, mas isso é porque eu sou muito fã dessas séries e com certeza no decorrer da estória eu vou fazer mais referências, por isso não estranhem. Tanto que eu me inspirei em alguns personagens dessas séries para acrescentar na personalidade de alguns personagens também. Espero que vocês gostem disso._

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, o que acharam?

Muita maluquice? Muita confusão? Não entenderam absolutamente nada? O que estou fazendo aqui? Por que não estou fazendo algo de útil na vida?

Pois é, eu realmente quero saber o que vocês estão pensando depois de ler esse capítulo... Não fiquem tímidos ou acanhados, eu não mordo viu...

Sobre a demora da atualização.

Não estava nos meus planos demorar tanto assim gente, mas aconteceu que eu resolvi fazer a minha pós-graduação esse ano, as minhas aulas começaram em março, por isso não estava sobrando tempo nenhum para escrever... Mas, agora que eu entrei de férias da faculdade, vou ter mais tempo livre... Então, acho que agora vou poder mandar ver nos próximos capítulos...

Com de praxe: Por favor, comentem, critiquem e me falem o que vocês acharam... Com muito respeito e amor gente! Um grande abraço apertado em todo mundo!

 _P.S.: Leiam também a minha outra fic, O Dia Perfeito (Harry e Ginny, Pós-Hogwarts)._


End file.
